Scar, friend or foe PII
by BlueBastard
Summary: Lex has been accepted into the Clan by Scar and a small group. But back in the mothership is another story. Can she survive long enough to prove her worth? What exactly is she to Scar? Friends, or something more...? Part II of Scar, Friend or Foe
1. fight me

"Yaujta-speak"

(Ooman-speak)

-o-o-o-

Lex could feel her nerves tingling. Her heart was beating fast; and, as she clenched her fists, she could tell her palms were sweaty.

Behind her, she could barely hear the curses of the female Yautja pilot as she landed the transporter as gently as she could. The deep breaths of the giant male warrior, Rave, was also barely caught.

Beside her, Scar finally spoke once more, his tone a murmur in her ears.

"When that door opens... there will be many challengers. Their eyes will fasten onto your mark. They will see- they will SMELL- what you are. To them, you are an Ooman still. To them, you are not worthy."

Lex's brown eyes flashed to drill into the amber eyes beside her, the last word sparking a flame that appeared out of nowhere.

Not worthy?

"Until you kick their blind Yautja asses-" Rave started to say.

But a clonk to the head by the smaller ebony Yautja silenced him, "Shut up, you big idiot. Can't you see he's preparing her? And there are Honored Warriors in there. Along with the Un-blooded and Blooded warriors, the Honored ones will be hardest to beat. Not to mention stuck-up Young Bloods such as yourselves will be lining up to prove his own worth."

"I know that." Rave growled in his defense, whipping his head around to glare at Jet, "Don't get your locks in a bunch. I was just giving them some words of encouragement."

Jet snorted half-heartedly, "Just shut up and let them talk."

"You're lucky I can tolerate you." Rave rumbled sullenly, his eyes narrowed.

But the exchange of the two didn't affect the yellowish-brown nor the brown-skinned warriors near the transport's main door.

"You should not speak in your Ooman tongue-" Scar continued to calmly instruct.

(Why not?) Lex growled, taken sudden offense though she knew her comrade meant none.

"It would make some look down on you more. It will only emphasize the differences between you and the ones who favor the old ways."

(And the old ways would be...?)

"All who are not Yautja, are not people. All who are not people deserve nothing but death." Scar recited solemnly.

(I will prove my worth. Gain my honor.) Lex said, trembling with growing rage, (They will see-)

"Yes," Scar said, placing his huge hand around Lex's clenched fist. A fist she had not realized was balled up so hard that blood dripped from her palms. She turned unfocused eyes on the solid amber ones beside her as he continued, "they will soon see. But don't forget... WE know your true worth. I will personally challenge those who question-"

(No...) Lex said, shaking her head. To Scar's confused and slightly hurt look, Lex said more clearly, (I am touched by your offer, but I will fight my battles. I must earn them myself, or they will not even BEGIN to realize what I am capable of.)

This made Scar's mandibles twist into a proud lopsided grin. She was a fiery one, this Ooman, "As you wish it."

With a slight hiss, the door before them announced it would start to open. All four pairs of eyes inside the small transport darted to the same seam. Slowly, it grew wider to show the interior of the large Yautja mothership. They were inside one of the larger ceremonial chambers, Jet having forgone the regular ship docks to go straight to this place. Just as Scar had ordered.

Just as Lex had wanted.

"If at any time you wish to surrender-"

(I will never.) Lex snarled, (To surrender is to DIE.)

"Good." Scar said approvingly, "It seems I have taught you better than I thought."

(You make a good teacher...) Lex said, dropping out of her nervous, rigid stance to turn and smile at Scar. She had a feeling this would be the last time she smiled warmly in a LONG while.

"If you lose to even ONE of those bastards, I will PERSONALLY have to render you to pieces." Rave said gruffly behind her, his thick muscled arms crossed over his wide chest.

Before Scar could retort, Lex beat him to it and turned her head to look slightly over her shoulder at him, a one-sided grin adorning her face, (You can try...)

Then the door was open and all four's attention was drawn to the outside of the transport. They had feared no one would be inside the chamber. They had feared to have empty space and large walls to meet their eyes.

It seems their fears were uncalled for.

"What is the meaning of thi-" Healer Umtok began to rant indignantly. That is, of course, before he cut himself short as his eyes took in all the inhabitants of the transport.

After glancing quickly over his tall, lean form, Lex quickly disassociated him with a warrior type and scanned the large crowd behind him. And what a large crowd of Yautja it was. All standing frozen behind Umtok, all gazes on the Ooman woman.

"At least half the ship's gotta be here..." Jet clicked in awe, her ebony gaze sweeping the immense chamber's interior, "And by the time word gets out, all of the ship WILL be here..."

"Look at them," Rave couldn't help grinning, "their shock has pierced their tongues."

Unfortunately, all the shock seemed to leave their faces at the same time as they began to roar indignantly.

"WHAT is THAT!" Umtok declared as he pointed, his thin hands shaking in anger.

Lex had thought he was pointing at her. But he was in fact, pointing at the mark on her cheek.

Rave stepped up immediately, "It is the mark of the Clan. OUR Clan. The Clan of the Crescent Blood. Have you all forgotten! Or have you all gone BLIND at once!"

More roars were hurled around the room, more than one brandishing a weapon with clear intent to kill.

"This. IS. Preposterous!" Healer Umtok raged.

Lex felt her hopes sinking to the very bottom of her stomach. There were so many Yautja. So many dangerous faces twisted with hatred. Would she be able to convince them? Would she even have a chance to?

When Lex felt Scar leave her side, she couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze from the mass of muscled bodies before her, her eyes unable to count just how many were there. She could hear something being dragged behind her. She even caught Rave's questioning tone.

Before she could even think to gaze behind her, she felt and heard more than saw something sweeping by her. Though startled, she prided herself in not jumping as she latched her gaze on what she thought was Scar jumping high into the air.

But a flash of teeth, the sleek darkness of chitin armor, the large crown of the skull... and she knew.

It was the Queen's head.

The trophy soared high into the air from Scar's throw, arching almost to the ceiling before it came back down with alarming speed. The crowd dispersed at the point it would land, making a large circle around it. It landed with a small shudder and all were silent for a moment. Then, like wildfire, murmurs washed over the crowd.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?" Umtok questioned with surprise overlying his indignant tone.

Ignoring him for the moment, Scar turned his attention towards the crowd, "I'm sure we all know what THAT is. We all know the large numbers that fall and die under a Queen's merciless hand. But what I tell you now is a statement that I stake upon my honor itself. THAT TROPHY... was killed by none other than Rave, I... and this Ooman that stands before you!"

Dead silence reigned once more.

More than a few mandibles hung slack disbelief.

But one's own honor was a high stake to be making. Stripped of it, the Yautja would become one of the disgraced and would be forced to live in the slums of the ship. Stripped of it, a warrior would not be able to look another in the eye. Without honor, a Yautja Warrior was NOTHING.

Lex was grateful for Scar's actions.

Hell, he had saved her life more than once in that arctic wasteland back on Earth. Without Rave or Scar, she wasn't sure would've been able to escape alive much less with her mind intact. Not only that, but she was sure she felt something... something unexplainable between herself and Scar.

Lex shook her head to dispel the thoughts. Now was not the time.

Nodding once at her comrades, Lex stepped forward.

It was a brazen act.

Maybe before, the Yautja would've killed her outright. But now... now that they realized only SHE, Rave and Scar had taken down a Queen...

Now it was a whole different story...

Whole teams had gone against the kainde amehda's large Queen and most had been decimated. There were very few survivors. And to say that only those three had killed one?

Lex forced herself to keep walking, grateful as the crowd parted to let her through.

Scar's mandibles clenched unconsciously as he watched her walk through that large crowd. Honor be damned.

If one of them dared touch her before she issued the challenge Scar wouldn't be held responsible for his actions. Unfortunately, his large comrade knew him too well and Rave was her to place a large hand on his shoulder.

"We can't..." Rave said so low even Jet, who was right beside him, had trouble hearing, "This is HER battle."

"I know..." Scar said through gritted teeth and mandibles. He was churning inside.

He had risked life and limb to get out of that cold wasteland on Earth. He had gone back for her. Saved her. Was forgiven by her. But what she didn't realize was that she was not the only one who was saved...

Scar himself, felt like SHE was the one who saved HIM...

The silence roared in her ears as Lex forced herself to keep walking.

She just kept expecting to get stabbed through with cold steel and impaled by many Combisticks. But none challenged her. None stood their ground. They wouldn't fight her, yet...

Most towered over her as Lex made her way to the middle of the room. In what seemed like eons, she finally reached where Scar had thrown the head. This was the place. This was where she'd make her stand.

As if they acknowledged this, the circle around the head and Lex grew larger.

Many looked eager, clicking their mandibles in anticipation.

That's when Scar realized a fatal flaw in his normally precise calculations. How would she issue her challenge if she could not speak their words?

That's when Lex surprised even her comrades.

She spoke, but not in the Ooman language.

She spoke with the People's words.

"I STAND HERE TODAY... A WARRIOR AMONGST YOU! IF ANY DARE CHALLENGE MY STATUS... MY ROLE... MY PLACE IN THIS CLAN... then you will FIGHT me! HERE! AND NOW!" Lex roared angrily, heated eyes streaking across the room.

"FIGHT me NOW or forever hold your peace..." Lex growled, her voice pitching dangerously low as she fell into a warriors stance.

Before she could even issue any rules, the mass of warriors broke and a few charged heedlessly.

It seems her challenge was a bit TOO convincing.

Jaw clenched, Lex whipped out a dagger, the same dagger she had received from Rave and did what she could.

She waited.

--------------------------

Hopefully you guys could wait too.


	2. Never Be

Disclaimer: I don't own AvP.

--------------------

**BEFORE: Lex, Scar, Rave, and Jet have landed their transport back into the Crescent Blood Clan's mothership. As expected, Lex's presence and her newly blooded mark produced extreme reactions and opinions. Opinions that quickly change from one of disgust and disbelief to simple disbelief and immense awe when they realize Lex assisted Scar and Rave in taking down a Queen. Lex issued a challenge. Many rush to meet it.**

--------------------

_**.o A COUPLE HOURS AGO o.**_

(Do you think they'll accept me?) Lex questioned, her legs pulled up to her chest as she leaned back in the transport's seat. It hadn't been the first time doubts assaulted her, but it was the first time everything was quiet and safe enough to think over such troublesome thoughts.

It had only been a few minutes earlier that they had mercilessly allowed Mr. Winston out the transport's doors.

While they were hundreds of thousands of feet in the air. Above freezing water and wasteland. He might have survived.

Hah... not.

Rave, not one to think about the consequences of his actions, or care for that matter, immediately grunted, "Of course they won't acce-"

The bigger Yautja was immediately jabbed in the ribs by the elbow of a disgruntled Scar.

Annoyance flaring, along with the weight of fatigue from post-Hunt adrenaline, Rave snarled at the slightly smaller male warrior. Scar may have been his best friend, but Rave was not in the mood to be toyed with.

Before a fight could erupt, Scar hissed, "I'm not challenging you, Rave."

The massive greenish-brown Yautja, whose muscles had begun bunching for a forward leap, immediately froze and sort of... deflated, "Oh..."

Bored once more, the bigger Yautja lumbered back to the front to see what Jet was doing.

Crises averted, Scar sighed and shook his head. He didn't know how he put up with Rave sometimes. Turning his attention back towards the female Ooman huddled on the seat, the yellowish-greenish warrior spoke, "What Rave MEANT to say was... that their reaction to your... presence... will be predictable. You will be an Ooman to them, on first sight and first scent. But they will soon see your true worth beneath the skin you wear."

(And if they do not see...?) Lex questioned, feeling her doubt wavering and her resolve starting to push through. She looked so tired right then to Scar. She looked like someone who was on the verge of giving up. The warrior side of him felt repelled by her obvious weakness. But another side… a side he repressed for many decades, felt drawn to it.

Stepping boldly forward, his hands crossing over his broad chest, Scar's mandibles twisted into a grin, "Then you will just have to make them see."

Lex couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face even if she wanted to.

_**.o PRESENT o.**_

Lex had no time to ponder over whether they would accept her or not.

She had no time to wonder if her speech had been too convincing.

All she could do was stay attuned to the bodies around her and find out where the next attack would come from.

"You will die on my blade... Ooman." A stocky Yautja growled, his mandibles flaring aggressively.

"Your blade is as quick as your tongue." Lex hissed, her crouch defensive, "Too slow. Why don't you act on your words instead of spewing hollow threats like an unblooded pup?"

His response was an angered howl as he charged forward.

Lex dealt with him as she had the first few that tried to blindly charge her. She gauged their speed and strength in milliseconds with her eyes. Her movements that followed were as quick and as smooth as liquid steel. One hastily made step forward, the twist of her torso, and Lex managed to dodge his blade as well as confuse him with her actions. Taking advantage of this, Lex used his own momentum against him to fling him behind her into the ground.

With a resounding crash and a few cursing bodies, Lex knew neither the stocky fighter nor the ones he landed on were too happy.

Keeping an ear to what was going on behind her, Lex likewise focused her brown gaze onto what was happening before her. A good thing too, as a large warrior barreled towards her while another one leaped at her from her side. The one in the air came faster and Lex was forced to duck low, air whooshing inches above her indicating how close a miss it had been.

But the large one was too close, his bladed hand was pulling back as he covered the few steps between them in a lunge. The blade soon swung towards her in a deadly arc. Eyes widening in the oncoming danger, Lex quickly bent over backwards, her balance precarious as she stood with her upper torso nearly parallel to the ground. The big one tried to take advantage of this as he aimed a blow for her legs, meaning to have her crash onto the ground, where he would then overpower her.

Fortunately, Lex's reflexes were fast. Already bent over backwards, it was easy to reach back and place her weight on one hand, her whole body curving into an upside down 'u'. Palm flat on the ground, Lex's abs tightened considerably as she lifted her legs over the Yautja's low spinning kick. Not waiting another moment, her body still midair with only her palm on the ground, Lex scissored her legs and clocked the warrior good along the side of his jaw and forcing him to stumble back in a daze.

The one that had leapt at her earlier was sprinting back, a Combistick lengthening with a 'SHLINK' at his side.

Still upside down, one palm to the ground, Lex swung her legs in an arc as she dropped both hands on the ground for greater balance. Thinking her an easy target, the Yautja grinned and sent a hard jab with the Combistick towards her torso. His intent was to free her internal organs from the confines of her body. But Lex had other plans.

With a twist of her wrist, a stronger tightening of her abs, and using the momentum of her spinning legs, Lex quickly kicked the Combistick away from its original target. She hardly felt the long spear's blade glance jaggedly across her thigh, instead concentrating on using the growing momentum of her legs to dish out two solid blows to the sides of the armed Yautja's face.

Before the armed Yautja could fall unconscious to the floor, the bigger Yautja warrior was assaulting her once more, a muscled leg swung towards her unprotected head as he roared from the rush of battle. Lex was barely able to flip backwards to dodge it. Landing in a crouch a few feet back, Lex whipped her head upwards to see the big Yautja continuing his charge towards her. It was then that she noticed that his form was even larger than Rave's, which seemed a rarity from what she had glanced in the crowded room before. But his reddish skin was not like Rave's greenish-brown, nor was that deadly intent to kill her that glinted in his black beady eyes.

-o-o-o-

"WHAT are you do-" Rave started to demand irritably as he found the smaller, ebony skinned Yautja standing on his shoulders.

"Trying to see. What's it look like?" Jet replied half-heartedly, her attention focused on the fight, "Hunter's Moon, is that Ooman kicking some ass!"

"I don't care if you need to see, you can't just climb my shou- Wait, everyone else is losing?" Rave cut himself off, his attention riveting back towards the main object of interest in the large ceremonial chamber: the challenge.

"Badly." Jet chimed with a slight chuckle before pointing out, "Oh! Oh, look! It's Ragtok. Isn't that Ragtok?"

"Ragtok?" Scar's voice hitched, finally joining in the conversation. He had been intently watching the match before, too focused on how the Ooman was doing to notice exactly who her challengers were and what his comrades were saying.

"_The _Honored Warrior Ragtok?" Rave questioned Jet, his eyes glancing sideways at Scar.

Scar remembered the red Yautja all too well. His drive for power and domination was well known among his peers, if not his elders as well. Not to mention that his size was one that rivaled Rave's immensely muscled bulk.

"Yeah, it's him." Jet answered, not noticing the reactions of the two male Yautjas.

Both male Yautja exchanged worried glances. Not only was this warrior large, he had many accredited kills to his name. How would their Ooman do?

-o-o-o-

He was not like the others. He was more serious.

More... intent on killing her.

Lex could feel the murderous feeling rolling off him in waves. And if that wasn't bad enough, the big red Yautja was grinning.

"I don't know how you managed to join AND survive the Hunt, Ooman. Especially after running into the two upstart Young Bloods, Scar and Rave..." With this statement, he lunged forward, his wrist blades catching and raking over Lex's shoulder before she snapped out of it and followed fully into a dodge.

His words had caught her. Ensnared her, just like Ragtok had planned.

Lex knew his game, though she was too curious to hold back her demanding question, "You know them?"

Around them, the crowd was getting more aggressive in their shouting. More than a few began chanting, "Ragtok Ragtok Ragtok!"

But Lex ignored them, as she had been doing earlier. Unless they were going to attack, they were only a mere annoyance that she couldn't divert much of her attention to. Her brown eyes were locked onto beady black ones.

Ragtok was grinning again and Lex could only think to herself just how much she hated the way he grinned.

"KNOW them?" The big red sounded disgruntled and more than a little envious as he declared, "How could anyone in the Crescent Blood Clan NOT know them?"

Lex sensed more than saw a smaller Yautja charging towards her from her left. Seeing as how the other, bigger Yautja wasn't attacking just yet, Lex twisted slightly as she awaited the other impatient warrior's blind charge.

But before he even made it to her, Ragtok was there, his large hand gripping the smaller and probably younger Yautja by the neck. His grip wasn't kind as the smaller of the two was choked, lifted a few feet off the ground by a pissed Ragtok.

The unfortunate Yautja, Lex, and all those around them heard as Ragtok declared with a vicious snarl, "STAY out of this. This is MY fight!"

That said, he hurled the young Yautja far back into the crowd, a few grunts heard as he made impact with other unfortunate souls.

Ragtok turned to face the dumbfounded Ooman, her brown eyes flickering from far off into the crowd where the foolish Yautja was thrown, to the smug looking big red warrior before her. Lex had wondered to herself why Ragtok had stopped the other Yautja.

And his words had only further confused her.

Did he wish to defeat her himself? Could he claim the challenge in such a way?

Ragtok only answered her unvoiced question with a snarl, his hand extended mockingly, "Shall we...?"

-o-o-o-

"Keep him still! Hold him!" Rave commanded Jet, who was currently locking Scar's thrashing legs together with all her strength.

"He's not allowed to DO THAT!" Scar bellowed, twisting as he tried to break the bigger Yautja's hold.

"Calmn DOWN Scar!" Rave hissed, "Intervening at this point won't do ANY of us any good, least of all Lex."

Scar blinked at that, more surprised at the way Rave was acting than by his words or actions alone. In these types of situations, it was usually Rave who was so out of control. Now he was actually THINKING? About consequences? And... THINKING?

"How can you just STAND there?" Scar said bitterly, his form sagging in Rave's locked arms.

"I want to pummel Ragtok's face in as much as you do, acting as arrogant and foolish as he is..." Rave snarled, though he noticed Scar's sense of control was back so he released the yellowish-brownish one and stepped back.

Taking her cue from Rave, Jet likewise released Scar and stood, scratching her dreadlocks, "I don't get it. I hadn't realized you could claim an openly declared challenge like that."

"You CAN'T." Both Rave and Scar snarled simultaneously, creating a backpedaling female Yautja that almost wished she hadn't said anything in the first place.

"That's just the way Ragtok is." Rave stated, crossing his arms.

"He always tries to get his own way..." Scar muttered, mandibles clenched as he threw his intense amber gaze back at the battle meters away.

He still had the urge to rush over there and kick Ragtok's ass to galaxy's end but he, unfortunately, had better control than that.

-o-o-o-

"I'm not scared of you..." Lex declared, not quite sure why she felt it needed to be said.

Maybe it was the way Ragtok was looking at her. He looked so confident. So smug.

So foolish.

Lex sprinted forward, feinting left and instead landing a kick to the Yautja's right side. Surprisingly, Ragtok staggered a big. But before Lex could fully withdraw her leg, his huge hand was clasped over her ankle.

_'SHIT.' _Lex managed that one thought before her world was turned upside down.

Before he could do whatever he was planning, the Ooman slipped Rave's knife out of her boot and slashed blindly upwards towards his arm.

Taken by surprise once again, Ragtok let slip a startled cry as he was forced to drop her.

She couldn't let him too close. He was strong. Definitely strong. And, unfortunately, he was way stronger than she was. Especially if you compared his thickly muscled frame to her more slender and fragile-looking one.

_'I can't let him get too close. He'll have the advantage if that happens.' _Lex found her realization repeating through her head as they circled each other warily.

Lex caught sight of neon green blood. It was dripping down his jaw, right from underneath the huge hand he had pressed over the left side of his face. His hand was clamped right over his left eye.

She had gotten a good shot in after all. Lex grinned.

The Yautja, however, wasn't as delighted.

"You... BITCH..." Ragtok snarled, "You sliced my eye!"

-o-o-o-

Scar's felt his heartbeat jump at Lex's small victory. But at the same time his stomach tightened.

Inside he was worried, but he forced a brave front. Jet and Rave were looking at him and he couldn't let it show.

"She's going to win, right?" Jet inquired softly.

She had heard of Ragtok. Ragtok the Merciless, he was sometimes called. The Honored Warrior had reached his elite status with more than a few underhand ways and not too many would doubt that rumor.

If the fight hadn't been personal before, Lex had made it so now.

"She'll win." Rave said, fully believing so. He made sure his green eyes met Scar's amber ones as he repeated, "She WILL win, Scar. I know she will."

Once Rave's trust was gained, his faith was boundless. Steeling himself with the resolve he found in Rave, Scar nodded once, his mandibles clenched too tightly to say anything.

She would win.

She would win or else she was dead.

-o-o-o-

The big Yautja was coming at her with a vengeance now. His flurry of attacks were faster than before and Lex found herself hard kept to dodge them all.

"Why don't you attack? Why do you keep dodging!" Ragtok snarled, a wry grin once again twisting his mandibles.

Lex decided not to answer him since she needed all her breath to fuel her muscles so she could continue narrowly dodging. The big red Yautja's size was deceptive. Who knew he could move with such speed?

Lex found her mind running around in circles. She needed to think of a way to defeat him. She couldn't just keep dodging like this. But her mind refused to register that she needed a plan. All that filled her vision were those murderous black eyes and the attacks she had to keep dodging.

All it took was one wrong move. One wrong step and Lex's eyes widened.

Maybe Ragtok wouldn't notice- but no.

Of course he would notice.

And he did.

Lex's breath was knocked out of her all at once as his knee connected soundly with her stomach. Doubled over instinctively, Lex's attempt to dodge was futile. Her options considerably narrowed, Lex was forced to slash blindly once more, her dagger aiming at the fist aimed for her. It sliced nicely across Ragtok's knuckles, forcing a hiss out of the Yautja's mandibles as he jerked his hand back instinctively.

Yet, instead of getting even angrier and more foolhardy, the big warrior spoke.

"You think they want you in the Clan? You think they accepted you just like that?" He growled.

Taken aback, Lex's face twisted in confusion as she said, "What?"

He darted forward then, clawed foot aimed at the side of her neck. Lex almost tripped over herself as she staggered back to dodge it. Ragtok simply stepped up, following as she backed away, continuing with his verbal as well as physical assault.

He knew her fears. He played on her doubts. Lex could barely keep his voice out of her head.

"Rave and Scar, those two are known troublemakers." He swung a powerful fist, Lex barely dodging it by dashing to the side, "All they care about are themselves. All they want is to mess with you. See just how long they could string you along, pretending you could be one of us." Ragtok sweeped his leg out low, catching Lex off guard in mid-step.

With a huge gush of oxygen escaping out of her lungs, the Ooman hit the ground hard, her landing sending immense waves of pain throughout her body. The shock of it reawakened the intense burning through the wound on her shoulder. The wound she had received from the Queen. They had mended it back on Earth in the Piper Maru, but it wasn't close to fully healing over.

Her mind was spinning with the pain, Lex tried blinking her eyes hard as she tried to focus.

A large foot was coming down, planning on squishing her head like a melon.

Lex rolled to the side, the foot barely missing her as small chunks of floor exploded on impact.

The Ooman flinched, attempting to get up when suddenly her side exploded in a burst of fire. Ragtok had kicked her and she fell back to the ground. Then his foot was pressed down on her, keeping her from rising.

Her head was clearing. Strangely, her alarm was fading.

She was staring straight into two black eyes, each reflecting the victorious smirk gracing his mandibles.

"You. Will. NEVER. BE. One of us, Ooman." Ragtok said arrogantly, total belief weighing each word, "Never..."

He would kill her now.

Lex's head was reeling. She tossed her head from left to right was she tried to focus in the tilting world around her, Ragtok's foot the only solid thing as he stomped slowly down to crush her ribs.

She rolled her head to the right and froze. Beside her, also laying on the floor, was an intense blackness. Jaws slack but deadly, black lips still curled back in anger. It was the Queen. The Queen's head. The one she had fought and defied before Scar had come in and snapped her huge head from her bony shoulders. Would she die after all she went through to survive?

Would she let the words of some uppity Yautja warrior get to her? A Yautja who couldn't possibly know. Know her life. Or even know her?

Ragtok grunted, seeing the Ooman still beneath his feet. Had she accepted defeat? Curling his mandibles in a grin, the big red Yautja raised his foot and slammed it down one, final time.

This would crack her ribs, spewing all her organs out to decorate the floor. In doing so, he would kill her; effectively slaying the Ooman who dared try enter the Crescent Blood.

Or, at least, he tried to.

Lex was FURIOUS.

"WHAT the FUCK do you know..." Lex was trembling.

She recalled the memories of the pyramid. The fear. The death. Her teammates dying.

Ragtok was taken by surprise. He was actually TRYING to crush the very ribs under his foot. But she was stopping him.

This pathetic Ooman female was stopping him with two hands gripping under his foot.

"...the FUCK... do YOU KNOW..."

Lex's trembling increased. But it was not in fear as Ragtok first suspected.

Her vision flashed back to surviving in the pyramid. Death would claw at her, but then she would escape somehow. Either by her own determination or with the help of Scar and Rave.

She trembled in rage.

"...about what I WILL or WILL NOT BE!"

Ragtok's eyes widened. There was something inside this Ooman that he had never seen before. A glint of pure, unfiltered fury. It was like gazing into a brown whirlwind as he peered into her eyes.

His hand flicked over to his waist, unsheathing a particularly deadly looking dagger. He would finish her before she could do the same.

-o-o-o-

She was down. He couldn't see her past the crowd.

Lex was down and Ragtok was towering over her.

A growl rumbled through his chest and out his throat and Scar whipped his head towards Rave and Jet, "I'm going out there."

Without another word of acknowledgement, without even waiting for a reply, the yellowish-brownish Yautja was down the ramp of the transport and pushing through the crowd. Jet started to after him, a curse on her lips when a large hand fell on her shoulder.

Jet's ebony eyes locked with Rave's jade ones and he shook his head.

There was no stopping him now, not when Scar was like this.

--------------------------

Cue action-packed music and-Oh... wait a second. The chapter's over. Oh well.

Oh yeah... I'm glad ppl like the story and I apologize for any confusion. Feel free to critique or compliment and whatnot.


	3. Not weak

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Predator or AvP.

----------

**BEFORE: The challenge was issue. Many warriors in the cavernous room rushed to defeat the Ooman who had helped kill a Queen. An Ooman who had the mark of their clan on her cheek. But Ragtok claimed the challenge as his own battle, throwing back other competitors. He attacks Lex, not only physically, but mentally as well as he stabs ruthlessly at her doubts. Preys on her fears. He gains the upper hand and nearly slaughters Lex. But the female Ooman begins to retaliate with pure fury. Ragtok tries to kill her before she kills him. Scar plunges into the crowd, his view of Lex cut-off and his mood dark.**

----------

Scar's heart pounded in his ears.

Where was she? Why was she down?

The yellowish-brownish Yautja pushed past the other warriors, all attention on the little ring the Yautja made around the fight. A few snarled at Scar's complete and utter rudeness, wondering if the Young Blood was looking to start a fight himself.

But Scar just growled back, barely paying them any attention as he continued shoving his way towards the challenge.

If she was dead...

Scar's mandibles tightened as he dispelled the thought with a snarl, continuing his forward surge through the undulating crowd. From each warrior resonated a glorious shout for blood and glory, clawed fists pumping into the air, heads tilted back for the occasional roar. More than a few shifted and attempted to push back the Yautja that so easily shoved them aside. But Scar was gone by then, his dreadlocks disappearing into the mass of warriors and armored bodies.

-o-o-o-

Lex caught the glint of the dagger before she even saw it move.

Ragtok was trying to finish her off quick now, was he?

Hands still occupied with the foot attempting to crush her, all Lex could do at the moment was jerk her head a little to the side.

With a 'CLANG' the knife nicked the floor, missing her face and neck by mere inches.

Growling, Ragtok jabbed once more, his large form towering over her small one pinned on the floor. But once again, Lex managed to move her head just enough to keep from getting killed.

"Why won't you just DIE?" Ragtok growled, his hot and putrid breath rolling over Lex.

Coughing, Lex commented wryly, "With a stink like that, I'm wondering the same thing myself."

Furious that she could still joke when he was obviously in the middle of killing her, Ragtok's mandibles flared, a short roar bursting from within.

He tossed the dagger aside, his attention still on the puny Ooman before him.

"I don't need a dagger to kill you. I'll just snap your neck." Ragtok declared, his fist clenching dangerously.

Lex's arms trembled, still managing to keep his large foot from her. But now her eyes had to watch his hands warily. With hands as big as those and a neck as small as hers, she was sure he could break it as easily as she could snap a twig.

Then Lex noticed the smallest, most imperceptible, miracle that she could've ever hoped for. She felt his weight shift ever so slightly. There was an opening, but she had to do it NOW!

"Hold that thought." Lex muttered, just as his hand made a grab for her.

Against the burn of her over-strained abdominal muscles, Lex grimaced as she twisted her torso, swinging out and hooking her leg around Ragtok's. Around the leg he had shifted all his weight to. Swiping it from under him in a single move, Lex dodged his searching claws and hurled herself back. A loud 'THUD' sounded as he hit the floor hard, Lex just barely missing getting caught under his colossal weight.

Muscles trembling, Lex remained in her crouch for a while longer, trying to catch her breath before Ragtok came back to his senses.

-o-o-o-

With a perceptible growl, Scar finally shoved his way to the front of the ring of warriors. A disgruntled Yautja tried to pull him back, but Scar simply elbowed him in the face. He may have heard the crack of something breaking.

But that thought was put to the back of his mind as he took in the scene before him.

Lex was alive!

She was collecting herself not two or three paces away from the stunned Ragtok on the floor. Scar growled, about to step into the battle himself and beat Ragtok to a bloody pulp.

But that's when Lex suddenly turned her gaze on him.

Scar froze.

At first, Lex looked confused. But then understanding dawned in her eyes and- was that a smirk at the edge of her lip? Scar instantly disregarded it as he tried to take in what she was trying to say.

She was shaking her head, her lips mouthing the word 'No'.

Scar's mandibles clenched. He couldn't just LET her get killed. Or worse, defeated.

But Lex's expression turned serious, her lips forming the words, 'This is my fight'.

Scar growled, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Lex wondered if maybe he was going to step in and fight anyway. He looked so angry. She could even read a small mix of worry in his gaze.

But he knew she was right and Lex almost gave an audible sigh of relief when he stepped back ever so slightly. 'Don't worry Scar,' Lex thought to herself with determination, 'I will make you proud.'

Suddenly Scar's expression turned to one of alarm. Lex heard the scraping of armor behind her a moment too late, her eyes widening.

She should've been paying attention.

Lex whipped her head around the exact moment Ragtok's fist came flying at her face. Lex cried out in pain even as she flew back, skidding into the crowd. Her jaw felt loose. Her tongue tasted the copper tang of blood.

The Ooman lay slightly stunned among the edges of the crowd, clawed feet and boots all around her. Knowing they wouldn't pass up the chance of a free hit, Lex was quick to get to her feet, getting back into the ring with a few helpful shoves.

Ragtok was waiting.

Without enough room to maneuver, the crowd at her back and sides, Ragtok to her front, Lex knew the second blow would hit even as she dodged the first punch.

He had her by the neck, drawing her face close to his, "Not laughing now, are you Ooman?"

He was gracious enough to allow her to dangle at the end of his fist and choke awhile before actually tossing her over his shoulder.

WHAM! She was down on the ground.

Breathing was suddenly very difficult for Lex as she felt like her ribcage had been slammed against a speeding truck. Painfully, she rolled herself onto her back, her arms flopping down at either side of her as she lay there, gasping for oxygen.

Scar was holding himself back with the barest thread of control. He was toying with her! Ragtok was toying with her!

'Get up,' Scar willed the Ooman with his thoughts, 'Get UP!'

All around him, the crowd was roaring. Demanding that Ragtok take her life blood. They had thought this Ooman was proving herself to be a warrior. But right now, she was just proving that she was as weak as all the Oomans they'd met before her. How could someone like this be allowed into their Clan?

"Kill HER! Kill the Ooman!"

"Rip out her guts!"

"Teach her a lesson, Ragtok!"

Ragtok practically beamed, reveling in the cries for blood and his part in it. His eyes were roaming the crowd, taking all the time in the world, before he suddenly caught sight of a familiar face.

'Is that... Scar?' Ragtok thought to himself in surprise.

Scar noticed the gaze and growled, his muscles tensing for battle even as his mind willed himself to stay put. This was Lex's battle. Lex's challenge. He had to stay out of it until the end.

Ragtok grinned.

And for a moment, it was as if only those two existed. Ragtok taunting Scar while Scar trembled with rage.

"This will teach you..." Ragtok muttered darkly under his breath, "By my hands, you shall suffer for all the pain you've caused me..."

Seeing, more than hearing the dark promise from Ragtok's eyes, Scar's eyes widened.

The roars of the crowd all rushed back. The loud roars, and the small grunt of pain from the Ooman stunned on the ground.

Lex could hear the shouts dully in the background, her face twisted in agony. She rolled slightly, feeling a piercing jolt of pain throughout her body. Something sharp dug into her ribs and Lex opened her eyes slightly.

Was that... a dagger?

Footsteps approached, each one loudly made and reverberating through the ground. Lex almost thought it was the Queen, come back to life and her eyes widened.

Suddenly something was picking her up by the arm, bringing her face to face with her tormenter. Blinking, Lex found the face before her swimming clearly into view.

It was Ragtok. Not the Queen.

"Oh... it's just you..." Lex said aloud, her voice hitched in pain.

At that small statement, Ragtok's eyes burned. She would dare belittle him so? This small Ooman that he had all but defeated?

The big red Yautja's mandibles twitched, "You will wish you were never born."

One clawed hand around her wrist, the other gripping her collar, Ragtok grinned and twisted.

Something snapped and Lex screamed in pure and sudden agony. Searing heat tore through her nerve-endings before all feeling in her left arm was suddenly cut off. A coldness prickled at her neck as Lex tried to focus through the haze of red pain.

What had he DONE?!

Scar's roar, as pained as if he had suffered the injury itself, was lost to all but Ragtok. For the big red Yautja, this was only getting better and better. To think he had even believed for an instant that this puny Ooman could defeat him. It was laughable. What Scar saw in her, he'd never know. But it was just enough to know this was hurting his rival as much as it was the Ooman in his grasp.

Scar didn't know by what force he was able to hold himself back. He had to keep reminding himself that to go into the challenge would mean he was challenging Lex himself. And that wouldn't do EITHER of them any good.

But the bastard was enjoying this! Of this, Scar was certain and the knowledge did nothing to lessen his fury.

Through the haze of pain, Lex could hear Ragtok's voice. His putrid breath was brushing against her cheek as he declared for her ears alone, "I knew you were as weak as the race that spawned you. What made you think you even stood a chance among true warriors. Among US?"

Lex chuckled, even as it shot pain through her bruised ribs, "If... if you're the definition of a TRUE warrior... maybe it's YOU who doesn't belong here, you sadistic piece of shit!"

Lex spit to drive her point home.

Ragtok barked out in surprise as he shut his eyes against the liquid intrusion. Taking this as her chance, Lex raised her right arm, bringing the hidden dagger to light as she swiped at the Yautja holding her.

Sensing her attack, Ragtok threw her from him, making her cry out in pain as he tossed her by her left arm. Yet Ragtok roared in pain as well, letting Lex know that her attack did not leave the bastard unscathed.

Focusing on a somewhat graceful landing, Lex managed to get her two feet under her before she hit the ground. Staggering back at the force of impact, Lex glanced at the big Yautja in front of her before hastily checking her own injuries.

Her left arm dangled uselessly at her side, the loosened shoulder bone grating against the socket, shooting daggers of pain up her spine.

So he had broken or dislocated her left arm then...

Gritting her teeth, Lex looked back up to see what damage she had done to him.

"You... bitch!" Ragtok snarled, blood dripping from his mandibles.

Well, he didn't have as much mandibles as he'd begun with. One of the lower ones was dangling by a bare thread, neon green blood dripping down his maw.

Around them came exclamations of surprise. The Ooman had wounded the big warrior yet again? Maybe she wasn't as unworthy as they had thought.

Noticing the whispers and statements around them, Ragtok looked like he was about to explode. This was not how it was supposed to turn out. His image couldn't be belittled by a mere female Ooman!

Roaring his anger, Ragtok charged. He was done playing around. This Ooman creature MUST die!

Both Scar and Lex could see the finality in his eyes.

If Lex didn't finish this quick, she wouldn't live to kick ass another day.

Left arm hanging uselessly, Lex crouched, waiting for him to build up speed and get closer. Going against her instincts that practically screamed at her to move, Lex waited for the last moment. Lunging backwards, she planted her right hand on the ground and sprang back, giving the illusion that she was running away.

Growling, Ragtok merely came on faster, his eyes blind to all but the intent to murder her before Scar and all the warriors around them.

He was right where she wanted him.

Skidding backwards in a crouch, Lex absorbed her own momentum for a split second before lunging forward. Taken by surprise at her sudden frontal assault, Ragtok tried to slow down or at least dodge. But he was going to fast.

And she was too close.

Using his momentum against him, Lex rammed her outstretched foot against his face. Her heel smashed against it with a loud crunch and Lex knew the mandible she had loosened earlier had now snapped off.

"I-" Lex was still in the air, her momentum and his colliding.

"-am not-" Her other knee drove under his jaw, making his head audibly snap backwards from their momentum's collective force and Lex's surge of strength.

Her other leg came swinging back, whipping Ragtok's abused head to the side.

Using his chest as a spring, Lex vaulted over Ragtok, her good arm wrapping around his neck as she did so, bringing her mouth close to his ear.

"-WEAK." Lex growled out the last part.

Lex bent forward and hurled him with all her strength, all her exertion escaping from her in a heated battle cry.

By the time her foot touched the ground, Ragtok's enormous bulk had slammed into the ground three hard times before he skidded to a stop three dozen yards away.

Lex's breath was labored, sweat she hadn't noticed before soaking her through. Her eyes were pinpointed on the large body that lay on the ground, wondering if he was still capable of fighting her. Had it been enough?

Had she managed to defeat him?

It was only after a large cry from the hundreds of warriors erupted around her did Lex notice everything had been bathed in silence a moment before.

The Ooman stood there, numb, as she looked all around her.

Many Yautja were gaping, disbelief clearly etched on their features. But many, many more were roaring and crying out. Was it in rage? No...

They were... cheering.

The Ooman had done it. She had actually defeated the strongest Yautja that had challenged her. A Yautja with over a couple hundred kills to his name.

Then suddenly Scar was there, his arms were slack at his sides, his expression unreadable. Lex looked up, fearing the worst. Had she done something wrong?

But no, there was a certain light in his eyes. Warmth. Acceptance.

Pride...

'How could I have been foolish enough to believe Ragtok's words?' Lex wondered incredulously as she stared up into those amber eyes.

"You did it..." Scar trilled, his mandibles tilting into a lopsided grin.

Lex smiled. But she could sense him holding back. Was he just going to pat her on the shoulder?

Ignoring her aches and pains for a while, Lex threw herself at Scar, whose arms went around her reflexively.

'What is she-' Scar blinked in confusion, finding an Ooman suddenly attached to his front, her good arm reaching around his torso.

Lex smiled as he tensed, still unsure of her sudden action. After a moment, Scar relaxed, trilling in amusement as his arms wrapped more securely around her, returning her embrace.

A few of the younger warriors cheered rambunctiously at their public display of affection, others continuing shouting just from the aftermath of the battle.

Lex's mouth grinned against his chest before the Ooman gasped in sudden pain, "Okay, okay. You can let go now."

Hastily complying, Scar cast his gaze over her wounds with more than a tint of worry in his tone, "Are you all right?"

"I'll know in a moment..." Lex said, taking a step away from Scar as she turned her attention back on Ragtok a couple dozen yards away, "Just let me... kill him first..."

Lex staggered forward, surprised to find her hand still clutched around the dagger.

But on her third or fourth step, intense agony from all her bruises and wounds rolled over her like an unstoppable tide. Gritting her teeth, Lex found the dagger slipping from her grasp as darkness descended on her vision. Her body was weary. Accumulation from escaping the pyramid, the trip over here, and now this fight were finally taking their toll.

She tripped over her own feet and fell forward, expecting the feel her face hitting the floor any second.

But Scar was there, catching her gently before lowering her slowly to the ground, "Rest. You deserve it."

"But..."

"I'll be here when you wake up." Scar promised, arms wrapping around her more securely as he stood back up.

With a reluctant sigh, Lex closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.

Watching her expression slip from intense pain to slightly less pain, Scar grumbled under his breath as he realized he needed to head to a Healer. But he'd be damned before he'd let Healer Umtok lay a finger on her.

"Where you taking her?" Rave questioned, suddenly beside him.

"To anyone but Umtok." Scar growled.

Jet popped up from behind Rave, her black mandibles flashing into a grin, "Lucky you. I just happen to know where Healer Amrah is. Follow me."

A new appreciation for the little female bloomed in Scar before he nodded grimly, "Lead the way."

Rave bent over slightly to scoop something. His expression brightened as he caught back up to the two Yautja, the object firmly ensnared in his large fist.

"What did you find?" Scar asked absentmindedly, keeping one eye on Jet and the other on Lex as they walked.

"Oh, just a souvenir I'm sure our little Ooman will like when she wakes." Rave grinned.

Scar's brow perked in curiosity, but didn't question the bigger Yautja as they both continued to follow Jet, who somehow managed to part the crowd with her insistent growls of "Move it!", "Get your ass outta my way!" or "Your head won't even be fit for a trophy once I'm through with it!"

Rave sent Scar a sidelong glance, mandibles grinning as he clicked, "Did I ever mention that I like her?"

---------------------

-grumbles- Aw man, Lex didn't even get to kill him.


	4. No harm in looking

Disclaimer: No, no I do not own AvP. If I did, do you really think I'd be typing random storylines with no ounce of profit whatsoever?

Hey guys, just wanna give a shout out to everyone who stayed interested in this story, even though it took years for me to update. A few of the reviewers includes Syn, GhostRidersGirl, ThePlaceIDreamOf, Scarlet Witch Extreme, and Stebba stud28. Thanks guys. I'd have to agree with Quills in blood red ink; yeah sequels are usually bad.

And yeah, I am a fucking tease. –smirk-

Anyways, moral of the story here boys and girls: I might not have continued if I didn't realize ppl were still interested in the story.

-o-o-o-

Lex screamed.

Her eyes shot open and she fought off the attackers. They had her arm! The pain was unbearable as it cracked through her like a million volts, the loose bone grinding against the cartilage interior of the socket with a merciless rhythm.

Her leg whipped out and she felt a satisfied rush surge through her as her foot connected with a body part, the monster giving a short bark of surprised pain.

The lights were blinding! She couldn't see. She could only feel the muscled exterior of her captors. Someone grabbed her shoulder, the one wounded by the Queen, and Lex snarled furiously. Her fist collided with her unknown assailant, hoping to dish out as much pain as she was receiving.

She could hear barks, and rapid clicking, but none of it registered. She only knew to fight was to survive.

-o-o-o-

Scar had been grumbling ominously, heading away from the medical ward. His mandibles were clenched as he recollected the few moments before when they had demanded he leave. Apparently they didn't want an overly sensitive, newly blooded warrior breathing down their necks as they tried, experimentally, to figure out how to incorporate their modern technology with the physiology of the Ooman.

He had heard the abrupt, loud crash before he heard the faint shouting. He froze stiff as his acute hearing caught some of the surprised barks.

"-going crazy?!"

"-wrecking the equip-"

"-get that Yautja back IN here!!"

Torn between smirking and frowning, Scar whipped around as he ended with a snarl instead. Just what the hell was going on? His booted feet clanked against the ground as he sprinted back to the door, barely avoiding running straight into it as its jagged metal exterior spiraled open with a 'whoosh' just in time.

The scene that greeted him was one of chaos.

Medical equipment was scattered. A few medics were strewn about the room, many of them bloody, looks of frustration mixed with surprise etched in their features. In the middle of it all, still standing on the medical table, was the Ooman. Her face was twisted in fear and fury, his eyes barely open with a distant look about them. She had just kicked away another Yautja that had been holding her dislocated arm as he walked in. She was cradling it now, jerking her head around as she waited. But for what, Scar was unsure.

"Ooman?" Scar clicked uncertainly. What had happened in the brief moments he had been gone?

Frowning, she turned to look at him. That's when a medic behind her struck, bounding forward to grab her by her good arm and her brown hair. Taken by surprise, she yelped in pain, arching backwards to avoid the other putting more pressure into his hold.

Scar wasn't sure what got over him.

She was creating a mess. She had wounded multiple Yautja. And she needed to be stopped.

But that didn't quite explain why Scar suddenly got so… furious.

Snarling, he took the three steps forwards and knocked the other Yautja away, pinning the Ooman to him with one muscled arm in the process. She was still on the table, so her brown locks brushed against his mandibles as she kicked fruitlessly in an effort to get free.

Her back pressed against his chest, her arms pinned to the side, the yellowish-brownish Yautja snarled again as he pulled her off the table. She was now wholly in his hold, her legs dangling in the air as she still struggled.

Another Yautja stepped forward, possibly to help. But Scar shot an amber glare that promised much hurt if the other took another step forward. So he didn't.

Turning his attention to the creature in his grasp, the newly blooded warrior let out a deep breath. Now what to do with her…

He tasted her earthy scent in the air. Strangely, the Yautja felt a sort of calming sense being forced on him. Growling as he tried to shake the feeling away, he instead started purring. Perhaps through this method he could get the Ooman to turn away from this violent path she had chosen.

At first, nothing happened.

Subtly changing his tactic, Scar pressed his mandibles against her hair as he purred a little louder, "…Lex…"

That got her attention.

She suddenly went quiet in his hold, body slowly stopping its struggles. Scar waited. But nothing more happened.

Hoping he wasn't putting his trust in her in vain, the Predator carefully turned her and made her sit on the edge of the table to face him. Of course, now her head was level with the top of his abs again, but that didn't stop her from looking up. Scar felt as though he was slammed into by a big transport ship. There was something in those brown eyes. Something the Yautja had never seen before…

"Scar…" She trailed off slowly.

She ignored all the other Yautja as they picked themselves up, looking slightly embarrassed at being overthrown by a mere Ooman. She didn't look at any of the chaos she created. She didn't even notice the slightly angry look that was forming in Scar's eyes. He opened his mandibles to reprimand her. But she spoke before he could say anything.

"If you ever…" This time her face was hardening, getting more angry as more words came out of her fragile Ooman lips, "…EVER… let any of them touch me again, I will personally cut off their gonads… string them together… and beat you with it."

Scar was stumped. He didn't even notice his mandibles were hanging open.

A few indignant huffs went around the room. A few angry trills. But both of them ignored it.

Gathering himself, Scar frowned. The Ooman was treading on dangerous ground. He growled low in warning, "…Lex."

Blinking her brown eyes slowly, Lex raised a brow, "…Scar…"

Before anything could be done, suddenly the Ooman passed out and toppled over. Scar was there to catch her before he realized he had even moved. Picking her slowly up off the table, Scar finally tore his amber gaze away to look around the room. He didn't even open his mandibles yet before someone huffed indignantly, "She's your problem now."

Blinking, Scar's eyes swept the room once more. Apparently everyone agreed. Though he wasn't sure if it had been because this single Ooman was so much hassle, or if…

If they truly believed the threat she had declared openly.

Grumbling to himself, Scar shook his head slowly as he turned to leave.

What was he going to do with her?

-o-o-o-

Lex awoke, groaning slightly.

Man, she felt like she had gone through a steel-clawed blender and was spit back out. Hand to her head, Lex opened her eyes as she ever-so-carefully pushed herself up to a sitting position. Of course, her newly mended arm couldn't take even that slight weight and she collapsed again with a small pained sound, her face contorted into a grimace.

Once she pushed past her own pains, however, she froze. Where was she? Her eyes glided around the room, taking stock of the numerous trophies decorating the walls. There were skulls here that she had only imagined would be in science fiction movies. To that thought, the brown-skinned woman gave a slight smirk.

What the hell was she talking about? She was IN a science fiction movie.

She sighed again. As if anyone would dream up anything like this.

Feeling as though someone had taken a sledge hammer to her ribs, Lex slowly pushed herself back up, using her good arm this time. Once that feat was accomplished, she swung her legs over to side of the bed, a hiss escaping through clenched teeth at the movement.

Wait… bed? What the hell…

Lex jettisoned herself off of it in her slight horror, the movement and the pain that followed making her regret the reaction. Who, in their god-forsaken right mind thought it would be okay to just put her on some random bed?

Lex growled slightly at the thought, a frown forming on her features. With a small limp, she stalked over to an archway in the room that led to an even smaller room, ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind. Because someone _was_ in there. She could hear a faint hissing noise and slight movement from within.

Not even bothering to pause and announce her presence, she walked right in and opened her mouth. But no sounds came out. Instead, she just stood there in shock.

Apparently, not only was this a smaller room, but it also served as a bathroom. How could she tell? Well, there would be the fact that Scar was in there, right now. Showering.

And so naked it wasn't even funny.

Realizing the small lump of metal she had passed on her way in was his armor, Lex couldn't bother to think on it as her eyes took in Scar's form. She should just run. Should just turn around and pretend she hadn't stumbled in on him…

Pretend that her eyes weren't slowly going over his well sculpted biceps that were flexing as he scrubbed his muscled torso…

Her eyes trailed down his form with a slowly growing hunger. She shouldn't be doing this. She REALLY shouldn't be doing this. But… she couldn't help herself. Then her eyes landed on IT. It was so…

Lex heard herself gasp, her voice barely audible, "Oh my god…"

…BIG…

Of course, making any sort of vocal sounds had been a mistake. We were talking about a hunter that she had survived the pyramid with, the whole place crawling with Kainde Amedha. She had seen him in action, seen how aware his senses were. Even as she inwardly kicked herself, she found herself cringing and still frozen to the spot as she forced her eyes to look back up.

Well… crap.

Amber eyes were staring back at her.

Didn't she ever get a break?

Apparently, at some point in time, probably when she had idiotically gasped, the Yautja had paused in his cleaning ministrations. He was looking strangely at her and Lex prayed to god that he hadn't caught her staring at his crotch.

One of his brows arched up as he clicked softly, his head tilting to the side as he observed her. Realizing she was still staring, and unsure what his reaction would be to this kind of intrusion, Lex immediately brought her hand up to cover her eyes.

(Shit, sorry! I -um, didn't mean to-) Lex cursed inwardly as she stumbled over her words, her dialect returning to her human tongue as she was caught off guard, (That is, I should've knocked or- I mean, uh…)

"…sorry." She finally finished lamely, managing to gather herself enough to revert back to Yautja-speak, though she knew Scar was perfectly capable of understanding her in both. 'Kill me now…' she prayed to whatever god was out there to listen.

Then again, whatever god heard her would probably be too busy laughing his ass off right now to do anything.

She felt like a fool, standing there with her hand clamped over her eyes. Nervous that he still hadn't said anything, she opted for slowly backing away and returning to the room she had previously been in. Which was Scar's bedroom. At the thought, she blanched. She had been laying on Scar's bed. But anywhere was better than here right now. She just needed to get a hold of herself.

Besides, she was a grown woman. It's not as if she hasn't seen plenty of dicks in her life. Of course, none had been that large…

And none of them had belonged to a colossal predator that could tear a person limb from limb if he felt like it.

Maybe she could find a rug somewhere to crawl under and just die.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard when the shower had been turned off. She also forgot about the little pile of armor she had found a while back. So with a gasp, she found the back of her heel tripping over that little pile and she grew rigid as she awaited the painful landing that awaited her.

Except it never came.

A large arm hooked softly around her waist, careful about her bruised ribs even as it halted her in mid-fall. Eyes snapping open in surprise, Lex nearly drowned in the amber gaze that was so close to her own. Somehow, however, she found that her lungs stopped working. Drops of water trickled from his wet dreadlocks down the sides her face, making her blink even as every other function in her body shut down.

She was so dead.

"There's no harm…" Scar rumbled slowly, as he pulled her back to standing, "…in looking."

He paused, some foreign look sweeping through his furrowed features. But then he was gone, walking to the other room, seemingly unperturbed. It had been perfect timing as she felt a surge of heat rushing up to redden her cheeks.

Heart beating in her chest, Lex found herself a little disappointed as the heat of his body receded with his walking form. Unable to help it, she glanced quickly towards him and saw that he had managed to put some sort of loin cloth on within the time her eyes had been closed. Greatly relieved, she let out a huge breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

As she forced the embarrassment from her, Lex found herself frowning a moment later. Though greatly relieved at that last thought, she found some small part of her that wasn't. Could it be…?

Did she have deeper feelings for him than she realized…?

-o-o-o-

Scar frowned, finding it deeply disturbing at how hard it had been for him to walk away. He flexed his hand, remembering how it had felt moments before to hold the Ooman's fragile body close to his own. He must've been more exhausted than he realized, not even catching her entering the bathing chamber until she had made the sound. That sweet, surprised, sound…

Blinking, Scar shook his head, dispelling the thought as he did the water droplets still clinging to his locks. Such thoughts couldn't be heeded. She was an Ooman and had probably been embarrassed to have caught him unclothed.

Amused, Scar let out a little chuckled grunt. He had seen where her soft little eyes had been looking. Though he wasn't the biggest, baddest Yautja around, he could certainly vouch that he was well endowed in certain areas.

It was common for Yautja's to see each other in their bare hides. They had a communal showering chamber, after all. Being pack-oriented, it was what the Yautja's preferred. But after her outburst back in the medic quarters, Scar had been hesitant to leave her alone.

Still, her reaction was strange…

What could it possibly mean?

-o-o-o-

-smirks- It only took a couple years to get that out. So, should I continue?


	5. Stubborn

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own AvP. Darn.

Lol. You guys are funny. –blinks- Is… someone stalking me? Or was that a death threat if I don't continue? Oh wait, it's just a threat to skin me. I get reviews mixed up sometimes. –shrugs-

Hope you enjoy…

-o-o-o

Lex managed to get her gaping mouth to close as she turned to follow the mostly naked Yautja behind her. She noticed that his form seemed unusually stiff, though when she caught a glimpse of his amber eyes, she noticed a far off look to them. When she finally got back into the main chamber of what looked like Scar's living quarters, the Ooman paused.

There had to be somewhere else to sit besides the bed.

Unfortunately, the room was as Spartan-style and sparse as you could get. Unless, of course, you were counting the numerous amount of trophies adorning the walls. She noticed a large chest at the foot of the bed, however, that made her nearly sag with relief. Making her way to it, she eased herself slowly down before resting her rump. There was really nothing else to do, so she decided on just watching the nake- I mean, mostly naked Yautja. Though she forced her gaze above the loincloth. Of course, that made her eyes trace those perfectly sculpted abs and those big broad shoulders that she was sure could give her a huge workout in the sa-

Lex cleared her throat as another blush threatened to overtake her, literally tearing her eyes away from Scar. This, however, made the Yautja pause in whatever he was doing to look at her. He had almost forgotten she was there. He could have sworn he had scented the beginning taste of something sweet, but the delectable sense departed before he could pinpoint it. Though he was starting to wonder just why she looked flushed all of a sudden. Had she gotten a fever?

Disregarding whatever previous task he had set for himself, the big Yautja lumbered over to where she sat, wondering why she was sitting on the chest when there was a perfectly good bed behind it. Lex, on the other hand, was feigning a relaxed front, pretending to have her eyes riveted on a particularly large skull on the wall.

When the Young Blood stopped maybe a foot in front of her, close enough for his body heat to tickle hers, Lex compelled herself not to swallow loudly as she slowly brought her gaze up to meet his, "Uh… hi…"

He cocked his head to the side, his dreads swishing on either side of his head as he regarded her.

"Are you unwell?" He trilled inquisitively, drawing up a hand to press against the top of her forehead.

When his slightly rough, reptilian knuckles brushed her skin, Lex couldn't help but freeze, anticipation halting the spinning cogs of her mind. Of course, she wasn't exactly sure what it was she was anticipating, but all the same she just sat there. When all Scar received was a deadpan look from the smaller warrior, he blinked, slowly withdrawing his hand. Perhaps she was a bit ill. But then that's when it struck the Yautja. Of course. She was only Ooman. The environmental settings on the ship were set so the Predators could freely roam the interior of the ship without the use of their thermal netting. To them, 90 degrees Fahrenheit was a relatively cool setting. Grunting in satisfaction at having determined the problem, the Yautja abruptly turned, his dreads swishing to follow the motion as he walked towards the door.

"Come." Was all he said without a backward glance, his hand calmly clawing the air in the mandatory gesture to get her to follow.

Confused, Lex slowly hopped off the trunk, slightly leaning against it as she demanded some answers, "Wait, what? Where are we going?"

He paused, impatience creeping into his voice as he whipped his head around, "To get you some clothes."

Lex frowned, "Well, aren't you gonna get dressed before we head out into whatever the definition of 'public' means to your people?"

Darting a glance down at his attire, it was Scar's turn to twist his features into a frown. He gave her an incredulous look that spoke volumes along the lines of 'what are you talking about?' as well as 'are you incredibly stupid?'. Instead, he merely clicked with slowly as though speaking to a pup, "I AM dressed."

Having stiffened at his response, she was immediately about to give him a piece of her mind when the implication of his words sent her to an abrupt halt.

Already dressed? If that was what he would be wearing then that meant she… would… be…

Oh… HELL no.

"I am _not_ going to be running around this strange place half-naked." Lex stated, eyebrow raised.

Scar's frown deepened at the tone of her voice. It had been a no-nonsense one that commanded others to obey. Well, Scar wasn't in the mood for it. Especially when it came from one who was, at most, the same rank as him. Growling in warning, he closed the distance between them with a deadly grace, crouching lower so he could look her eye to eye, "You think to order me around, Ooman?"

Having seen him charge a hard meat and twist its ugly little head off, Lex realized she knew what it must have been feeling moments before its end. Her heart quickened at his approach, his every muscle screaming that he was straining to attack. But to his credit, he had great control. But then again, so did she.

Forcing a calm she did not feel, along with the hope that he had not helped her survive that hellhole only to kill her in his Clan's ship, she pitted her brown eyes against his amber as she replied, "I am merely stating my opinion. However you take it is your business. But I would rather strip your hide and wear it before willingly prancing around this ship with barely anything on."

The black woman braced herself, ready to hold her own should this behemoth decide to end their little indecision with a brawl. Despite everything they've been through, if this was what they had to do before he realized she was serious, then there was nothing else to think about.

He moved. Lex waited for the hit that she would counter. But surprisingly, none came.

Scar had moved, but it wasn't to attack. He had thrown his head back to release a burst of roaring laughter, his clawed hand clutching his stomach. Immediately it was as if all tension in the room had been chucked out. Lex wasn't really sure what had amused him so much, but at least she didn't have to fight him. Because she would really hate to have to kick his ass. After a short time, the Predator calmed and caught her gazing at him with a look that demanded explanation.

Chuckling as he shook his head, Scar admitted, "You have guts. Which is rare, since you are Ooman." He ignored Lex's scoff at that fact as he continued, "However, you will change your mind if you follow me."

Not quite sure what reason could possibly change her mind, Lex asked, "Oh yeah, and why is that?"

The reason was quite simply that Scar preferred the cooler climate of 80 degrees Fahrenheit within his own dwelling. But throughout certain habitual places within the ship the temperature was much, much higher.

Snorting at her stubborn posture, Scar clicked his mandibles thoughtfully. Perhaps it was just better to show her. Heading towards the wall next to the door, he punched the panel beside it before she could ask more questions. Immediately a large gush of intense, tropical heat flooded the room as the door spiraled open.

Lex blanched at the sudden shift in temperature, perspiration immediately dotting her brow since she still sported layers of human clothing. Clothing which had been designed to protect her from extreme artic temperatures. Which this, most decidedly, was not. It was as if someone had tossed a bunch of coals on the ground and poured enough water to make the very air as thick as a warm wool blanket. Even the simple act of breathing became more difficult.

With a sinking feeling in her gut, she realized that Scar had been right. Trying the best to console her hurt pride, she brought her gaze back to rest with Scar's smug one. Begrudgingly, she admitted, "Fine." Waving her hand forward in whatever direction Scar had been about to take earlier, she sighed, "Lead the way."

With nothing more than an amused trill, the yellowish-brownish Yautja turned and headed out the door. Once she was sure he wasn't looking, the small woman hastily discarded her parka and her unnecessary outer layers as if they had been on fire. How she hadn't noticed the warmer climate within the vessel earlier was a mystery, because right now she wanted nothing more than to turn the huge space ship around and dunk herself into the Antarctic Ocean. Naked.

Resigned to her fate, Lex followed him out.

-o-o-o-

Scar gave another amused snort when he turned to see if the Ooman was, indeed, following him. She seemed even more fragile with the mysterious disappearance of some of her Ooman articles of clothing. Now she only wore a close-fitting gray t-shirt and some slim black pants. Her boots were no where to be found.

He clicked to himself again as he observed her frown slightly, her bottom lip pushing into her upper lip tersely as she steadfastly ignored him. He turned straight again as a grin twisted his mandibles. He had never met an Ooman like her before.

He received another surprise as she appeared beside him. But when he gave her a look, she merely said, "What? You didn't think I was just going to trail behind you like some lost pup, did you?"

Grunting in acknowledgement, he turned forward once more, on the lookout for what he knew must be coming next.

-o-o-o-

Lex sighed as the Predator beside her continued in silence. At least he wasn't laughing at her anymore. However, before she could simply ignore him as well, she noticed something about his gait. It seemed… tense.

Almost expectant. But for what?

Almost in answer, a greenish Predator stood directly in her path. Expecting him to move along any minute, Lex paused. Except that he didn't move. But the black woman didn't know what irritated her more: the previous fact, or that he stood there not even attempting to acknowledge her presence. The edge of Lex's mouth tightened and she peered around the Yautja to see that Scar was still walking and was a good dozen feet away already.

Politeness be damned.

Lex continued walking as well, 'accidentally' bumping into the stranger with enough force to send him stumbling a little to the side. The Ooman woman may not be as strong as a Yautja, but she knew tricks around that little handicap.

"Hey." An angry growl came from behind her.

Taking her cue from Scar's still walking figure ahead of her, Lex ignored the brute and kept doing the same. Besides, he had not so much as glanced in her direction. Why exactly shouldn't she give him the same consideration? But the angry Yautja was not so easily deterred. She heard big stomping footsteps following behind her, the strides bigger and faster than her own. Of course, she simply pretended nonchalance, continuing her easy gait.

"Hey!" The unknown Predator barked louder.

Lex had just seen Scar actually coming to a stop far ahead when an unwelcome hand gripped her by the shoulder, forcefully stopping her steps even as it spun her around.

"Look at me when I speak, ugly Ooman child bearer!" The greenish brute clicked insultingly, his large hand squeezing her shoulder painfully for added emphasis.

Lex's lip twitched at the burst of agony that originated from the spot, but that was all she allowed herself to show. NOW he notices her, huh? Turning her livid brown gaze upwards, Lex said in a dangerously low voice, "Get. Your hand. OFF. ME."

"Or what, puny soft meat?" The Predator growled, his brows furrowing deeper in anger as he realized not only was she standing up to him, but this puny Ooman was threatening him as well.

Lex didn't give him another second to think about it. Grabbing his wrist with one hand, she lunged forward, surprising the muscled warrior at the mere fact that she was attempting to come closer to her demise. But she smoothly transitioned the step as she dipped below his arm so that when she pivoted and spun her torso just so, she was able to easily break his grip. Hand still on his wrist, back now to her opponent, Lex quickly took the opportunity to yank his arm forward with her as she took a giant step. The Yaujta now off balance, Lex's back foot quickly slid out further as she followed through with the move to swipe the ten-foot-tall Predator's feet from beneath him.

If any of the Predators in the corridor hadn't been watching before, they looked now as a resounding crash thundered by the warrior's collision with the floor.

BOOM!

When silence filled the hall once more, Scar finally turned around stiffly to view the outcome. Managing to see despite the gathering crowd, he couldn't help the grunt of surprised approval that escaped his maw. The Ooman was standing on top of the fallen Yautja's back, one heel digging into the back of his skull as the other put pressure on the shoulder blade of the arm she continued twisting. He could just barely hear the warrior's grunts of pain.

"Do you yield?" Lex hissed, straining to keep the arm angled at an agonizing position. She could feel the heat starting to affect her and she desperately hoped this was enough to calm the other down. Her sore ribs began to throb painfully. Sweat dripped slowly down her temple as she forced out even breaths, not wishing to show any sign of weakness.

The stubborn Yautja growled between grunts, refusing to acknowledge defeat.

But Lex had other plans. Like following Scar so she could get outfitted properly in this heated environment. She couldn't have herself passing out from heat stroke now. Even walking had slowly taken its toll from this strange, humid atmosphere. Not to mention she basically felt naked without a weapon or some type of blade on her. She had stupidly left Rave's knife holstered back in her boot in Scar's quarters. She didn't have time to waste on this lowlife.

Forcing the Yautja's head into the floor beneath them with more pressure from her heel, Lex simultaneously began a tug of war with his arm and its socket. Now it was true that Predators had incredibly high tolerances for pain when it came to the Hunts. Wounds and scars were like honorable medals to parade around. But to receive such a thing from a challenge done onboard the ship with a fellow Clan member, that did not have the same kind of honor.

Just as she felt his arm was about to pop out, Lex heard what she was waiting for. It was mumbled, but in her relief she felt as though it was spoken loud and clear.

"I… yield…" The Yautja assented, not sounding too happy about it.

Immediately dropping the arm, Lex stepped off of the greenish Predator's back and made her way to where Scar stood. She could feel the eyes of all the other Yautja's on her, but she just ignored them. All looked surprised, but many were unfriendly. It seems just being marked and brought onboard were not immediate qualifications for acceptance. This thought turned sour in the brown-skinned woman's mind, but she pushed it aside for later.

Right now she wanted to gloat to Scar about her speedy victory. She eagerly tried to cover the distance between them while he simply stood there, thick arms crossed over his broad chest. She could almost swear there was a slight smirk to his mandibles.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, she saw Scar's eyes and mandibles widen in shock. At the same moment, she realized those loud thumps she had heard a split second before were the sounds of an enraged warrior coming for revenge. Before she could blink, turn, or even think, there was a large hand grabbing roughly at her hair. She made a slightly strangled sound as it pulled none-too-gently on her head. Yanked backwards, her face was upturned enough to see the extended wristblades hanging ominously overhead.

They slashed down.

His grip on her hair was too tight. She didn't have enough time. The only thing Lex managed to do was twist away. Narrowly missing her skull, the claws dug down into her shoulder instead. Her teeth clenched tightly at the explosion of pain. She was unable to refrain the small choked cry that slipped past her defenses. The blades stopped. However, they had cleaved down with enough force to carve small notches into the bone. At least she hadn't given him the pleasure of screaming outright. That or getting to split her skull open like a melon. Wondering if he hadn't sliced all the way through her in an attempt to carry out her torture, Lex opened eyes she hadn't realized were closed.

What she saw, though, was enough to make her gasp.

Scar was there in front of her, so close his dreads hung around her head as she looked at the heaving chest inches away. She followed the chest to the arm suspended beside her head, his yellowish-brownish fist wrapped around the bladed wrist of the sore loser in a death-like grip. THAT was what stopped the psycho from cleaving her in half, the strain of the two opposing arms visible in the trembling wristblade. Lex couldn't help flinching slightly as the shaking allowed the sharp blades to further shred her tissue and muscle.

Despite their close proximity, Scar noticed the flinch and a deep growl clicked from within his chest. Inch by inch, he managed to push the opponent's arm and its wristblade up and out of Lex's shoulder; to which the Ooman female let out a strained breath in relief. Mandibles twitching in anger, Scar leveled the greenish Yautja with a deadly look before twisting his arm. The snap of broken bones sounded off at the same time the offending Yautja cried out. But the Ooman didn't have time to absorb any of this as the losing Predator tossed her to the side by his grip on her hair, blind in his agony.

Lex let out a small, pained sound as her shredded shoulder made impact with the wall, a bloody splatter leaving its mark before she dropped, achingly, to the floor. Still holding the other's broken arm, Scar took a brief moment to whip his head to look at her before turning back to his opponent. His chest pushing forward as his free arm pulled back, the yellowish-brownish Yautja's mandibles spread wide open as he let loose a deafening roar. That's when the other Predator realized the trouble he had gotten himself into. He wasn't even a blooded warrior, after all, but a hot-headed unblooded Yautja out to prove something.

Finally releasing the other's useless arm, Scar clenched a fist as he stepped back. Rooted to the spot, the greenish Yautja could only watch as the Blooded Warrior threw his fist forward with a short bark. From Lex's vantage point, she could see it had the same effect of getting hit by a bullet train. The sore loser's head jerked back with an audible 'crack', his mandibles twisted in agony as green florescent blood sprayed out. The punch was enough to lift the colossal Predator into the air, throwing him a few dozen feet backwards before he finally hit the ground with a resounding crash.

The brown-skinned Ooman had watched it all from her front row seat on the floor, back pressing precariously against the wall, careful not to disturb the newly pulsing wound on her shoulder. With her other hand, fingers placed pressure as well as kept her arm immobile against her side. With the offending Yautja down, Scar heaved a final large breath, before whipping his head to meticulously go over Lex's wounds with his gaze. With low clicks, he started to head towards her.

Realizing his intent, Lex gave a short, brief shake of her head.

Pausing, he frowned slightly before taking another step.

Lex shook her head again, mouthing the word 'no' silently on her lips.

Though he did defend her honor by defeating the Yautja that had dared attack her from behind, Lex couldn't afford to be seen as weak. She couldn't.

Scar had realized this. Knew this was what she had to do. But he didn't like it. And he voiced it verbally with low, muttered growls. Thankfully, however, he did listen to her and stood where he had stopped. His mandibles flexed slowly with his distaste over the issue, though.

Something else Lex was thankful for was how everyone had been too busy looking at the fallen warrior to see the silent exchange between her and Scar. Unfortunately, now she felt the weight of many gazes burdening her more than her own wounds, both recently old and achingly new. Releasing her arm, Lex reigned in her expression as she reached behind her for the wall. Her hand found it with a small 'smack', the fresh sheen of blood being responsible for the sound. She made sure she only anchored herself against the wall for a breath before she pushed herself up to her feet.

She ignored the heavy looks she was receiving, not sure she wanted to interpret them then and there. Instead, she looked directly towards Scar, forcing her body not to tremble as a wave of pain rolled over her.

Perceptive as ever, the yellowish-brown Yautja barely stifled a growl as he caught the flash of anguish in her chocolate-colored eyes. Surprisingly, the Ooman veiled the look quickly as she recovered, nodding once.

Without a glance back, Lex forced out an even breath as she continued walking down the hall. She feared the others wouldn't part before her. But before she could find out if they would resist, a strained second passed and they moved, letting her through. Behind her, Scar took his time to look at the unconscious Unblooded warrior on the ground. With a short growl, he turned his head to observe the Ooman female walking away. A small spurt of pride growing in his chest, Scar gave a small grunt of approval and followed. Along the way, some of the others caught his attention before giving barely perceptible nods.

Apparently, some of them agreed.

-o-o-o-

By the time they reached their destination, it felt as if Lex had traversed across half the ship, fighting what felt like at least a quarter of its occupants. There were some that had chosen the more subtle way as the first greenish one, pretending not to notice as they obstructed her in some demeaning way; and others, who simply charged right in with the same tact as a blind rhino.

Needless to say, Lex ended up barely managing not to limp into the room, Scar on the bare edges of sanity as he held himself back from simply grabbing Lex and carrying her into the threshold himself. He had had to fight himself since the very first dumbass challenged her. Noting that there were a couple Yautja milling about outside the entrance, Lex eyed Scar warily beside her. She didn't like that look in his eyes.

Half the time it seemed she was fighting Scar during their whole trip. After each fight he would worry, growling with growing concern and dislike as she would come away with some new ache to torment her. She was just thankful that not all were bleeders like the one on the top of her shoulder. It stung every time she shifted her upper torso, the old blood cracking along the thin exterior layer that had hardened and dried.

She flinched as she turned a little too fast to observe the scene behind her.

Scar clicked low and in frustration.

Lex looked briefly in his direction before turning forward once more. She had just been checking for more possible candidates to fight. But none had looked that pissed off. Or interested, in that matter. On the other hand, Scar looked like he was just about ready to knock a few heads. If he could stop himself from completely ripping them off, that is.

The door had barely spiraled closed behind them when Lex found herself being backed against the nearest wall. The minute the door had closed, Scar had whirled to stalk towards her, a seriousness coming off him in waves. Unconsciously, her feet led her in a slow backward retreat. Feeling the proximity of the barrier behind her, Lex stopped. Despite the need to cower before the immense and dangerous figure before her, who only halted a foot or so away from her, Lex held her ground.

She began to demand, "Just what the hell is your prob-"

But Scar interrupted her with a brief part growl and part bark, one arm shooting out to press against the wall beside her head. Without warning, he leaned further in, his locks and reptilian-skinned face much closer than she found comfortable.

"What are you do-" She started to ask, trying to step away.

But the stubborn Yautja trapped her in as his other arm shot out to the wall as well, the Ooman feeling very much like what sardines must feel in a tin can. He trilled his displeasure at her attempt to move away and continued his close inspection. Understanding his intent, Lex sighed in exasperation, "I don't _need_ a babysitter."

Scar growled, his head snapping back up to glare his intense amber gaze inches from her face, before returning where he left off; which was somewhere along her ribs. Lex frowned and turned her own gaze away, relenting. She was fine with just ignoring her over-worried companion before his locks brushed against her collar bone, sending a shiver to travel through her.

Blinking in surprise, Lex turned her sights to the Yautja that was now crouching before her, meticulously raking his gaze over her legs. Once again, Lex found her eyes tracing his impressive physique, some muscles bulging even when they weren't in use. Not sure exactly why, she found herself trying to imagine what it would feel like with his muscled form on top of her. Under her. IN her.

Lex felt a healthy flush running through her veins. What was she thinking? 'Stop it, silly girl.' She berated herself inwardly, 'What makes you think Scar even sees you in that way?' Sure, she was a beautiful woman. But that was in human standards. What's to say she was just as pretty in Yautja standards as well?

'And what am I thinking? He's not exactly within my category of species either. Hell, who's to say we even have the right parts?' Lex argued with herself.

That's when she realized Scar was done and standing. How she missed that, she would never know. But he was staring at her.

Embarrassed, Lex felt a whole new rush of blood fill her face, praying to God he didn't know what she was just thinking.

Moments earlier, Scar had finished his observations to catch a faint whiff of something. It was sweet. His mandibles flared as he attempted to discern what it was and where it came from. When he had straightened to look at the small Ooman warrior before him, he realized where it had come from. And as he watched her brown gaze tracing his relaxed form, he was burning with curiosity as to what the scent meant. It was so alien…

Yet so familiar…

He heard a faint purring in the room. With a start, he realized it was coming from him.

Lex herself was surprised when the purring rumbled softly from within the muscular chest before her, the very sound vibrating softly through her bones. It was… pleasant. She was just raising her brown gaze to stare curiously into Scar's amber when her vision started to become distorted.

Hair plastered to the sides of her face with sweat, reality came crashing down on Lex. The heat. The wounds. The exertion. It all took its toll on her body. Swaying slightly on her feet, Lex reached out for Scar with one hand, only to miss as she pitched sideways. But as always, the Yautja was there. His big arms enclosed around her slender form even before she could begin her uncontrolled fall.

Worried, Scar heard the Ooman mumble something before she passed out. His brow was furrowed until her realized what she had said.

"…mmm… FINE…"

Shaking his head, Scar snorted. Stubborn woman.


	6. Deal with it

Disclaimer: I do not own AvP nor do I attempt to make any profit from the writing of this fanfic.

-o-o-o-

Scar looked dumbfounded at the slender Ooman now in his arms.

What was he supposed to do now?

This wasn't where he had originally intended for them to go. Scar had a feeling the wardrobe maker wouldn't be too happy to have an Ooman make an appearance only to bleed all over the merchandise.

So on the way to their original destination, Scar had decided to make a pit stop in this room instead.

"Rave!" Scar barked loudly, head whipping around the room. This was, after all, the big Yautja's quarters; but the big Yautja himself was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he…?" The Blooded Warrior clicked low in frustration.

Amber eyes finally resting on the brown-skinned female in his hold, the Predator sighed aloud. He was really not looking forward to this. After her outburst in the medical ward, Scar had resorted to tending to her previous wounds himself. Though doing so was in no way related to her threat about gonads and such. As if Scar would even let her close enough to even ATTEMPT something of the sort.

He had just been too tired to try and find another group of healers to attend to her. And he had needed to go to his room to get rid of his armor. So it had been an obvious choice to appoint himself with the task. Of course, putting the gel had been really tricky, seeing as how it could have either worked with her Ooman physiology or… killed her.

Carrying her over to Rave's bed, Scar put Lex carefully down before grabbing some of the bigger Yautja's med supplies. Still grumbling about the other Predator not being there, Scar slammed the items down on the table a little harder than necessary. The brownish-yellow Predator cursed himself as he whipped his head to look over the Ooman. After a moment's reassurance that she was still out of it, Scar opened the kit softly and dabbed a wet, sponge-like tool over her worst wound. The shoulder.

Lex groaned slightly, her brow furrowing as she turned her head slightly away. Scar couldn't help holding his breath at that, wondering if she would wake. But after a few stretched moments, he realized she wouldn't. At least, not yet.

Taking out a small precision blade, the Yautja made quick work of her shirt, cutting around the immediate area of her shoulder wound. The wetness from the sponge did its work, liquefying the crusted blood and allowing him to slowly peel the cut-out cloth for easy access to the torn flesh below. The crimson, shredded sinew glared angrily up at him, as if it knew what he was about to do next.

Tossing the bloodied cloth aside, Scar prepared the healing mixture by grinding and churning some grey powder with a burnt sienna-colored solution in a small bowl. When the two substances met, an instant hissing was released as a small wisp of smoke trailed into the air. The resulting, bubbling substance was a startling blue once the smoke had cleared, and Scar nodded with satisfaction. The right proportions had been used and the healing mixture would be very potent.

Which also meant it would be terribly painful.

But it was necessary. Especially since he had seen the wristblades nick her bones. The gooey paste should act as an agent to mend those bones and torn muscles, helping the girl recover; and hopefully it would be a speedy one, seeing as how the list of challengers had not dwindled much.

He clicked with worry. He had mixed a weaker paste earlier to form a thin layer underneath the bandages around her upper midsection, attempting to heal any bruised tissue or fractured ribs. It had been difficult, what with the Ooman clothing in the way. He had had to push it up to just below her breasts in order to smooth on the paste and wrap the bindings. She had barely stayed unconscious for that treatment, crying out from the pain.

Amber eyes scanned her anxiously. How would she respond to this stronger mixture?

Flexing his mandibles cautiously, the Yautja approached the bed, a large scoop of the healing goop in his upturned palm. He had an organic wrap in his other hand, planning on just applying the mixture and slapping on the wrap before she knew what hit her. But for some odd reason, a knot of worry settled in his stomach.

Snorting at himself, Scar simply shook his head and stepped forwards, one hand pressing cautiously against the middle of her chest. The wrap was dropped unceremoniously on the bed, right above her shoulder, ready for a quick retrieval. Tracing her Ooman face with his gaze once more, the Blooded Warrior turned his amber orbs back towards the wound. He expelled a breath slowly.

With one smooth motion, he spread the gel, making sure it filled in all the gashes and holes. Grabbing the wrap with that same hand, he pressed it lightly over the goop, hearing it slurp as it basically suctioned on, edges sealing around the wound and on her skin. Simultaneously, he placed pressure on the hand on her torso, knowing what would come next.

In no time at all, the Ooman's eyes shot open, her mouth parted as she let out a pain-filled scream of agony.

-o-o-o-

Lex awoke to fire burning through her nerves, her skin so hot she felt like she was melting. A blind echo of pain rushed out in waves from her shoulder, her arm numb as if it had been ripped off.

Unaware of her own guttural cries, or even her own surroundings, Lex felt an intense pressure on her chest. Unthinking, she aimed for what she instinctively knew to be the weakest part on the appendage. It buckled easily and the Ooman female jumped up from whatever she had been laying on, body still curling and twitching with agony.

A loud roar caught her attention and she whipped her head up in time to see a blurred figure stomping over to her. Crouching defensively, trying to sift through the searing pain, she was able to block the first strike. It had been an arm.

But the second attack went through her defenses.

Oddly enough, all the other arm did was snake around her back and pull her hard into the other's body. She writhed around, trying to free herself. But the first arm came back to hook around her torso as well, pinning her own arms down as it drew her closer.

Another growl, closer this time. She could barely piece together the word that was said.

Yanking her head up, she narrowed glaring eyes at the form before her, the pain still creating a thick haze she couldn't see past. Drawing back her lips, she let out a feral snarl, pain and anguish driving her towards the only place she had left: anger.

The form before her stilled.

Lex just kept twisting, trying to get free.

-o-o-o-

Scar was caught off guard when she had hit right on the inside of his elbow to get him to release her from the bed.

Seeing her scramble to stand, eyes glazed over, topped his irritation with worry. Giving a short bark to catch her attention, he bounded forward to draw her in and immobilize her, not taking notice when she blocked one of his arms. He had to make sure she couldn't further irritate her wounds before she got her senses back.

"Hold still." He growled, wrapping both arms around her.

This seems to have caught her attention, and she snapped her head up to glare at him, snarling.

Scar froze at that. Why the little minx…

She had some fight to her. And for some strange reason, Scar found he was a little attracted to that.

But he didn't have time for this.

Each time she struggled, the bandage would flop a little bit more out of place. Not to mention he knew the previous challenges produced more damages elsewhere to her fragile Ooman body as well. Holding her tighter, he gave a soft growl, trying to think what else he could do.

-o-FLASHBACK-o-

_"Are you... will you leave me again?"_

_Scar's response was immediate. And though it was still softly spoken, it was filled with an unshakable conviction and a light growl._

_(Never.)_

_A joy-filled tear traveled down her cheek as her arms, which had been dangling lifelessly before, wrapped around his broad torso, her fingertips barely meeting at the small of his back._

_Heartened by the fact that she was embracing him back and that she was... just... ALIVE, Scar could only pull her closer to him, never wanting to let go._

_His voice ringed with a hardened belief as he promised her softly, (Never again.)_

-o-FLASHBACK-o-

Scar trilled softly at that memory; of when he had gone back for her on the Ooman ship vessel, the Piper Maru. She had been under the belief that she had been left behind, when he had merely placed her where she would receive the best life-saving care at the time. She had lost a lot of blood. And while the Yautja did have substitutes for building back what organic tissue or bone is lost, they did not have the amount of freshly maintained Ooman blood Lex had required. Not to mention the genetic intricacies that were interwoven with the procedure; considering her soft meat biology.

In his musings, Scar almost missed that the Ooman had quieted in his arms by a fraction. What had he done?

-o-FLASHBACK-o-

_At first, nothing happened. _

_Subtly changing his tactic, Scar pressed his mandibles against her hair as he purred a little louder, "…Lex…"_

_That got her attention. _

-o-FLASHBACK-o-

Perhaps…

His hold on her tightened as she began struggling a little more earnestly. Cutting back a warning growl that had begun rumbling in his chest, he paused a little.

Leaning his head a little closer, he began purring.

Being that close reminded him of that particular, earthy scent she possessed. Blinking, he realized that his close proximity with her all the time had kind of numbed him to that strange taste. Did he actually… like it?

"Lex…" He trailed off, purring.

Pressing her closer to him, he nuzzled his mandibles in her curly locks, immersing himself in the Ooman's scent. Even the feel of the soft hair was… enjoyable.

He had been so distracted that he didn't catch when she had stopped struggling altogether.

As a matter of fact, she was actually staring up at him now, her brown eyes very coherent.

"Scar…?" Her voice trailed off, questioning.

With a puzzling sense of disappointment, he pulled back from her, stopping the purring altogether. For a brief moment, he thought he had seen the same feeling flitting through her eyes, but in the next instant it was gone.

Suddenly in a sour mood, frustrated with the very fact that he did not know why, Scar grumbled and headed to the bed to clean up the mess he had left.

-o-o-o-

Lex frowned as the behemoth stalked away, his temperament worse for wear. What had she done?

SHE wasn't the one who had done… whatever it was Scar had done that had made her endure moments of intense agony. SHE wasn't the one who had nearly squeezed the other do death. And she was definitely not the one… who…

Lex paused in her ranting thoughts as her gaze drifted over to her bandaged shoulder. NEWLY bandaged.

Well… crap.

'I guess I should thank the big lummox,' She sighed as she thought this to herself. So much for cussing him out and whatnot.

"Scar…" She started to say, taking a step forward.

The big Yautja had just whipped his head around to pin her with a glare when the door spiraled open.

As the even bigger, brownish-green Predator stepped in, Scar's anger redirected itself effectively, "Rave, where the HELL were you?"

Blinking at the unexplained hostility, Rave halted in his tracks before exploding, "YOU demand that of ME while you SMEAR her filthy Ooman blood all over MY room?!"

Lex's gaze snapped over to the big Young Blood's to demand, "WHAT about my blood?"

Rave didn't even spare her a glance as Scar shouted back at Rave, "Yes, this is YOUR room where YOU are supposed to be."

"You're starting to act like a child-bearer." Rave snarled, "What? Couldn't handle the puny Ooman yourself?"

"Are you questioning my manhood?" Scar snarled back, mandibles flared in challenge.

"Only ever since your were born." Rave growled low, fists clenching and unclenching in anticipation. Rarely did they ever battle anymore. And despite numerous fights the bigger Yautja would get into, none had matched the skill and prowess the smaller fighter displayed.

Scar's eyes narrowed, chest heaving in for a battle cry.

But before anything else could be done, the slender figure of the brown Ooman stepped in between them, palms facing each Yautja. Perhaps in a peaceful gesture...?

"Hold, the fuck, on." Lex bit out harshly.

Perhaps not.

Scar gave out a low growl.

Rave sagged slightly, sensing his fun being spoiled as he asked in defeat, "What?"

"I have been through enough fighting in one day to stand around for one more-" Lex started to say.

The big brute interrupted her to say, "Then leave."

The heated glare she sent Rave was enough to quiet him, though he did heave out a huge sigh, before she continued, "-ESPECIALLY when its over something as pointless as your inflated egos."

"Why do you get to have all the fun…" Rave grumbled.

"Would YOU like to be the Ooman?" Lex ground out slowly.

"Pass." Rave sighed, staring dejectedly off into a wall.

"And YOU…" Having deflated the building conflict between the two, Lex turned her attention towards the silent one. Scar tensed, preparing for more shouting or even an insult or two. What he did not expect was what came from her lips next, "Thank you. For the bandage."

Uncomfortable with the sincerity he found in her voice, Scar turned slightly to look away, clawed hand scratching his dreadlocks, "Let's just get you into some decent clothes."

Shrugging in consent, the heat still making her extremely sluggish, Lex followed as the yellowish-greenish Hunter led her out of the room.

"Oh, don't bother…" Rave's voice could be heard as the door spiraled shut, "Allow ME to clean up the mess YOU guys made…"

-o-o-o-

"You call THIS decent?!"

Scar clamped his big hands over his ears as the Ooman female shrieked from the next room. He forgot Oomans had a peculiar shyness with nudity, and had almost gotten into a tussle with her as he demanded she strip in front of him and the wardrobe maker.

Of course, this outcome wasn't necessarily any better.

"Look, you either wear THAT or you wear the clothes you had to cut up." Scar growled. Lex had found out the hard way that many of her wounds refused to detach from her Ooman fabric. But much to her credit, she hadn't screamed. Just a pained gasp.

His comment was met with silence.

Impatient, Scar was seriously considering barging in there when her voice drifted out of the connected room.

"The netting feels weird…"

Sighing, Scar explained, "It'll adjust the temperature relative to the comfort of your core temperature."

"I noticed. But that doesn't change how weird it feels." Lex grumbled, before continuing in a slight whine, "There's not enough clothe…"

"Deal with it." Scar growled, ignoring the quizzical look on the wardrobe maker's face. He had yet to figure out if it truly was a female under all that face paint and tattoos. Either way, he wasn't interested in finding out.

His snipped words had the desired effect as the Ooman predictably stormed into the room, "Why don't you say that to my face?"

"Gladly." Scar retorted, whipping his head to look at her as he stood.

But he was halted in his tracks as he paused to admire her sleek form. Puny she might be, but you could tell her lithe body was wired with power and strength. The outfit even went so far as to enhance the beauty of her strength. Why she refused to wear it was a mystery to Scar. Oomans could be so strange.

"This-" Lex indicated the green outfit she was currently wearing, "- is nothing more than a bikini with a sorry excuse for a skirt."

"Loincloth." The Wardrobe Maker interjected.

"What?" Lex asked, brows scrunched in her frustration, "Whatever. Look, I am NOT wearing this… this… sorry excuse for clothing!"

The Wardrobe Maker made an appalled sound at his work being criticized, "I'll have you note, making something in your size in such short notice was near impossible!"

"Sorry, it's not your clothes, it's me." Lex said shortly, waving at the yellowish-green Yautja warrior, "I was just trying talk to crab face over there."

Scar bristled at her last words. Stalking over to the smaller warrior, he growled harshly, inches from her face, "DEAL with it."

The rumbled seriousness of his voice caught her attention. Though she couldn't help the anger that rose in the simple fact that Scar sounded like he was ordering her around. He didn't have to say it, but she could read in his eyes the threat that she either wore that or nothing at all.

Fuming, she bit her tongue and said harshly, "FINE."

Scar blinked, surprised that she was so… accommodating. It seemed the more she hung around them, the more she was adopting the Yautja warrior ways. Gruffly exhaling, he nodded his head once before turning to the Wardrobe Maker, "My thanks for your haste."

"Of course, anything for Newly Blooded Warriors." The Yautja with the painted face replied, bowing repectfully. The Maker then turned to Lex, saying in a slightly excited voice, "I have never had to make such unique measurements before. Stop by later and I may have more for you."

Biting back her gut reaction of saying 'not a chance in hell', Lex merely nodded and smiled, "My thanks as well."

When she turned to Scar, she caught him glancing at her with a strange look in his eye. But then it was gone the moment he realized she was looking back. She frowned as he turned and walked away, wondering what that was about. However, she was quickly distracted as she looked back down at her outfit. She was much too modest to pull this kind of thing off back on Earth. Hell, she was too modest to pull this outfit off here. Noticing that the Wardrobe Maker was watching her, she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"C'mon." Scar said impatiently in the doorway, "Let's go to the mess hall before Rave eats all the food there."

Jogging up to the other warrior –which was much easier due to the thermal netting- Lex walked past him, "All right. Don't get your panties in a wad."

She nearly toppled over, but managed to merely stumble a few steps, as Scar slugged her on the arm. He growled, but she just grinned.

-o-o-o-

Lex didn't know how to take the different reactions she was getting. Seeing as how everyone was either indifferent or eager to kill her before, she could only blame what was happening now on her new outfit.

Basically, while the amount of challenges reduced drastically, the new advances were increasing. Unfortunately, while it was less physically challenging, it was no less exhausting.

"Sorry. Not interested." Lex edged around the robust, orange Yautja. After the numerous, and previous, offers she had already she was just too tired to care.

"I am Honored Warrior." He clicked, confusion weaving into his tone, as though he could not comprehend her answer.

Lex raised her brow, before smiling and slapping him on the chest, "Good for you."

She tried to step around him once more, but he blocked her path. Lex looked back up at towering Yautja with growing concern. It was obvious he would not take rejection as well as the dozens of others who had asked. Of course, she had to give a couple of them a knock on the head, or a broken limb or two –usually the offending hand- but then again, none of then were Honored Warriors.

"Are you insulting a warrior of my status?" He demanded, growling.

"I am merely telling you my response, I have no say in how you take it." Lex replied slowly, knowing she was treading in deep water. The build of this Yautja was similar to others, as in that it was very large. But the way he carried himself spoke volumes about whether or not she should take him seriously. Despite all of this, Lex knew she couldn't back down. She couldn't be seen as weak. On this ship, in this culture… the weak were torn apart. So she continued, "Are you disrespecting my answer?"

They just stood there, minutes ticking by, staring the other down.

Scar must've circled back when he realized she wasn't following, for he was suddenly beside both of them, arms crossed over his chest, "Is there a problem, Dalantu?"

"Are all Newly Blooded Warriors losing track of mannerisms?" Dalantu growled, dreadlocks whipping as he glared at the yellowish-greenish Yautja.

"*Honored* Warrior Dalantu…" Scar corrected himself, eyes narrowing.

If the air wasn't tense before, it practically crackled with the electric intensity now.

Dalantu seemed to measure the Blooded Warrior, before asking in a low and serious tone, "Do you speak for her?"

Scar's amber eyes narrowed even more. He switched his gaze to Lex's confused brown, before returning to Dalantu's orange orbs. He clicked in irritation, but otherwise said nothing.

The Honored Warrior growled, stepping closer to the other warrior as he repeated, "Do you…?"

Scar turned once more to look at Lex. She got chills from it this time, unsure of what it was within the depths of that gaze. Something was not being said, something that neither of them could acknowledge. Lex wasn't sure what, exactly, Dalantu's question meant. But Scar's reaction made her reassess its importance.

The Blooded Warrior finally turned his gaze away, looking at neither Lex nor Dalantu as he replied sullenly, "No…"

-o-o-o-

Hmm, that only took a while to get out. Sorry guys, didn't realize I hadn't posted this yet.


	7. damn outfit

Disclaimer: The three "N's": No own. No profit. No sue.

**Bee** (reviewer from AFF): Thanks for the in-depth analysis on the story. I love it when reviewers mention parts of the story they like, or would like to see.

Scar: …Bee is trying to kill me…*_flexes fist_*

Lex: *_restraining the Yautja_* No, Bee is reading into the plot, if there is anyone

you should kill, it's BlueBastard.

Scar: …I see…*_glare of death changes course_*

BlueBastard: …

**DarlingSM** (reviewer from FF): *_grins_* I'm glad to be your recruiting officer. Can never have enough AvP fans.

Rave: *_shakes head slowly_* you shouldn't have done that…

Jet: major ego stroking, bad idea…

Lex: Now BlueBastard might actually… what's that word… update? Post?

Scar: ...the horror.

-o-o-o-

The Honored warrior made amused clicked noises, before turning his orange gaze back towards the Ooman female.

Scar looked like he was ready to burn a hole into the wall next to them, that death gaze latching onto a random Yautja that decided to walk in between Scar and the wall. Said Yautja paused, a terrified look on his features. Probably unblooded. But Scar growled anyway, needing some sort of release for his pent up frustrations. The unknown Yautja, confused as to what he had done to upset a Young Blood, came short of sprinting away down the hall.

Looking worriedly at her companion, Lex started to say, "Scar-"

She hadn't realized she was reaching out for Scar's arm when Dalantu suddenly caught her hand in his immense grasp. Taken by surprise, Lex blinked, cutting herself off midsentence as she assessed the Honored warrior before her. Was he wanting to battle her now?

"What is your name, female Ooman?" He rumbled.

Beside her, Scar whipped his head to look at the two, an unreadable look in his eye. Lex turned to look at Scar before she looked back at Dalantu. Testingly, she tugged at her captured hand. But to no avail.

With a small, defeated sigh, deciding it was better to just play along rather than jump into a fight with someone of this warrior's caliber without proper rest, she replied simply, "Lex."

Dalantu tugged, bringing a surprised Lex closer. Scar, now behind her, growled as she barely saved herself from planting herself face first into the Honored warrior's chest. Dalantu had lowered himself now to level her with his orange gaze, ignoring the agitated Blooded warrior behind her.

"I request your full name, Ooman Lex…"

Leveling him with a gaze of her own, the female attempted once more to yank her hand out of his, but it proved just as fruitless as the first time. Giving an even bigger sigh, she replied, "…Alexa…"

-o-o-o-

Scar bristled behind her. What was Dalantu trying to get at? Asking her for her name? As if formalities would grant him favor with the Ooman female.

The Blooded warrior paused, reassessing his thoughts.

Not that he should care. I mean, why should he?

-o-o-o-

"I, Honored warrior Dalantu, would like to let my intentions be known. Alexa, I will court you, and perhaps soon welcome you to the warmth of my bed." He nuzzled her hand affectionately, albeit briefly, with his mandibles before releasing Lex.

Shivering at the intimate contact, Lex was quick to act and jumped back the moment she was let go.

Quelling the instant urge to just shout 'NO' and slug him across the face, Lex decided maybe treating him with the same cordiality would get her somewhere her previous statements hadn't.

"Honored warrior Dalantu, I must, respectfully, refuse."

Dalantu gave a small chuckle, as he straightened up to his full height, before replying, "We shall see."

Or… maybe not.

Lex frowned at the back of the Honored warrior as he lumbered away, muttering under her breath, "Cocky, egotistical bastard…"

Beside her, Scar snorted and began to lead the way without another word.

Jogging slightly to keep up, Lex growled, "Personally, I preferred when they were all out for my blood. This is your fault, you know." She looked down at her new wardrobe once more. While the top seemed to offer support, she personally thought it dipped a little too low in the cleavage area. Not to mention you could barely even call it a top. More like revealing jade lingerie posing as a bikini top. Two vine-like twisting straps hooked over her shoulders while two extra straps cut diagonally just below her shoulders. The skirt –or actually, the loincloth, as they had referred to it as- was only more decent than a thong because it had flaps of fabric covering both the front and back. Feeling her face heat at the indecency of it, Lex glared off angrily as she muttered, "Ridiculous… stupid… outfit."

Scar's amber gaze settled on her, giving her a weird look, before he looked forward once more. Not saying a word.

"What's your problem?" Lex, seriously confused, asked bluntly.

"I'm hungry." He snapped, feeling his voice laced with a desire for something else. But he shook his head in frustration, as though in attempt to knock the thought loose from within the hidden confines of his mind.

Without another word, he picked up the pace. Glaring silently at his back, Lex jogged a little faster.

"Well, sorry. Mister empty-stomach jerk-face." She muttered under her breath. She was sure he heard her, as he increased their pace even more.

She was just thankful the thermal netting would regulate her core temperature, otherwise she would have passed out from heat exhaustion in her attempts to keep up.

-o-o-o-

She had just stepped into the mess hall when an enormous Yautja wrapped his trunk-like arms around her torso and lifted her in the air.

Her reaction was to aim for body part closest to her since one arm was unpinned, which was namely the face, when she stopped her elbow an inch before contact.

"Rave, you big lummox, I was about to send you to the Healer myself." She grinned, looking into that greenish-brown face.

Rave laughed deeply, setting her down on her feet before patting her on the back, "That's our little fighter. I couldn't believe you made it this far."

Steadying herself from one of Rave's 'pats' she felt her shoulder stinging slightly, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, big guy."

"Truly, you did not doubt her abilities." Scar commented with a wry smirk. Lex shot him a shielded look from his side. Apparently someone was in a better mood. Then again, who was she to complain?

Rave waved it off, "Of course not. Enough small talk, let's grab some grub."

"Just find someplace where we can eat in peace." Scar replied, much to Lex's relief. It was though he could read her mind.

"Of course."

-o-o-o-

Scar stepped to the side, Rave lifting his tray in the air, as the unfortunate Yautja flew headlong through the small opening they provided. He ended face first into a pillar, where he promptly passed out on the floor.

The two Blooded warriors then turned to their smaller companion, her chest heaving rapidly as she breathed. But it was not fuelled by exhaustion, but rather frustration.

"Are you all right…?" Scar ventured to ask.

She leveled him with a glare, before stalking off, growling, "I swear, if one more Yautja tries to grope me, I am going to rip his gonads off."

"And I…" Rave said, looking slightly uncomfortable, "will be as far away from that as I can possibly get. I like to see a good battle, but for a Yautja to have his manhood torn off… that's just not right…"

Scar snorted, which ,he noted, cracked a small grin at the edge of Lex's lips. For some odd reason, it was comforting. The previous run in with that Honored warrior had put Scar on edge. He didn't know what it was about Dalantu, but something just rubbed Scar the wrong way about that guy. He was potential trouble for Lex.

A thought rose, tenuous like a blade of grass that had just been trodden on, 'Potential trouble… *just* for Lex…? Or for himself?'

With a mental growl, and a mental stomping to boot, Scar snarled 'YES! And… NO!'

Lex, in the meantime, was busy looking over the vast selection of foods. It was like a huge banquet, a large and mostly meat-filled feast calling to all her senses. The only difference was the obvious alien meal plan, and the wardrobe requirement for all the Yautja present. Which fell into two distinct categories, either covered in deadly, lethal armor… or in barely nothing at all.

She walked up to Scar, who seemed to be deep in thought, and hit him on the shoulder. Startled, Scar's mandibles flexed wide as he snarled, "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me I could wear armor? That's what I want. Armor. Not this two-bit sorry excuse for an underwear-slash-bikini of an outfit!" She hissed in low tones, glaring as some Yautja looking in their direction.

"In case you didn't notice, armor isn't made as effortlessly, or as quickly, than a selection of our regular attire." Scar said dryly, shooting his own dirty look at the eavesdropping diners. Their curiosity quickly vanished as they made a hasty exit.

Pissed at Scar because he made sense, and peeved that her own glare hadn't been enough to throw off the onlookers, Lex quickly dropped the subject and wandered over to the table. Clicking irritatingly, Scar followed.

Her new goal was to find grub. She passed over something that resembled chewed up guts and fingers. Scratch that. Her new goal was to find edible grub. When Scar brushed past her, she bit back her tongue and resolutely ignored him. It was relatively easy.

Until, that is, he started to do something that slightly resembled an attempt to annoy her.

She reached for a dish, only to find Scar somehow in her way. Frowning, she tried once more, moving to the other side of the muscled warrior.

Blocked once more. Her eyebrow twitched.

She could see Rave tilting his head from a ways away, his dreads hanging loosely as he wondered what game they were playing at.

All right. So Lex was a patient woman. She knew when to forge ahead and when to call it quits… and when someone was truly trying to mess… with… her….

She reached for a drink in a goblet, only to find Scar one step ahead of her, grabbing up the cup and downing the liquid in one go.

'How does he do that?!' Her mind screamed inwardly, 'What? Does he have EYES in the back of his big FAT head?!!'

The third time was the last straw. She sprung into action.

-o-o-o-

Scar had to admit. It had been an accident the first time, but now he found it quite amusing to frustrate the younger female like this.

He heard Rave's low trill of confusion, but he merely shrugged it off, deciding he was having too much fun to have it spoiled by actually trying to discern his actions through thoughts.

He had just made a face, not liking the bitter liquid he had drunk in her place at all, when Lex moved in a way that caught him off guard.

She literally danced around him, his amber gaze mesmerized by the lithe grace of her movements, surprised to find her suddenly in front of him. Lex was leaning on the table, a smirk of pure victory on her face, an alluring heat in her gaze. By the time his brain could catch up with his senses, it was too late.

The hunk of pie she held in her hands, hidden behind her, was suddenly splattering unwelcomingly on the side of his face. His mandibles twitched in shock.

Did she just…?

-o-o-o-

The look on his face was priceless.

Lex felt the moment stretch on forever, Scar just gaping at her in surprise. Her brown gaze trailed as a large chunk slowly made its way down his sculpted face to his strong jawline, only to plop softly on the ground.

That did it.

Lex burst out laughing. And off to her right, she heard Rave's deep guffaws as well. Scar's eyes narrowed, the look he shot his fellow Young Blood was obvious in its tone, though he rumbled it aloud anyway, "Traitor…"

This only made the two of them laugh harder.

A few more onlookers gathered as warm food plopped against Rave's face, effectively stopping his laughter. Lex had seen it coming and dodged the pie aimed for her face, dancing away as she chuckled with pleasure.

Scar attempted to nail her with food a few more times to no avail. She just kept dodging.

"Aw come on, Scar. Can't catch a little human girl?" Lex teased, throwing a smirking glance through lowered eye lashes.

She knew she was playing with fire, but she just couldn't help baiting Scar. He had started it, after all.

The way she kept evading him, and the alluring heat of her taunts, triggered the primitive hunger within Scar. He purred dangerously as he advanced.

Lex blinked, sensing the sudden change in her comrade. Scar lunged and she let loose a surprised gasp as she barely dodged him. He growled again, too near, and Lex felt her pulse quicken. Reacting on instinct, she pivoted and sprung away once more, feeling the breeze of Scar sailing past once more.

He was getting serious. Moving faster. More intent on catching her. That reason alone was enough to make her want to evade him.

Running as if to streak right past Rave, she reached out at the last moment to hook onto his arm, swinging around to the Yautja's other side as Scar overshot.

"Rave," Lex said breathlessly, her gaze darting nervously behind her. Scar had disappeared somewhere in the crowd, and the fact that she had no clue where he was made her stand on edge, "feel free to jump in anytime, you know."

"What you two do is none of my business." Rave grunted, though he had a knowing gleam is his eyes.

Before Lex could ask him what it was he knew, exactly, she let out a startled gasp as she was tackled from behind.

"That," Lex snarled, twisting in his hold so she was flat on her back, Scar's weight pinning her down, "was *cheating*."

"Shouldn't have let your guard down…" Scar trilled, appreciating the view of Lex sprawled beneath him. Without realizing it, he started purring.

Lex let loose a small breath, his purring vibrating through his whole frame. Melded so close to his muscled form, Lex couldn't help but feel it vibrate through her as well. It began to affect a certain warm spot in her core and Lex couldn't help the sudden flush that blossomed on her face.

Wanting a distraction, any distraction, Lex threw out a question without really thinking about it, "What did it mean when Dalantu asked you if you spoke for me?"

Almost as if she had splashed ice water on his face, she saw the change. Whatever game he had been playing was immediately relinquished, the ending goal obscured from her view. His face hardened and the purring stopped. With barely a pause, he was off of her and standing a little to the side. Lex hardly noticed the disappointment spreading through her at the loss of his heat. Of his body so close. She was too focused on the sudden change that had gone over Scar.

"What it meant… is not important." Scar finally clicked, his head turning away at the last part of his statement. Instead, he held out a hand, "Come, let's eat."

Frowning, confused, Lex took his hand anyways and pulled herself to her feet. If he thought she was just going to drop this, he had another thing coming.


	8. Lingering Doubts

kingdomfantasyanime453: You know what they say… if you make a face too long it just might stay that way… J/K, thanks for the review.  
Scar: No, No I think you're on to something BlueBastard. *advances menacingly*  
Lex: …What are you doing?  
Scar: What does it look like? Defending myself. Did you read that review?  
*counts off his fingers* Updates a good thing? And what's this about annoying  
me to death?  
Rave: *jumps out from behind a random bush* Little Green Monster!  
Scar: Aahhh! *is suddenly up a tree* What the hell was that?  
Lex: *looks just as confused as Scar* Yeah, what was that about?  
Jet: *high-fives Rave, grins at Scar and Lex* If you don't know, we're not telling.

A/N: Hey guys, wrote this first part of this chapter months ago. Seriously. Thanks for hanging in there boys and girls. Your reviews continue to amuse, surprise, and inspire me. Otherwise I woulda dropped this fic a long time ago.

-o-o-o-

"I still have pie on me somewhere… I can smell it…" Rave muttered unhappily, flicking a lone speck from his shoulder.

"Yeah, that'll keep you busy for a few cycles." Jet commented as she walked in from a connecting corridor.

"Would you like me to squish you under my boot, Jet? That won't take a few cycles, I'm sure of it." The large, greenish-brownish Yautja growled.

"Won't take a few cycles 'cause it ain't never gonna happen, sucker." Jet grinned.

"Woah!" Lex jumped in just as Rave was about to rush at the smaller black Yautja, Jet not making anything better as she crouched with arms wide, as though ready to fight, "I've had enough fighting for the day."

"One day, that little runt's gonna get what's coming to her!" Rave growled, one of his claws jabbing in the little female Yautja's direction. Of course, by 'runt', she was still about a foot taller than Lex, but then again, Lex's physiology was Ooman.

"Who you calling runt," Jet snarled back, clearly offended, "when you barely get any trophies with that big, fat head of yours!"

"No trophies…?" The green eyes of the larger warrior darkened as one of his mandibles twitched, "Big… fat head…?"

Feeling as though she were dealing with a situation that was about to hit the deep end, which it was, Lex laughed nervously as she explained, "Now Jet… I'm sure he didn't mean it with the 'runt' thing and Rave… she probably didn't mean it the way it sounded."

The only response she got, however, was a growl. Two growls, in fact.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get anything out, Jet was moving. In a flash, she had shoved the big brute to the ground, had a good laugh, and then was sprinting off down the corridor.

Lex looked just as stunned as Rave. It was no simple task to get the big warrior to the floor. A growl clicked out of his throat as soon as the Young Blood realized what happened. Slamming his fist on the ground, Rave got up and gave chase. Just as he turned the corner, Lex heard an angry roar burst from his throat.

Lex rolled her eyes. Those two.

Continuing down the passageway, the Ooman walked a leisurely pace. It seemed her day was looking up. It had been a whole hour and there hadn't been any challenges or failed attempts at passes made at her. She even found herself humming as she admired the feral, curved and wicked designs of the ship's interior.

"Some interesting company you keep… Ooman." The word was spat in disgust.

Lex paused, her own features twisting into a frown. Almost as if she had just stepped into a huge pile of shit.

The Healer Umtok was suddenly before her, his claws pressed together in front of his chest, ceremonial robes flowing freely to the ground. Lex didn't even want to think how stuffy it must be wearing that all day.

"Good thing for both of us, you aren't counted as one of them, isn't it Umtok?" Lex snarled, moving to walk past him.

But the Healer blocked her way, his own gaze darkening as he growled, "You *will* address me with proper respects, Ooman."

"Right." Lex scoffed, folding her arms across her chest, "You first."

"What respect does a filthy Ooman require?" Umtok demanded.

"Hmm. I could say the same about yourself." Lex quipped, her stance becoming more rigid and relaxed simultaneously. Everything about the other just rubbed her the wrong way. He almost reminded her of the Weyland corporation piece of slime back on the Piper Maru. The one that had attempted to overpower her and bend her to his will.

Winston.

Just thinking of him deepened her irritation. Cowardly piece of-

Scratch that. Lex looked over the lean Healer, his disgusted expression, and the way he smelled. This guy was worse.

"How… dare you!" The Healer sputtered, his grip tightening on his staff.

"You should really consider getting a mint, Umtok. Or maybe better dental. It smells like something crawled in there, took a shit, and died." Lex commented, face wrinkling in disgust.

Pain shot through her as Healer Umtok suddenly grabbed her forearm harder than necessary. She had to give credit to the guy, even as her gaze darkened; he was faster than he looked.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" She demanded slowly, unable to help the way the hairs in the back of her neck rose from the piece of slime touching her. Even his touch was clammy and uncomfortable.

"Do not think I do not know what game you are playing Pyode Amedha." his breath blew across her as he craned his neck closer, his gaunt form bending so she was graced with a closer look at his gray, skeletal features, "You may have fooled some of our Clansmen, C'jit even that foolhardy trio, but you do not. Fool. Me. You are a soft meat. A Pyode Amedha. You will NEVER be one of us."

To her dismay, his words pulsed deeply to her core. Anger and anguish battled within, keeping a stranglehold on any sharp retorts she could gave made in her defense.

Sensing a small grapple of victory, Umtok sneered, mandibles flexing closer to her turned cheek as he hissed, "You are a child... playing with fire. Pretending to be one of the people. A Yautja. You may dress like us. Walk like us. Talk like us. But still a quivering soft meat underneath the ruse. You are a fool not to think you will be burned."

Lip twitching, Lex gave a wordless snarl of her own, wrenching her arm from him as she took a step back, "I am no child."

She attempted to cover the hurt he had caused, the mental lashings that had struck her own doubts. But he had seen them. Had known from the start, and he clawed at them as he drawled viciously, "We live centuries, Ooman. Centuries. Our youngest see far past the years of the oldest living Pyode Amedha. You will forever be that, a child. How old do you think your Young Blood fools are?"

"None of that matters!" Lex said defiantly, though a tinge of uncertainty breached her growled tone.

"Does it not...?" Healer Umtok arched a brow ridge. Chortling, seeing the damage done, the Yautja turned to walk away.

Lex stood, fist clenched and trembling in her anger.

But the Healer was not done speaking. As his gray figure retreated down the darkened corridor, his voice echoed hauntingly, "You are playing a dangerous game, child. You will make a mistake. You will slip. The Black Warrior does not take kindly to pretenders or outsiders. He will come for you. And when he does... I will be there to watch you fall..."

Lex could barely breathe, she was so angry. If only she could punch that smug little smirk off his mandibles. Or better yet, just kill him altogether. But he had not challenged her. And she could not risk the tenuous hold she had in the Crescent Blood clan so far.

Shoulders tense, she forced herself to march the other way, wishing she could just sprint out of there as she heard Umtok's triumphant laughter, sliding chillingly down her spine.

-o-o-o-

("Fuck!")

Lex cursed at no one, kicking a pebble just because it was there. She had stumbled on this sanctuary of alien vegetation. A piece of Eden amidst the hulk of sharpened metal and hull. While she wasn't in the mindset to enjoy the beauty of the peaceful garden, she was grateful for its seclusion and apparent disuse by the ship's population.

She needed to be alone.

Finding a pond in the middle of the forest, she kicked the turf, throwing another stone to shatter the calm surface, before cursing aloud again.

("What am I doing here?") Her native tongue constricted at her vocal chords. Had it really been that long?

Could she really belong in such a hostile place? Among a culture so barbaric and bloodthirsty as the Yautja?

Frustration welled like a damn inside, and surged forth down a twin stream of silent tears.

Stupid.

She had been so stupid.

Why didn't she just stay with the other survivors? Wait for rescue to come. Rescue in human form?

She was a goddamn mountain climber guide, for fuck's sake. The only thing that had died in her hands before that fateful day in the artic was her piece of trash jeep back home. And... her father...

Lex felt a fresh well of tears.

No.

She couldn't cry. Not because of a bastard like Umtok.

But still...

Could he be right?

Lex spun and slammed a fist into the trunk, splitting open knuckles that had already cracked and bled through good use throughout the day.

Letting out a pained cry, one not wrought from any external struggle, Lex thumped her forehead solidly against the offending tree, eyes shut tight.

("Was this a mistake...?") She whispered.

A shift in the clearing tore a gasp from her as Lex whirled to face whatever opponent came now.

She brushed away her tears harshly, fearing the uncharacteristic show of weakness they might bring. But what her brown gaze settled on was certainly not what she had expected.

A wizened old Yautja stood, skin a pale white, though darker than his eyes. His elongated skull was ridged in a ovular circle, graying dreads hanging heavily with circlets and other banded trinkets. A closed, tan cloak covered the rest of his form. He looked fit. Muscular despite his obvious age. Though from the way he stood, he looked tired.

He stared, unseeing, in her direction. But when those milky orbs found her, she felt as though they threatened to pierce her very soul.

He stood across from her, on the other side of the lake. Lex suddenly felt foolish for her reaction. He looked millennia old, but probably still good for a fight, if anything she's observed about their race stood true. You didn't live long if you couldn't protect yourself.

"Do you often harm plants in such a way Young Blood?" Her fear in his understanding her earlier rants was replaced by relief, before immediately switching to confusion.

She frowned, touching the mark on her cheek.

"How did you know-" She started to ask.

"I know many things, young one." He mused slowly, stilling her voice with a calm wave of his gnarled, yet sinewy, hand. His voice had a distinctly calming effect, as did his mere presence alone. She was sure he was blind, but his tone yielded no need for further explanation than that single sentence.

"I'm sorry," She gave a deep bow, feeling the unbidden need to, along with a surge of guilt, "I didn't realize someone else was here."

"It is often in such moments, that one can catch the true glimpse of another." His blind eyes twinkled, as though from a hidden joke.

Though still nervous, she felt a shy smile bubble forth at his open mirth. She had yet to glimpse another Yautja with something other than a frown marring their features.

"You're... not like the others." She stated, relieved. Though she immediately worried she might offend him.

The older Yautja merely shifted his weight to his other foot, brow ridges raised slightly, "I believe I could say the same of yourself?"

"Yeah... and I'm pretty sure you're not the only one thinkin' that." It came out more bitterly than she had intended. She turned away, scoffing to herself before leaning back against the trunk, eyes closed, face upturned to soak in the artificial sunlight. Great, she manages to meet one Yautja -a civilized one who doesn't want to kill or mate with her- and she tries to start a pity party. Like a spout that won't stop pouring the crap, she found her voice muttering, "And I... just may be starting to agree with 'em."

She heard, more than saw, the projectile whizzing through the air. Dropping to her ass, back still against the tree, Lex's eyes snapped open.

Had she been wrong then?

The blade hit the trunk far above her with a sharp thump.

Suddenly, the old geezer was right in front of her.

How had he gotten across the lake so-?

His booted foot raised to crush her where she sat. Eyes widening, Lex rolled to the side, stumbling backwards onto her feet as he pressed his attack. He was faster than she thought possible!

She blocked a swipe with her forearm, her very bones vibrating in the flash of pain at the impact. Old he may be, but he was still wired thoroughly with muscles of steel and a tough leathery hide of iron. As his arm had shot out at her from under his cloak, she had caught a glimpse of intricate battle armor that made everyone else's she had seen so far look seriously lacking.

Her brown eyes flashed up at his blind whites, her voice stumbling as well, "W-who are you?"

His mandibles twisted in a smirk. But he did not answer.

Lex ducked under another blow, backing up as she said sternly, "I will not fight you."

She had no beef with him. Even now she felt no ounce of malice in his attack. Why was he-?

"Then you will die, Ooman." His voice held such certainty, such weight.

Fear spiked down her spine.

She was outmatched. This much she knew. And unarmed.

He couldn't possibly mean-

Pain blossomed as a booted foot clipped her shoulder as she frantically tried to dodge to the side. She spun violently through the air before crashing loudly into another three, barely catching herself with her arms to stop a wicked face-plant that would've broken her nose at the bare minimum. Though that didn't stop the breath being knocked out of her. She tasted copper.

Her own blood.

"Perhaps..." His voice trilled, his steps measured as he came up behind her for the final blow, "...they were right after all..."

Lex's eyes narrowed. What was she doing? The Kiande Amedha. The Queen. Ragtok. The numerous challengers.

What?

A few spiteful words from a manipulative healer, and all of a sudden she was a pitiful, self-doubting weakling?

Lex's fist clenched against the trunk. She wasn't weak. They weren't right.

She heard another step.

They... were not... right!

Lex found herself suddenly horizontal as she ran up the side of the tree a few steps above head level, the breeze from his razor sharp blades piercing the air directly below her. Launching herself from the trunk, she took off at a sprint as soon as she hit ground behind the attacking warrior.

She couldn't fight him based on brute strength alone. She would lose. Most definitely.

She needed the upper hand. And she darted towards the tree by the lakeside to get it.

The Yautja gave a short growl as he watched her in what he thought was a full on retreat.

Which was fine by Lex. Misdirection could easily be her ally in this. She heard him swiftly following. Swiftly gaining.

She was so close. But he was right there.

Lex leaped as she turned at the tree, praying as she rose in the air that this was the right one. Her fingertips met a handle and she could've gushed with relief. Except there was a two ton behemoth breathing down her neck. Keeping her grip loose, Lex used her momentum as she swung her legs, swinging upwards like the embedded weapon was a parallel bar and she a gymnast.

At the apex of her swing -feet above her head, and time slowing as she looked to be doing a handstand on the hilt- she saw the spear meant to gut her from behind slide past below her fingertips. A headshot.

A killshot.

This Yautja meant serious business. He couldn't stop his speed as he followed the path of the spear, maw gaping as he shot a surprised look up at her.

The old geezer had never expected-

Then gravity took over and Lex swung back down the other side, completing her one-handed acrobatics with a powerful kick to the cloaked back of the Yautja running past.

Her legs were on fire from another bone-jarring contact with his powerhouse body, but Lex deliberately followed through, wrenching the blade free of the tree as she landed none-too-softly on his back, shadowing closely the arc if his fall.

She quickly pressed the blade to the back of his neck as he attempted to rise.

"I don't wanna fight you. But I swear I'll kill you if I have to." Lex snarled, her own foot pressing down on his back.

She started when his chest shook, expecting another attack. It took her a moment to piece together that the older Yautja was... laughing.

His voice rumbled, "Good, Young Blood. Now take a look at the weapon I have given you."

Lex blinked, completely taken aback.

"Gave me? But I- you didn't... I had to- y-you tried to... Wait-what?" She spluttered nonsensically.

"It is not long enough to be an Al-Nagara, yet two Noks... almost too big for a Da'dtou-di. Perhaps a H'sai-de? " He continued musing as though she didn't currently have him flat on the ground, face-first. He didn't even acknowledge her confused tangent, merely trilling, "But it should be perfect for you, Young Blood. Do you recognize it yet, little one?"

"Uhh..." Lex tilted the blade, lifting it slightly from the back of his neck as she did so.

Mistake.

Big mistake.

In a whirl of cloaks, a pain in her rear, and a sore wrist, Lex found herself disarmed, down on her ass, with her liberated blade pointing down at her own throat.

Blinking, she ran her widened brown gaze up the weapon, up the arm that held it, then finally up to those mischievous white orbs staring right back down at her. She swallowed, feeling the sharp edge scrape the skin of her throat.

Her eyes flashed.

What was he waiting for?

Something in her defiant look must've pleased him, for he started chuckling again. He lowered the weapon, point downwards, away for her to inspect.

"Well?" He clicked.

Eyes narrowed in suspicion, Lex flicked her gaze to the blade and back at the Yautja, before she suddenly found her full attention drawn to the weapon. Wait a minute...

She didn't know how, but it seemed familiar...

The icy white gleam winked down at her, the blade carved into wicked points that had a distinctly flame quality to it. But she didn't own anything... like-

Wait.

The ebony around the hilt sent a fleeting image through her mind against the luminescent white. Teeth. Saliva. Darkness. And pain.

Kiande Amedha.

No way...

But it was the same size. A little more than two feet in length. A different shape, yea, but the color...

And the veil of danger emanating from its bony core...

"The Queen's talon?" Lex finally tore her eyes from the blade, standing slowly as she met his blind gaze.

The old Yautja grunted his approval, "Your trophy, Young Blood."

Standing, she was at eye level with the middle of his torso. But she was not afraid. If he had wanted her dead, she would be. She was merely confused.

He took in her fearless stance with another grunt of approval, as he balanced the blade out to her in one fist, "And the token of your honorary entrance to the Crescent Blood clan, should you so desire it, Ooman."

She felt the turmoil return like a whirlwind inside. She had never been asked... TRULY asked... until now. And she had never been so unsure. What if Ragtok, the bony Healer, and all the rest of the Clansmen were right in doubting her.

She almost heard the frown deepen on the brow of the Yautja before her, mandibles stilling.

But then Lex's wavering resolve strengthened. Her eyes hardened.

To hell with what they think. She didn't bust her ass in the pyramid for them. Didn't get out of the sinking ship for their leathery hides. Didn't fight with all she had to win their respect. She fought for herself. For those close to her. For those that mattered.

Lex clasped her hand firmly around the blade, just below where the Yautja's massive paw encircled it. She tried to pull, but he didn't relinquish his hold. Rather, he tightened his grip. Jaw clenching, she did as well.

"Is this truly what you want, Pyode Amedha?" He growled, eyes striking her once more.

The blade trembled between them. The edges cut into their palms. Crimson rivulets of red and sluggish drips of green mingled down the pure white surface.

He searched her for the smallest conflict, the barest hint of uncertainty.

The blade bit angrily into her palm, deeper with each passing moment. The sting was unbearable.

Lex didn't even flinch.

"Yes." She hissed.

Nodding once, he finally let go, leaving the blade suspended in her steady grasp.

She took in the sight of its deadly surface, now drenched in the blood of her and the stranger before her. When her gaze locked with his once more, she felt a surge of relief sweep through her.

He was... smiling?

A weight felt lifted.

Had she passed some sort of test? Unspoken, yet felt more heavily burdened than the weight of the Queen on her shoulders.

"It is named Zazin. It will balance you. Help you find your center." He murmured calmly, watching as Lex admired the weapon closely.

She placed the padded hilt in her unbroken palm, bleeding hand tracing the edges almost reverently. Whoever made the weapon had taken such precision and care to forge the blade.

"Who crafted this blade?" Lex nearly whispered, her tone grateful.

He watched her for a few moments more, before purring, "...I did."

Lex's eyes shot up at the warrior once more. He just would never cease to surprise her.

"Your Pyode hands are not as tough as our own, so I took liberties in stripping some Kainde Amedha hide from my own collection to bind around the hilt." His white gaze, amused once more, watched her.

"I..." Lex started to say, but paused. Speechless.

Her reaction seemed thanks enough, his eyes twinkling as he turned to walk away. He had seen so much death, so much fights and quarrels out of stubborn pride. Useless deaths. It was refreshing to see a new face. A new perspective. Such new potential.

"Wait!" Lex called out, "I don't even know your name."

But he kept walking into the brush, parting words thrown over his shoulder like a lifeline, "Names are of no importance. Know only this, young one, m-di h'dlak. No fear. Conquer that, and you will have a place among us."

Lex blinked, looking down at the Zazin. She repeated to herself, "...m-di h'dlak..."

"Ah, and Young Blood?" He had paused to turn, only his eyes visible from the depths of the brush. When Lex glanced up at him, he continued, "You are the only one that can answer your previous inquiry. Though I can only hope the answer is a favorable one. Mistakes have a way of inviting Cetanu, the Black Hunter, to your doorstep."

Lex nodded grimly, as those white eyes disappeared into the humid foliage.

-o-o-o-

A/N: Long time coming right? This Fic is one of my babies. No way I'd abandon it. Though that was one freakin' long writer's block. Next installment won't be too long in coming.

c'jit =Expletive  
m-di h'dlak =No fear  
Cetanu =God of Death  
Da'dtou-di =Little knife  
H'sai-de =A scythe-like sword  
al'Nagara =Longsword  
nok =Unit of measurement (equivalent to 13 inches)  
zazin =Completely centred/Within oneself

Got these translation from the net. Just realized I've been spelling Kainde sometimes instead of Kiande. My bad.


	9. Lost in Customs

A/N: Wow, glad to see you guys hangin' in there. Kudos. I'm glad to see the old guy is a hit. Get ready for another new appearance and some old in this chapter.

Also, if anyone's interested in YouTube vids of this pairing, check out "Lex's Extraterrestrial" by IrishNeko, or "Scar x Lex - Happy " by illomara888.

P.S. Your reviews entertain me

-o-o-o-

That's it. Lex looked dumbly around her once more.

She wasn't, really.

But then again, who knew how big the ship was. The size of a football stadium or five? Maybe half a planet.

Crap.

It was true.

She was lost.

She tried looking at the markings. The colors. Anything.

All she really found significant were the lining of colors along the borders of the walls. The names she could care less about. What was the significance of something called Shadow's Mercy when the meaning flew right over her head?

For the past hour she'd been in what was the orange district, but the further she walked, the more the lights shifted towards red. The natural low-light settings of the corridor made the border colors hard to miss.

So... the red district then?

Aw hell, Lex had no clue.

Even if she wanted to, she doubted she could just ask directions. She hadn't even bumped into another soul for more than an hour.

Which is why, when she spotted a person, she decided fuck it and called out to them.

"Excuse me! Hello? I'm kinda lost and- hey! Where are you going!"

His appearance was rough, hair tangled and greasy-looking. When she had first shouted, he had turned slightly. Then when he caught sight of her, his dejected posture straightened immediately, as if he were physically struck.

Then the Yautja started running.

"Hey!" Lex followed at a sprint, watching as the Predator disappeared around a corner, "I'm not done talking to you!"

But when she rounded that bend she was physically floored. It was like an underground metropolis. Except ridden down. Shacks and unkept buildings riddled alleyways and trash-filled streets. Lights flickered from boarded up windows and the stench of despair filled the bustling silence.

It reminded her of the slums back on earth, where society placed those they deemed unfit to contribute.

Buildings spiraled up into darkness, the ceiling too high to make out in the cavernous opening.

There was a sense of wrongness in this place. But what choice did Lex have? With a stretched breath, she took a step forward.

Yuatja of all types, none wearing much armor or garments more than tattered rags, would catch sight of her and disperse. Scattering as far from her as they could. As nerve-wracking as it was, it was starting to piss Lex the hell off.

When a pile of dirty cargo boxes next to her spoke, she jumped at the chance.

"You don't belong here..." A voice rasped in the darkness.

Lex stood rigid before the speaker, keeping herself between his only escape route. Not that it mattered. He didn't look too interested in scampering away as the others had.

"Why? 'Cause I'm an Ooman?" She demanded harshly, arms crossed over her chest.

"What? No." The Yautja snorted, his black eyes level with her own, though he was slouched on the ground.

"Because I'm female?" Her eyes narrowed.

His eyes roamed over her form, taking in the netting and her green two-piece attire. She had good form, her muscles proportionate with her frame without being too much. Slender, but powerful.

"Tasteful..." He purred, getting a bristled Lex in response, before he growled, "But no. Are you blind? You are Blooded, though still freshly marked. This is no place for you."

Lex blinked, watching the dark blue-skinned warrior, black stripes expanding on the outer edges of his form, as well as deepening the darkness around his eyes. Unlike the others in this part, he seemed pretty hygienic. He also seemed enormous, probably in the league of Rave and Ragtok.

But the reason she began to get wary was because his ire seemed to be rising.

"And...?" Lex asked cautiously, feeling she should already know the answer.

"Must I spell it out for you? This is the slums, little girl. No place for females such as yourself. No place for Young Bloods. And definitely no place for warriors with their HONOR intact!" By the end of his rant, the blue warrior was towering over her on his feet, lifeless eyes filled with a spark from his frustration. One claw was shoved in her direction, dangerously close to her face.

Lex felt her danger meter rise along with his muscular form. But she stubbornly stood her ground. She shoved her fear back down her throat, remembering the words of the old stranger from before. She would earn her way. What other path was there?

His huge form heaved with deep breaths, looking to all the world as though a battle raged inside him. It had nothing, and everything, to do with Lex. His muscles quivered, as though he could snap at any moment. Lex simply raised her chin and looked him square in the eye, her hand snaking secretly to the Queen's Talon blade hooked through her belt. Until a proper sheath was made, it would have to do.

"You feel no fear...?" His eyes narrowed, his fist lowering -clenched- down at his side.

Her fingers rested on her hip, millimeters from her blade. It was a risk, since it would cost her a split second to grab it should he attack, but she forced an unnatural calm on her standing form as she growled, "No." He didn't look as though he believed her, so she added a more vehement statement, "Never."

Black eyes narrowing, thick dreads swinging slowly, he took a step closer. Whatever space was between them was now nonexistent.

"Not even now...?" He clicked deeply, the Ooman little higher than his waist. If he wanted, all he had to do was reach his huge paw forward and snap her neck like a twig. Or even just pummel her to paste. He knew this. She must know as well.

But her slender form remained defiant, her eyes flashing. She crouched slightly, widening her stance as she boldly placed her hand on the hilt of the Zazin. "Not. Even. Now."

He clicked lowly, crouching to glare at her dead in the eye. He let loose a short roar, mandibles flaring. The mere force of it sent her hair whipping behind her. Her heart beat rapidly, but she barely flinched. It wasn't until he grabbed her jaw that she made a move. The Zazin was an inch from his jugular, Lex caught in his solid grip, but still able to snarl, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you..."

Eyes flicking to hers, the large Yautja merely tilted her head to the side, his huge hand engulfing the entirety of her jaw and neck, and then some. But it wasn't constricting. He was merely... inspecting the mark on her left cheek.

His breath trickled slowly across her rigid features. She didn't lower the blade, even as he pulled back with an amused trill, clicking deeply, "I can see why they did it. You are small, but your warrior heart burns strong."

"Uh... Thanks..." Lex replied slowly, finally lowering her blade as the Yautja settled against a broken crate off a few steps to the side.

She didn't know what to make of him.

And apparently, neither could he.

He leaned against the rusted metal crate as he continued inspecting, taking his time as though he had nothing but.

Unlike most the others, he still had a good amount of armor. And they didn't look too worn down or as though he had patched them together from spares. He didn't look downtrodden like the rest in the slums, either. His spirit, while low, was not quite broken.

Lex frowned as she observed quietly, "You do not belong here either..."

He started at that, mandibles growing slack as his eyes widened slightly. That was definitely the last thing he had ever expected to come out of her mouth. Or out of any other.

Glad to have provoked a reaction other than anger, she grinned, which made the other blink.

Then suddenly there were booted footsteps coming up behind her.

"Alexa?" The questioning trill echoed in the hollow alley.

Lex could've groaned aloud, but she was sure her face said it all, from the amused snort coming from the blue Yautja's direction. There was only one person who called her by that, and the clicking tones was familiar as well.

Schooling her features before she turned, she was surprised to see the orange warrior so close behind her, Combistick drawn and elongated. Her answer died in her throat as her voice decided that now was a perfect time to trip over itself. The new Yautja pushed past her, weapon held out aggressively as he snarled, "Az'rhuk, what business do you have with this Young Blood?"

The blue warrior's mandibles twitched before he turned his gaze elsewhere, rasping mockingly, "None. *Honored* Warrior Dalantu. She ran into me."

"Pay her the proper respects, honor-less scum!" Dalantu roared, weapon raised.

"Stop this!" Lex declared, deftly placing herself between the two. The Combistick was quickly averted, point glancing sharply against the ground. Lex continued, "What he says is true. I'm the one that sought him out."

"But..." Dalantu looked flabbergasted, not sure what in Hunter's Moon inspired the girl to be so daft, "He is without honor. Undergoing punishment. Why would you want-"

"What has he done?" Lex demanded. There was no way Az'rhuk deserved this. Not from the brief glimpse she had of him so far.

Before Dalantu could answer, Az'rhuk himself spoke up behind Lex, "No he is right, Blooded Warrior Alexa. I should have paid you the proper respects."

Lex whipped around to look at the blue warrior, disbelief filling her brown gaze. But Az'rhuk gave the barest shrug. What could she do? It was law. It was bound by the most reverent ideal in their society. Honor. It did not bend on a whim, even for warriors such as Az'rhuk.

Nodding in satisfaction, Dalantu turned all his attention to the Ooman. He placed a large hand at the small of her back, "Come, you are obviously lost. I shall redirect you to where it is you want to go."

Seeing grimly that she didn't have much of a choice in the matter, Lex sighed and nodded, reattaching the Zazin to her belt as he put away his Combistick. He didn't seem the type to budge on letting her stay in a place so vacant of... well, honor.

She gave a brief farewell grin in Az'rhuk's direction, only to see him considering her with a tilted cock of his head.

-o-o-o-

"What do you mean, you don't know where she is?" Scar growled, facing the larger Yautja with growing anger.

"What am I, the Ooman's keeper?" Rave snapped. It wasn't too often that the other got this upset at him, but he found himself getting annoyed. He took a step closer to the yellowish-greenish colored Yaujta, a growl on his mandibles.

Scar took a step forward as well, not intimidated at all by his childhood friend, despite his massive bulk. Rave wasn't in a mood to be messed with, but neither was Scar.

He grabbed the straps that crisscrossed Rave's barrel chest, yanking the other closer to eye level as he growled, "She is an Ooman, freshly joined in the clan. Hasn't stopped receiving challenges since she got here. Now has to deal with suitors on top of that. And you. Just. Leave her. ALONE?"

Rave's growing ire extinguished itself as Scar's point became clear. He straightened his posture as Scar released his hold, scratching his head sheepishly, "I guess... but what are you so worried about Scar? We both know she can handle herself in a fight."

"Yeah, but there are some Yaujta I just don't trust around her..." Scar clicked irritably, glaring off to the side.

"Like Dalantu?" Jet piped up.

"Hey where did you-" Rave growled.

Ignoring Rave's outburst at her sudden appearance, Scar clicked harshly, "I was speaking of Ragtok. Why would Dalantu be of any concern to me?"

Rave and Jet shared a look.

Then both retorted simultaneously.

"Really?" Jet deadpanned.

"You're shitting me." Rave trilled incredulously.

Scar blinked, looking at the both of them as if they had personally stolen his trophies.

"Paya what is wrong with you two?" Scar grumbled.

So what if he didn't like Dalantu from the moment he met the guy? The fact that he had questioned Scar speaking for Lex was simply... unacceptable.

Although when he had seen her the first time in her new outfit...

Her slender waist...

Lean thighs...

Skin that looked smooth to the touch...

"Well, I guess if you're not threatened by him, then it wouldn't bother you to know I saw the two of them heading to the mess hall to eat." Jet rambled in a drawl, shooting him a look as she added, "You know, together."

Scar stiffened, visibly forcing a growl from leaving his throat. But he reigned in his reaction to slam his fist into anything -preferably Dalantu's face- as he felt both their eyes watching him.

He imagined what the Ooman and the Honored Warrior would be doing. Eating together.

Scar's brow twitched.

Laughing?

His mandibles flexed minutely.

...Nuzzling in affection?

His fist clenched so hard whatever object he had been holding shattered in his grip.

"I am suddenly hungry..." Scar took off without another word.

The two left behind exchanged smug glances.

-o-o-o-

"Thanks for your help, but I'm... not really hungry." Lex smiled, trying to imagine how awkward the dinner would be.

The big brute looked crestfallen as he questioned, "Does the problem lie with me? Am I not good company?"

"No, no you're a pretty strong, tough looking guy. I'm just not-" Lex amended.

"Good, then let's eat." Dalantu interrupted, chest swelling with the compliment.

"But I said I'm not-"

"You would honor me with your presence." He cut her off once more.

Her irritation rising at his stubbornness, Lex growled, "Look, I am honored by your offer, but as I said before, I am NOT hungry."

"Consider it a... repayment of services rendered." Dalantu replied, towering form leaning closer as he practically purred out the last part.

Lex's eyes widened as his hand grazed her arm, short enough for it to pass as an accident, but long enough to convey that it wasn't.

Her brown eyes flashed dangerously. How dare he-

"Touch me again, and I will be forced to hurt you." She warned.

His reaction, however, was the complete opposite of what she had hoped.

An appreciative purr rumbled out of the burly orange chest, as Dalantu clicked, "Such spirit. That bodes well for other... more private... activities."

At her arched brow and raised growl, the bigger warrior backed off with a small grin, "My apologies, Alexa. Of course, it was an accident. I shall attempt to follow your wishes more accordingly."

The gleam in his eye spoke differently, but his words would have to do.

For now.

Every excuse she made was refuted in some way. Countered as though the orange Yautja had thought every possible outcome through. Every excuse she could make. Every adamant no. All brushed off his hard, scaly exterior. He was thorough. Much too thorough for her liking.

With a crease in her brow, she relented, "Fine, let's get this over with."

Eagerly, he grinned a wide, "Excellent."

-o-o-o-

"No. I do NOT think so."

She had let him get her food for her. Pull out her chair. Drag her to this godforsaken dinner in the first place.

But she would kiss the bottom of Umtok's boots before she'd let him FEED her.

From his hand.

"It is custom." Dalantu said simply, undeterred.

"Not where I'm from." Lex countered, eyeing the food in his hand as though it was diseased.

Of course, she wasn't exactly going to let on that people did do this. But only if they were close and intimate.

Something she was failing horribly at deterring the stubborn Yautja from reaching.

"Ah, yes. I forget your exotic origin at times... No matter, we are here now, not at your planet. Now eat." He offered.

At the expense of her pride, she grumbled and accepted the steaming, spiced morsel. The meat melted on her tongue, though she took great care to avoid contact with his claws.

He purred contentedly.

Then pulled back and waited, expectant.

"What?" Lex asked, knowing she would regret that harmless word before it slipped rebelliously past her lips.

"Now it is your turn." He explained.

Lex eyed him.

Oh HELL no.

But when it looked like she had no other choice, she gave in once more, "Fine. But just this once."

"That is all I ask." He rumbled with a knowing grin.

Feeling as though there was something more going on, but hesitant to ask in case she was overreacting, Lex slowly picked a small piece of meat.

She was just gonna toss it in his mouth and be done with it.

But just as she was planning on doing just that, a sneaky hand caught her wrist, holding her hand prisoner over the small table.

She made to pull back, but his hold was strong.

"Relax..." Dalantu trilled, "It is custom."

With a disgruntled huff, Lex relented once more, looking away.

Only to whip her head right back, eyes widened at the caress of mandibles over her knuckles.

He watched her watch him lean closer to her hand, mouth parts stroking her hand in a strangely intimate manner. It sent a shiver down her spine. Dalantu carefully nipped the meat from her fingers, before finally pulling back.

Retracting her hand as though it had been burned, Lex looked at him warily.

There was something he wasn't telling her.

She was sure of it.

When he offered his goblet to her, she shook her head before he had even spoken, "I'm not thirsty. And no, I will not take a drink anyways. And hell no, I don't care if it is your custom."

He chuckled, but still held the drink out, "Alexa-"

But an angered roar interrupted them, a strong swipe from another Yautja toppling the drink from Dalantu's hand.

Lex's eyes widened as she took in the fury of the newcomer's stance, his broad chest heaving. Shoulder armor glinted, enhancing the unadorned greenish-yellowish muscles that rippled in anger. That amber gaze was narrowed in Dalantu's direction, accusation sparking deeply within their depths.

"Scar?" She blinked.

Since when had he-?

Dalantu rose with a growl of his own, facing the angered Yautja.

"You DARE-" Dalantu started to rant.

But Scar cut him off easily with a swipe of his claw through the air, "Do not speak to me of daring, Honored Warrior Dalantu! What you were about to do was deceitful. Despicable. The actions of a Pauk-de S'yuit-de rather than what an Honored Warrior should be!"

Before Dalantu could retort, Lex -not one to linger on the sidelines- stood as well. With a sneaking suspicion, she demanded Dalantu bitingly, "What the hell is going on here?"

She didn't catch the startled look in Scar's face, his features pleased that the Ooman proved her quick perceptiveness off the battlefield as well as on.

Dalantu, himself, was caught off guard. He mumbled, "I... am not sure what this Young Blood speaks of."

"Lies." Scar snarled. He turned to Lex, disgusted at the bigger warrior's farce, "Since this Pauk-de refuses to, I shall explain. He was leading you through a customary ritual. Had you exchanged drinks as well, you would have-"

"What right do you have interrupting us, Young Blood?" Dalantu growled, stepping closer, his posture rigid.

Scar stiffened as well, mandibles flaring with the start of a scathing retort.

But Lex, fed up with the whole mess, stepped between the two, a hand raised towards Scar, "Shut up." Then, before Dalantu could even begin to look smug at the dismissal, received a heated glare of the female, "You. Explain. NOW."

"Alexa," He rumbled consolingly, his temper thwarted as he tried to reason with her, "I was under the impression you knew our culture. Our customs."

"Don't bullshit me." Lex saw through the thinly veiled cover up for what it was, "What did you almost have me do?"

Dalantu looked from Lex to Scar, bristling when he saw the younger male smirking.

"Either you tell me, or HE will." Lex warned, head jerking behind her, where Scar stood glowering silently.

"Well..." Dalantu trailed hesitantly, "it is a mutual acceptance of rights..."

"Rights to...?" Lex prompted.

"...Claiming you while you... acknowledge me as your first choice." Dalantu finally finished.

Lex's brow twitched.

"But I believed you already knew this." Dalantu hastily amended, "I mean, how could you not?"

The mountain guide seethed in her skin, goosebumps raising at the thought of what almost happened. It sounded like more than just a date. More than being labelled as boyfriend and girlfriend.

The bastard tried to take advantage of her...

She felt the sudden, overwhelming need to kill something. But she settled for the next best thing.

Her fist had a very pleasant meeting with the jaw of one, extremely surprised, Honored Warrior.

The blow had enough force to stagger Dalantu back a step or two. He blinked, turning slowly to look at Lex with a newfound respect. This did little to curb her fury, however.

"Try ANYTHING like that again, and I'll make you WISH you were facing a colony of hard meats instead of me." Lex stated, deadly calm though she seethed inside.

Instead of the anger she was aiming for -or even a bit of unacknowledged fear- Dalantu's reaction was one of respect and appraisal.

"I misjudged you Ooman. My pursuit is not over. But I would be eager when the chase is finally over and I have you warming my bed." Confidence rung strongly in the orange Yautja's voice. Though it was no where near as disarming as the heat billowing from his gaze.

Lex was furious.

Overconfident, egotistical, muscle-brained moron.

(Go to hell.) She snarled, not even realizing she had reverted back to her native tongue.

Before anything else could be said, she had stalked off, silent fury in her wake.

Both males watched her leave, admiring the lithe muscles that exerted themselves in her slender and angry form. The traditional garb truly suited her better than the bulky Ooman clothing.

It left nothing to the imagination.

Dalantu turned to Scar, not understanding her words but amused by the fire in them. It could not have been good, but he asked anyway, "What did she say?"

Scar glared at him darkly, "Does it matter? She does not want to mate with you. Has she not made that abundantly clear by now?"

Dalantu's good mood vanished and he retorted with a flare of mandibles, "I already asked you once Young Blood. You informed me you do not speak for her. What interest is she of you?"

"I may not speak for her, but she and I bonded through battle. Her well-being is of great importance to me, and I have heard about you *Honored* Warrior Dalantu. You are not her match." Scar clicked, not raising to the bait.

Dalantu clicked deeply, scornful as he questioned, "And you are?"

Scar started.

She was a fine female specimen, even if she was smaller than traditional and Ooman on top of that.

But why would she choose him?

Suddenly irritated, Scar snapped, "THAT is not your concern."

He stalked off as well.

But not before Dalantu called after him, "You may fool her. You may even fool yourself. But I can see the desire plainly in your face. We will see who wins in the end."

Growling under his breath, Scar clicked, "Certainly not you..."

-BB-BB-BB-

Pauk-de: fucker, fucking  
S'yuit-de: Coward, pathetic, low and demeaning description


	10. Chapter 10

Lex was furious. Ranting as she paced the hallway.

"WHO does Dalantu think he is? I can't *believe* how he almost got away with that- that freakin' cover up! What would that have made me and him? Boyfriend girlfriend? Engaged? Husband and wife?" Lex threw her arms animatedly in the hair, auburn locks whipping about as she pivoted, shooting a sideways glance at the menacing amber green Yautja standing silently against the wall.

She was too caught up in her own disbelief to notice. Lex was furious.

But Scar was seriously pissed off.

Though he barely hid it with his rigid stance. His arms crossed across his ripped chest, muscles so tense he was like a statue. He tracked her movements intently with his amber gaze, mandibles working slowly as though digesting her words. He did not completely understand what she described with her Ooman labels, but he could make it easier to understand.

Fighting back his own rage at the other orange Yautja not currently there, Scar explained solemnly, "Had you finished the ritual, it would have showed your intent to make Dalantu your first choice. Your first potential mate."

Lex halted in place. She tilted her head a little as she asked curiously, "First...?"

"It is... not uncommon for Blooded Warriors to take on more than one potential mate." Scar was hesitant to admit, unsure why he was so disinclined to have her know this simple truth. He tasted the air with his mandibles, before rushing to add, "But the First Choice for a female always has rank, has priority, over the others. No matter how many more follow."

"There's something like that in human culture. But... one person is really all you need." Lex commented.

"One thing we have in agreement." Scar trilled respectfully.

"Really?" Lex asked curiously, "Tell me Scar. Are you First Choice for anyone?"

"I have just recently been blooded." Scar hedged, own head tilting as he inspected her cautiously. He knew she had not implied he would break honor and code just to participate in pleasurable acts before status was gained, but he could not curb the trained unjust tone at such a question.

"Sorry I asked." Lex said, hands up in surrender.

She was calming, but thinking again of what almost transpired had her blood boiling.

Her brown eyes were glaring as she stared off into the hallway behind them, "Dalantu's not just gonna get away with this. You know what? Where does that fucker sleep? I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind-"

"No!" Scar barked with such finality it had Lex, startled, whipping back around to look at him.

His amber gaze was sharp. Unreadable. It stirred something in Lex that she could not define. So instead of falling to confused bafflement, she rose to the more familiar anger, instead.

Lex strode swiftly up to him, in no mood for these games, "You can't *tell* me what I can and cannot-"

"You will NOT go to his sleeping quarters." He growled low, dangerous. His arms uncrossed as he stood taller, more menacing than before. Lex bristled.

She refused to be cowed.

"Just watch me." Lex bit out, turning swiftly to walk away.

She'll be damned if she didn't know where the room was. She was sure she could just ask some random-

"Hey!" Lex shouted as she suddenly found herself airborne, an unrelenting arm scooping her up and forcefully tossing her over a broad, armored shoulder.

"You act like an unruly unblooded pup, I will treat you as such." Scar rumbled sternly, large hand gripping the back of her thigh to keep her in place.

Air having been forced out at the unexpected contact of stomach to shoulder, Lex took a moment to gather her breath, before she started with a kick, fist pounding his back as she shouted, "Unblooded pup? I'm not- I don't care what you- PUT ME DOWN!"

The nerve!

"I will not."

Though she couldn't see his face, she could just SEE the smirk on his mandibles. No matter her struggles, Scar easily held her in place. With just one damned hand. She glared at his dreads next to her, considering playing dirty and just yanking them.

He started walking before she could decide, not wishing for many to see the female's plight. Though she was making it difficult not to attract looks as she remained stubbornly vocal.

"Stop this foolishness." He hissed as she started thrashing around with more fervor.

"Then put me down!" She hissed back, pausing in her flailing of limbs.

"No."

"Stubborn. Inconsiderate. Egotistical BASTARD." She muttered as she struggled once more, pounding his rock solid back at each paused insult.

Scar growled at the annoyance, picking up his pace as he readjusted his grip.

Lex suddenly froze rigid as his new grip had his hand further up her thigh, thumb pressed against the most unlikely of places. As it shot a burst of heat through her scantily clad body, Lex stifled a surprised gasp. This could not be happening.

"Put me down." Her statement was barely a whisper, her mind numb with the realization.

She couldn't have him know. Have him find out. His idiotic claw was brushing right over her-

"As I said before-"

"Well then move your hand!" She snapped impatiently, trying her damnedest NOT to move an inch.

"Why? So you can run off to Dalantu's-" Scar started to growl, turning his head.

But this resulted in more pressure against her clit. That paired with the jostling of his hastened gait wrenched a subdued and stifled moan, Lex turning it into a grunt as she interrupted quickly to demand, "Either put me down, or move your hand! I don't care which."

She felt a heat spread like wildfire through her veins. Her back arching with the pleasurable spasm before she stilled it, teeth biting her lip.

Scar stopped, a familiar scent at the edges of his senses. He wondered at the change in her tone, the way she had stopped struggling so avidly. Blinking, he turned his head to regard her as he clicked curiously, "Why...?"

The deeper brush against her clit wrenched a sharp gasp from Lex's lips, forcing her into a knee-jerk reaction. She slammed her elbow against the back of Scar's skull, effectively making the Yautja roar out as he released her. She dropped ungracefully to her feet, gazing fearfully up into those angered eyes, squinting in the sudden pain. He stopped short of reaching for her as his mandibles suddenly flared, scenting the air.

He turned to look down at his hand, where the scent was strongest, "This h'dui'se... I have smelled it before..."

Shit.

Not giving him another moment to say anything more, she immediately turned to a sprint. He jerked his head upwards at her hasty departure, dreads swinging in the sudden motion, as a predatory gleam flashed in his eyes. It didn't matter why. The fact that she was fleeing triggered a programed response in his blood, only more hyped up by the unfamiliar yet sweet scent.

He gave a short bark, taking off after her instinctively.

Lex shot a worried glance over her shoulder at the sound, heart leaping in her throat as she saw the Yautja giving chase. His muscles rippled with each speedy step, his shoulder armor gleaming deadly in the dim lighting. But what sent the spike of dread through her were his amber eyes. Riveted solely on her fleeing form with a dark promise.

That she would not get away.

Cursing under her breath, she sprinted faster, hoping to somehow lose him as she turned into a crowded corridor. She used her smaller form to her advantage, weaving and ducking through the throng of Yautja bodies. Just as she thought she lost him, she would hear the resuming of thundering footsteps, that familiar lion-like growl. And when she chanced to look back, that soul piercing amber gaze.

"Shit." She cursed again, picking up her pace as best she could while weaving and dodging.

She ignored the insulted snarls and clicks, having to be extra wary about offended swipes as a few actually saw her coming. Spinning daintily in the blink of an eye, she barely skimmed past a few hits, so close she felt the humid breeze from the attacking limbs.

Crouching low, when she had gained enough of a lead, she darted sideways into the nearest passage, glad for the speed of the spiral door. As soon as it closed behind her, she spun to face it, watching intently as her chest heaved.

Had she lost him?

Moments passed.

Her heart beat steadied.

Maybe she did-

The door spiraled open, the entrance filled with the bulk of one yellowish-greenish Yautja, the Young Blood's broad chest heaving as he took in the room, sights zeroing in on the frozen Ooman as though she was the only thing that existed. His gaze weighed as heavily as a ton of bricks. His clicks trilled slowly, in a steady purr that only increased Lex's nervousness.

Lex tried to stand her ground. But as he took slow step by measured step, the room seemed to shrink before his approaching presence, and Lex backed slowly to match each stride. Cautious. Arms hanging ready at her sides, as though preparing for anything.

Mistakenly letting her brown gaze dart towards the doorway, she inwardly cursed as he immediately shifted to block her intended path. She would have to dance around him to make it. And with his sour mood, she knew that extra second would cost her dearly.

"Why did you run?" He rumbled as he strode closer, analyzing her every breath, every move, to see what she would attempt to do next. When his amber gaze lingered on certain parts of her anatomy longer than necessary, he didn't think twice. But Lex noticed, and she felt the heat rising from her core once more.

And it had nothing to do with the previous exertion.

"Why did you chase me?" Lex shot back, continuing her backwards dance, likewise watching him warily past auburn curls. The humidity had enticed the natural curls to spiral closer, her hair as beautifully untamed as the dark-skinned mountain guide herself. She couldn't help but appreciate the way those muscles flexed as the Young Blood drew dangerously closer. She remembered what she had seen in the shower her first day here. And the imagery had her swallowing thickly. She really had not seem something so BIG-

Scar paused, head tilting as his mandibles tasted the air. That enticingly sweet scent. There was more of it. He closed his eyes as he breathed deep. It brought a pleased purr to rumble through his broad chest. The h'dui'se pulled at something primal within him. Caused a stirring of heated coals that only began to warm up.

When he slowly opened his amber orbs once more, he looked squarely at her, tone decisive as he stated, "I HAVE scented this h'dui'se *before*..."

SHIT.

Lex went into full blown panic, darting forward as she tried to slip past him.

But he had expected this, arm stretched wide to catch her as he barreled forward to slam her against the wall. Not hard, but none too gently, either.

Lex grunted, trying to free herself. But he was more solid than concrete armament, forearm pressing against her torso, easily pinning her there.

His mandibles clicked slowly as he pieced it together, staring hard at her, "And when I did... *YOU* were there. Always close. Every time."

"Coincidence." Lex shot out, attempting to smother the truth.

But this caused Scar's head to cock as he observed her, noticing the flare of heat in her form, the nervous set to the edge of her mouth.

"No." He answered simply, raising her higher against the wall, her feet dangling uselessly in the air. She gripped his forearm at the sudden move, trying to get what leverage she could while she stabilized herself. But she had a pissed off hot blooded Yautja intensely honed on her, about to discover something she had barely realized herself. Something she wasn't completely on terms with, much less wanted the object of her apparent affections to find out.

He continued, trilling slowly, "Each time... you had been been in contact with me. By touch. By sight. Or both. And the first time..." He leveled her with a hard stare as she had abruptly started struggling, ceasing her fruitless endeavors under that heated gaze as he finished, "...I had been cleansing myself, and had caught you appreciating my girth."

"I was NOT appreciating anything." Lex was quick to defend herself, brown eyes furious. That is, before she stuck her foot in her mouth as she continued, "That was just the biggest one I had ever seen."

This was obviously the worst possible thing to say, as the muscled chest before her swelled with pride, a pleased purr slipping past those mandibles as he clicked, voice deep, "Really?"

He really needed to stop looking at her with that heated stare. She could see a shift in his mood, slowly transitioning from anger to something more dangerous and potent. Something that caused a hunger to gleam in his eye. For his form itself to change from a stance that merely intended to keep her from escaping, to one that screamed possessiveness and a desire darker than what she was familiar with.

He really needed to stop because she could feel the way he *looked* at her, like he wanted to devour her, was getting her wet. And this was only increasing whatever he scented in the air.

Scar had heard of this. How Pyode Amehda females did not go through a rutting cycle. How they could be ready, any time, any place. To mate. It quickened his blood.

He had not believed it. At least not then.

As he shuddered before her, inhaling her tantalizing musk with each breath, he found more and more of his control slipping.

Lex watched, wide eyed as he took his free hand, the one that had accidentally pressed against her earlier, and nuzzled it with his mandibles, scenting and then tasting it. Lex heated with embarrassment and something more as Scar purred at the taste, head swinging back to her, braids clicking dangerously slow over his armored shoulders and bare chest.

Before she could question or stop him, his free hand was up in between her legs, finger pressing gently but firmly, against her covered folds. Lex arched against the wall, a mewled cry ripping from her surprised lips, hips bucking as he ran his finger shamelessly from her swelling clit to wet entrance, all still covered by her loincloth.

Lex was breathless by the time he pulled his large hand away, even though it had only lasted moments. Her body was charged through with electric fire, her core dripping. And her mind was still attempting to catch up.

A jolt of pure heat raked down her spine as that amber gaze inspected his gleaming finger, flicking up to her as he licked the appendage clean. The hunger just grew in his eyes afterwards. As if the taste wasn't enough. He wanted more.

Lex had only enough time to say warningly, "Scar-"

Before his hand was back, impatiently shoving the thin cloth aside as his finger dipped into her wet heat, traversing the velvet folds mercilessly and without permission. Lex arched with another sinful moan, the feel of his reptilian skin, touching her *there*, bringing forth a raging inferno even as goosebumps raised on her bare skin.

He was crouched slightly, watching his fingers slip in and out of her, purring as he noticed the increase in that delectable scent, her thighs shaking from the onslaught. His fingers were coated the second time he pulled out, the echoes of her moans like music to his ears. He fervently hoped she would not tell him to stop. He doubted he would have the control to do so, should she wish it.

He watched her under hooded eyes, watching him as he drank in the drenched scent on his hand, before suckling it clean once more. The taste was heavenly sweet with a salty tang to it. Her lips parted as she saw him partake in her juices once more, purr growing that much louder.

Her breath was shaky as she inquired, "Scar...? What are you-"

Before she could finish her words, he had released his forearm hold on her, lifting and pulling her forward from the wall. He couldn't stop now even if he had wanted to. Lex had just realized her arms were free and was deciding what to do first, his large hands curled around her tiny waist, when Scar somehow managed to untie the loincloth at the same time. The discarded cloth landed silently, but the deadly Zazin landed with an audible clunk, drawing the greenish-yellowish skinned Yautja's attention momentarily.

His gaze flickered curiously at the ebony gleam of the blade, recognizing it for what it was, and intrigued by its master craftsmanship. But he had more pressing matters to attend to. Brow ridge arched as he settled his gaze back on her, he rumbled with slight discontent, "More secrets..."

Attempting to calm her overheated body and mind, Lex could only frown at that statement.

Grip shifting, one hand at her waist the other lifting her thigh to set first one leg, then the other to dangle back over each broad shoulder blade, Scar breathed heatedly into her spread womanhood, mere inches from his face. He enjoyed the sharp gasp and full body shiver in response.

"In answer to your question..." He trilled silkily, on the verge of growling, as he stepped forward until her back was against the wall once more, "I am preparing you."

Not quite comfortable with the new positioning, her thighs now on his shoulders, dreads falling against her knees and shins, she watched warily as his face was now level with her vulnerable core. She considered the weak points on his temple to stun him, before flipping off his shoulders and hightailing it to the door.

But his answer had her confused. Curious. Realizing this may have just been his intention all along, she asked hesitantly, "For what?"

He smirked, and she realized she had fallen for it, as he rumbled, "For me to ram the biggest thing you have ever seen into your soft little core."

Lex's eyes widened.

Her free arms tried striking down a microsecond too late, aiming for his temples. But escape was all but foiled as that hot mouth descended on her exposed cunt. Mandibles nudged her lips quickly apart, teeth grazing her inner slickness as a large tongue shoved itself deep into her opening on the first shot.

Not having slept with a man in over two years, Lex cried out as her barrier was pierced, the fullness of the thick appendage filling her in one thrusted motion. But the small pain was quickly overwhelmed with waves of ecstasy as that slick and talented tongue proved just how capable Scar was in pleasuring a female. It seems the Young Blood knew more than how to handle himself in the battlefield.

Lex moaned over and over as he played with her pussy, juices dripping freely as that tongue slid in and out of her. Her hands quickly found a grip in his dreads, fingers tightening as her thighs trembled. She hadn't known his tongue was so BIG.

All the moments they shared since the pyramid, the times she caught him glancing at her out of more than just concern or anger, she hadn't dreamed it could boil down to this. It all made sense now. His rage at the other fighters and suitors. His intolerance of Dalantu. The way he snapped at her. He had wanted her in ways that she had never imagined. Wanted to be with her as much as her subconscious had wanted to be with him all along.

Lex found her hips riding that licking and sucking face on its own accord, her heated moans and gasps filling the overheated room. Her head slammed back against the wall, thankful for the solid foundation behind her. Even Scar was using it, shoving her hips more firmly against it as he delved in, needing more. Wanting more.

Wanting her.

She wouldn't last too much longer.

Body glistening in sweat, even with the netting trying to cool and regulate her temperature, Lex warned in a whimpering moan, "Scar, I'm gonna-"

Scar growled, shoving his tongue in faster as the extra vibrations pushed her over the edge. She cried out, body pulsing and jerkingly rigid as the pleasure jolted through her body, juices releasing in a gush.

Scar was in heaven as he greedily swallowed every drop, the taste exploding on his taste buds, revving his body for more.

Thinking it was over, and still high from her climax, Lex gasped in surprise as Scar continued working her as though she hadn't just released. Her overly sensitive clit throbbed, drawing Scar's attention. His mandibles brushed over the swollen area, smirking at her intensified gasp in response, her back arching sharply. While his tongue continued lapping at her velvet folds, his upper mandibles started working at her clit, keeping the pressure and bringing her all that faster to her next climax.

And her next.

Drinking in all her sounds, her heat, her scent, Scar kept at it until Lex could barely keep herself sitting up on his shoulders. Both had lost track of just how many orgasms Scar had driven her to.

His own shaft swollen and aching for attention, he strode over to the bed, laying her gently down.

Scar purred reassuringly as he gave her a moment of respite, hand brushing her bangs from her face, her skin glowing from the exertion.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Scar trailed, fearing his immense size would hurt her.

Despite being bone-tired, Lex cocked a disbelieving brow at him, expression demanding sarcastically, 'NOW you ask?'

"Maybe I should ask Dalantu-" Lex started to joke.

Scar had her thighs in his grip faster than she could blink, his stiff shaft freed for a gleaming moment before it was mercilessly shoved into her, Lex's surprised cry covered by the Yautja's roar at the tight heat he drove into.

Scar stilled for a moment, though his cock only wished to keep ramming into that pliant body. Lex herself was gathering her scattered senses. He had driven himself to the hilt, his immense size hard and pulsing within her walls. Lex had only meant to get back at him for how he had approached this. She hadn't realized just how affective that previous statement would be.

She had only seen the thing twice, both just glimpses. But the feel of it in her now proved there had indeed been ridges and character to the alien shaft, the skin softer than the rest of the Yautja skin, while keeping its rough and bumpy reptilian features.

Pleased at the look of just how full he made her feel, Scar growled, "Do you think Dalantu could ever make you feel this good?"

Lex whimpered as he pulled out to impale her on his cock in emphasis, her back arching, fists gripping the sheets as she shook her head in answer, "No."

"Would he have made you reach your peak so many times, before ramming himself inside of you? To take what he believes is rightfully his?" Scar growled, pumping his hips twice more, rolling deep to easily grind against her sensitive clit, her gasps like sweet treats he had held back from far too long.

Lex shook her head in the negative once more, barely choking out, "No..."

"Do you still wish to call out for him?" Scar demanded, thick rod pulling torturously slow into her stretched and dripping pussy, then back out again.

"No!" Lex admitted with clenched teeth, body having a taste of Scar and his brand of special attention. She needed more, needed it faster, harder. She was so close to her next one, and that cock was filling her just right. She knew Scar could tell from that pleased rumble that had been nonstop since he had first came into the room, his trills louder, deeper. More pleased.

Wondering what she could admit to have him stop playing this torturous game with her, Lex shouted when the realization struck her, "First Choice!"

Scar, unsure where she was headed, had paused completely. Amber eyes narrowed. His hands remained on her thighs, keeping her in place, halfway inside of her.

"You, Scar." Lex admitted slowly, unsure herself how he would handle this unfiltered truth, "You have always been my First Choice."

She took pride in the flash of surprise that widened those amber orbs. He had not known what to expect, he never really knew with the Ooman, but it certainly wasn't this.

"It has always been you..." Lex said with sorrowful conviction, in those five words conveying how she had always felt, but would never have mentioned or acted upon. If it wasn't for accidents, damn Yautja senses, and Scar's particular brand of stubborness, the Young Blood may have never known. Would never have found out.

Deciphering all this, within a blink of an eye, Scar's features melted before hardening. Seeing how close he was to missing this chance. To be with her. Not only with his hard cock inside her, but for more. Because her tone indefinitely implied his rank as being for far more than just a great lay. He was her First Choice in all of life's aspects.

It filled him with great warmth to hear such a declaration.

"Good." He clicked deeply, pulling all the way out before roughly shoving his aching shaft back into her dripping core. Hard.

She cried out in a very good way, body arching off the sheets at the intensity of the fire that flooded through her veins. Scar grunted as he shoved into her twice more, deep each time, to make her clench tightly around him as she came again, Scar's name crying out past her lips.

It took her a moment, trying to get past the blinding pleasure she had hit once more, to notice Scar still pumping into her, avid gaze taking in all of her sleek beauty.

At her surprised and questioning look, Scar smirked and promised darkly, "I'm not finished with you YET."


	11. Chapter 11

Lex bit her lip, to stifle her moans. But Scar snarled, gripping her harder as he rammed in once more.

She couldn't silence her moans. Couldn't stop her thighs from trembling. Her breath from gasping at each skillful thrust, the ridges on his swollen shaft rubbing her in all the right places.

With an agitated click, feeling his own end rushing to meet him, Scar lifted her thigh, holding the leg wider to allow deeper access as he penetrated her over and over. Pushing her to another, and yet another orgasm. She was breathless, screaming his name again and again, his pace increasing as he pounded into her receptive body.

By the time his end came, Lex was reaching her next pinnacle. With a few final thrusts, and a loud roar, Scar climaxed with Lex as one. His muscles tensed and Lex arched as he released his pent up load, jetting hot, into her wet core. Lex let out a drawn out moan, shuddering in time with Scar as she felt his aching cock fill her with his hot seed. There was so much of it some dribbled out of her stretched pussy, still wrapped around his reptilian textured shaft.

Which was still hard.

Lex, quivering body still up on the multiple post-orgasmic highs, merely gaped up at that smirking face. She managed to utter dryly, "You cannot be serious..."

Those mandibles twisted into a larger grin, huffed chuckle making its way out of that broad chest as that amber gaze took in her spread form before him. Even just looking at her had his rod pulse and harden further.

Scar leaned forward, ripped chest brushing over hers, dreads trailing on either side of her, all while wrenching a muted gasp as this pushed his cock a little further into her sensitive clit and opening, those lips sucking his girth in as though begging for more. Scar informed her seriously with a hint of dark amusement, "Lex... I could mate with you on and against every available surface in this room, in this ENTIRE ship, and still not have enough of ramming myself into your Pyode Amedha sweet and wet core."

"Mmf..." Lex mumbled unintelligently, face heating as she found her hips shamelessly rocking up against his broad thighs and that hilted cock, when all he did was grind a little against her. She immediately stopped herself when she noticed, opening brown eyes to find deep amber watching her intently. Breathless, and wetter from his previous admittance, if that was possible, Lex growled, "You're insatiable."

Drawn in by her fiery essence in light of it all, Scar slipped a hand under her back to arch it, drawing them closer together as he growled, "Something we both seem to have in common..."

As his breath ghosted over her covered breasts, Lex only had a moment to gasp. And then her top was shoved up to her collar, large breast exposed as Scar attacked it with his tongue, mandibles grasping the mound while his wet appendage flicked and tasted the tip. Lex arched at the pleasure that jolted through her, hips bucking, muscles clenching around Scar's manhood, making him grunt and suckle harder. His thighs strained, keeping his thrusts to the bare minimum of merely staying inside of her warm core, merely slipping a little in and a little out. Not fully either way. He didn't wish to overly hurt or tax her more vulnerable body. But he couldn't stop himself, either.

As he continued the slow torture, his other hand finding and pinching her other breast as he continued suckling, he heard Lex's breath hitch, her hips jerking insistently against his at each electric spasm. He was immensely pleased at her body's responsiveness. How she had wanted to keep this from him originally, however, made him growl. Not let him know of her interest. Her desire to be with him. To be under him. Have him inside her. The extra vibrations had Lex gasp out, body undulating.

"Scar..." Lex whimpered.

He continued his ministrations on her tits, fondling and suckling them as her body trembled beneath his.

"...please..." Lex was breathless, arching. Wanting so bad for him to just pound into her again. Her body yearned for it. Needed it. To reach the next peak.

And he was holding back. Maybe in fear of hurting her, or just to tease her. Maybe both.

Either way, both sent a surge of anger through her.

She wrapped her thighs and hooked her ankles behind Scar's back, pressing their joined hips closer together and wrenching a surprised grunt from Scar as this pulled his manhood deeper into her wet folds. Before he could recover and retaliate, Lex tightened her abs to sit up, grabbing the side of Scar's dreads and yanking him closer to her, forcing his attention from chest to serious face.

"Scar?" She demanded sweetly, waiting for his full attention before snarling harshly, "FUCK me. *NOW*."

His smirk twisted wryly, utilizing her new holds to keep her securely in place as he stood, walking them until her back was on the wall, legs still wrapped securely around his waist. His clicks were deep, dark and promising as he replied, "As you wish..."

After which he proceeded to ram her into the wall.

-o-o-o-

"I don't know who he was." Lex murmured, her loincloth back on and top fixed as she lay, fully sated on the bed next to him. With all the battles, the fighting, she had not once felt as glowingly bone tired as she did right then.

With the retrieval of her clothing, Scar lay next to her, Zazin held in his grasp as his other arm remained securely wrapped around her. Lex snuggled further into his hold, fingers idly tracing the pattern of his abs that she always admired from afar. He grunted, allowing her to do so as he continued his inspection of the newly formed weapon.

"From your description, he sounds like an an Elder. But we already have one of our own, aboard this ship. Why would there be two?" Scar mused aloud, he turned to look down at her mess of hair, "This is master craftsmanship. You're telling me he just GAVE this to you?"

"At the time, I thought he was trying to kill me." Lex shrugged, ignoring Scar's indignant exclamation as she shrugged, "But I realized afterwards, it was a test."

Still trying to wrap his head around the fact that she had fought an Elder, and *lived* to tell the tale, Scar wondered slowly, "The question is, how had he gotten a hold of your trophy?"

The blade was obviously forged from the Queen's talon. The blade a gleaming pearly white, fading to ebony, the scent of Kiande Amedha about it. He paused as he noticed a smaller tooth in the hilt. Or rather, the tip of a Yautja mandible. There was only one person who had safeguarded Lex's forgotten trophy from Ragtok.

Sensing the stillness of his form, Lex looked up at him.

In explanation, he said shortly, "Rave."

-o-o-o-

The greenish-brownish monstrosity of a Yautja was walking off a few hours of intensive practice from the Kehrite, the training grounds, when he saw the pair approaching him. Eyes blinking at the two, his gaze flickered between them but ultimately fell to the smaller Ooman, mandibles slack jawed.

"Paya..." He breathed in disbelief.

Frowning, Lex checked herself, even looking behind her to see if there was something she missed. Finding nothing, she narrowed her gaze at the lovable lug, demanding, "What?"

His unmasked green gaze darted at the raised brow Scar, before returning to the cross-armed Lex, who was an inch from tapping her foot impatiently. She repeated, "*What*?"

"Hunter's Moon... You two..? Don't tell me..." Rave took a step forward, gesturing between the both of them, mandibles unable to utter what he was thinking. He was slow at times, but he had seen this happening from the start. But he never really thought Scar, the thick headed Yautja he was, would ever figure it out, much less ACT upon it. Or that Lex, the fiery soft meat that she was, would LET him.

Lex looked sheepish, glancing over at Scar, who shrugged with a smirk. Not like Rave wasn't going to figure it out sooner or later.

Rave crouched low from his towering height, near Lex's level as he stage whispered, "How did you refrain from killing him? And how did you survive?"

To which Lex slugged him on the shoulder, regretting it as he merely stood, chuckling, as she nursed her sore knuckles. She hissed as she rubbed the throbbing hand against her thigh before ignoring the stinging pain, "THAT is none of your business..."

"We came looking for you for a reason." Scar trilled, arms crossed as he tried to bring the topic back on track, though he couldn't keep the pleased tilt off his mandibles.

He should have known there was a reason he wouldn't abandon Lex back on her homeworld. Had worked so hard to save her. He felt a connection to her, stronger since his return from Cetanu's dark grasp. He couldn't explain it. But he didn't need to understand. All he knew was ever since she acknowledged him as First Choice, and since they had consummated their bond, everything just felt...

Right.

Rave noted the eased stance of his long time friend. An easy smile on the other's mandibles that had been gone for quite some time. It was satisfying. But he couldn't help poking fun at the two.

Rave blinked, "Let me get this straight. You two have one crazy romp together, and already you are needing ME to spice up your love life-"

Lex reached high up to grab his chest plate, yanking him back down to her level with a snarl, "SHUT *up*, Rave."

Rave blinked again, taking in the little spitfire with an admiring glance, winking, "...Count me in."

At the searing gaze in her brown eyes, paired with the warning growl from an irritated Scar, Rave surrendered with a laugh and raised hands, "Joking. Paya, just joking. C'jit, you two are wound tighter than the ceremonial braids of the temple priestess. Maybe I need to throw you two into a room together and lock the door for a few more days."

Lex felt heat rise to her face at the thought of being trapped with Scar. With those ripped muscles, that beast of a cock, and that talented tongue. For days. She felt more than heard Scar trill curiously, head tilted as he observed her from his stance slightly behind where she stood.

Before she could get more wound up thinking about it, or give Scar any more ideas, Lex snapped quickly at Rave, "Shut up. Now tell me WHY you gave my trophies away, and WHO it was that you had given it to."

Playful mood evaporating at the seriousness of the conversation, Rave clicked in thought. Staring pointedly down at her hand still grasping his armor, he waited until she released him before standing back at his full height, cracking his back and stretching as he replied, "Didn't. Had them both in my room less than half a day when we got back, before they disappeared."

"When were you planning to inform us?" Scar asked.

"Just realized it myself." Rave shrugged, before looking apologetically at the small Ooman, "My deepest regrets, Lex. You may take two of my prized trophies in exchange, should you wish."

"No need." Lex replied, chucking the blade up in the air, knowing Rave would catch it, unharmed, "It was returned, though not without a fight."

Rave caught the Zazin midair, clicking in awe of the fine craftsmanship, hand wrapping around the ebony hilt and blade with care, "This is... a fine example. Well crafted, and well suited as a trophy AND weapon. Did you almost sell your life retrieving it?"

"Almost." Lex nodded, feeling Scar stiffen slightly beside her. She had never told him how close it had been. After exchanging an apologetic glance his way, she turned back to Rave, "We were hoping that you-"

"Knew the mystery Yautja?" Rave finished for her, returning the blade reverently, "I am sorry, but I do not. I have used many weapons, of both the poorest and highest quality. Every type. Every size. Every form. While I do not know WHO it was that forged your blade, I can tell you one thing. Whoever made that blade is certainly not a novice. That may just be one of the best pieces of work I have ever laid eyes upon."

"Which only locks in my theory of her description befitting an Elder. Only one who has reached such a status could have that many adornments on his armor, and a cloak made from the stretched hide of the Mountain Dweller." Scar noted, with a tilt of his head.

"Mountain Dweller?" Lex inquired. Her knowledge of Yautja culture, which had largely been dumped into her mind from contact with the mask, was very informative. But very scattered. She could not sift through all of it in a few short days. She knew an Elder, or an Old One, was the rank of Yautja that had survived long past the Young Bloods and Blooded. Moving past even the Honored Yautja. Their skill was so great, their bodies so honed, they lived near, if not past the 300 year limit of a Yautja's lifespan.

"It is a Chiva not many undergo lightly. You seek out the reclusive Mountain Dweller, who lives in the deepest roots of a mountain, to take it barehanded head on. Only when you've spilt its lifeblood do you undergo the arduous process of stripping and curing its hide to make your cloak. There are many who die in its procurement. And many who die trying to find one." Scar explained.

They had all started walking, Lex unsure of their destination, but deep in thought herself.

What would motivate such a highly ranked warrior, to take her trophies, forge them, only to test her before giving them back as such a beautiful dagger? And why would the same Elder be stowing away on the Crescent Blood's hunting vessel?

Scar and Rave glanced sideways at their little Ooman companion before glaring forward once more, the trio silent as they mused the same things. Almost as though sensing the deep inattention, not too many of the other milling warriors in the hall thought to challenge the Pyode Amedha in their midst. Some even acknowledged her presence with a nod. To which Lex beat down her utter surprise, and respectfully nodded right back, face hardened not to reveal emotion.

Seems her reputation preceded her.

As they were passing through a densely vegetated portion of the vessel, a small ebony skinned female dropped into their midst from a overhanging branch.

"Jet." Scar and Rave greeted, Lex too deep in her thoughts.

"Wow. I see you two finally hooked up." Jet remarked with wonder and an edge of 'was about damn time' to her tone.

This drew the Ooman out of her reverie as she sighed, "Is it stamped on our foreheads or something?"

"No." Jet took her irritation quite well, smirking, "It is just that damn obvious."

Before Lex could follow up with any remarks, Jet practically squealed, "Ooh, new toys. Can I see?"

Before anyone could say anything, she grabbed the Zazin, which had migrated back to Rave's hold, scaling the trunk of a nearby tree to plop herself on a limb and inspect the new treasure.

Having lost the trophies once before, Rave snarled, "C'jit! Careful with that, you damn monkey."

"Who you callin' monkey, flat foot?" Jet retorted automatically, smirking as the bigger Yautja lumbered up to her tree, scowling up at her.

"Runt! I dare you to come back down here!" Rave growled.

"Here we go again." Lex rolled her eyes, a grin still on her lips.

Those two can never be breathing in the same room, it seemed, without name calling or insults being thrown around.

Scar hmphed, arms crossed as he stood next to Lex, watching the amusing spectacle.

Strangely enough, Jet didn't have an insult quick on her tongue. Her ebony gaze was consumed solely by the dagger in her hand. She was speechless, it seemed.

"It can't be..." She nearly whispered.

"What?" Lex asked.

Jet looked up at her, "This craftsmanship, this is... Zeera's work..."

"Zeera?" Rave clicked incredulously, "The famed Elder Zeera Kha'jin? The one who led the Battle of Golorgose and overturned the Vi'zef invasion? How is that possible? Elder Zeera is nowhere to be found these last few decades. Not to mention HOW would you even recognize his work, much less know he crafts such weaponry?"

"Big fan of his work." Jet clicked shortly, hopping down from the tree trunk to head to Lex, dagger in hand, "Does it have a name?"

"Yes." Lex answered, surprised she knew to ask, "Zazin."

"Completely centered..." Jet trailed, glancing from the dagger, slightly down to the female warrior, "Or in this case, to center yourself..."

"Fitting." Scar trilled, off to the side. Lex's brown glare slid right off his tough hide. He had been noticing Lex. Her aches, her fights, her moods. Without intending to, he noticed the past few cycles when she was weighed down by self doubt.

As of late, that had changed. And he had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with the gifted dagger, and the hidden Elder.

Elder Zeera Kha'jin? Scar had heard of this one. Heard of the fearless warrior who could cut through a stampede of Kiande Amedha before anyone could blink. Who had greatly excelled and mastered his skill with the al'nagara, that he could sharpen and pierce the crown of the Queen with the long sword in his sleep. Although he greatly excelled in the other types of weaponry as well, the al'nagara was his favored choice.

He had not heard that Zeera could skillfully craft his own blades however. This was not common knowledge.

Placing a hand on Jet's shoulder, Scar rumbled knowingly, "What is it you are not telling us?"

Caught, Jet hung her head sullenly, before taking a quick look around. Satisfied, she glanced at the three around her, before admitting with black eyes settling on Scar's curious amber, "Elder Zeera he... he is the one who helped raised me. He was like a father to me, before he disappeared."

-o-o-o-

al'Nagara - Longsword  
Kehrite- Training ground, arena


	12. Chapter 12

"He is your *father*?"

"LIKE a father. He was *like* a father."

"I can't believe he's your father..." Rave clicked scrutinizingly, lifting her ebony arm to inspect her slender form, ignoring the angry hiss and the jerk as she took repossession of her arm, "You would think the bloodline of such a warrior would-"

"Told you." Jet clicked angrily, "NOT. My. Actual. Father."

"What? Well why didn't you just say so?" Rave asked, suddenly irritable, "Leading people to believe you shared the bloodline with one of our greatest warriors. Honestly."

Slack jawed, Jet looked at Scar and Lex, her expression alone demanding 'Is he SERIOUS?'

"Afraid so." Scar rumbled, barely keeping his amused trill out of his tone, though it was hard as he noticed Lex's grin beside him, "With this pauk-de, you kind of just learn to... roll with it."

"Yeah, I can see that working *real* well. Gonna roll myself into some mess where I lose my head, if I ever have to depend on this guy..." Jet muttered to herself, with a narrowed glance in Rave's direction as she handed the dagger back to Lex.

"Don't count yourself that lucky." Rave growled, turning his head with a huff, muscled arms crossed tightly across his chest. His own green eyes were narrowed as well.

Smirking at the playful hostility between the two, Lex examined the returned dagger more closely, managing to catch the light reflecting off a symbol engraved near the base of the talon blade itself. It was a crescent moon hugging a small supernova.

"This is his mark, isn't it?" Lex asked, looking up at Jet. Scar shifted next to her, peering over her shoulder to see for himself. His breath tickled just by her ear and the curve of her shoulder, making her suppress a shiver. But she forced her attention forward, to the other female in the group.

"...yes." Jet confirmed, gaze tracing the small symbol with a lingering sadness.

"How long has it been?" Lex hesitantly inquired.

"Decades." Jet shrugged it off, but you could clearly see. It had been too long.

Lex could tell just by her brief, intense meeting just what Zeera was like. Wise beyond measure. Skill far surpassing his years. As abrasive as he was he was patient, with a dark sense of humor. She couldn't begin to imagine how he had taken the dark skinned Yautja under his wing.

Eyeing Rave warily, Jet informed Lex, sensing her curiosity, "I was orphaned. No parents. A runt left to die on a backwater planet some unknown hunting vessel marooned me on. By chance Zeera was there. It never crossed his mind to leave me. Last time I saw him was over thirty years ago, when he left me with his born clan, the Crescent Bloods. Got a pass to get onto their main hunting vessel as soon as I could. I... searched. And, well, haven't seen him since."

Rave, though he pretended not to, was listening intently to the story. A look passed over his features. Something akin to grief and anger. Then he was back to his old self, as he set his mandibles. Snorting.

"What, tough guy? Got something to say?" Jet, tensing up, demanded. The last thing she wanted was a pity party.

"Yeah, runt. You are still a pipsqueak and you will *always* be a pipsqueak. Don't think the fact that Zeera may have raised you changes a thing." Rave growled harshly.

"Good." Jet snorted, arms crossing over her chest, pleased.

Lex shook her head, smile on her face. Those two-

Suddenly a tan colored Yautja approached, all four going on guard at once.

But the Yautja didn't stop until he was before Lex, fist pounding his chest in respectful greeting. He was adorned in elongated armor, washed in red tint as it gave the appearance of spikes atop his shoulders and deadly, pointed shin guards. He wasn't as muscled in bulk as Rave, but he did stand slightly taller. On his head stood a headpiece with the blooded mark, the two curved slashes connected in place

"Young Blood Lex, the Old One requests an audience with you." The stranger said shortly.

Glancing at Scar and seeing his surprise, as well as barely perceptive nod, Lex nodded as well, "Lead the way."

As she walked with the tan stranger, she heard Jet whisper to Scar, "Why would the Old One send an honor guard for Lex?"

"I guess we'll find out shortly." Scar clicked, not sure himself. He had known the Old One would do so eventually, but the suddenness of it confounded him, carrying through his tone.

His worry was catching, and Lex found a small ball of anxiety curling in her gut. Why would he request to see her?

-o-o-o-

Lex covered her fears well, exuding confidence as she trailed beside the larger Yautja. A few contenders had begun to approach, but one hardened glance from the Honor Guard had them backing off, with a scowl. Many were curious as they passed, a few even looking on with admiration.

The Honor Guard were strictly limited to Yautja of Honorary status, and among keeping order on the mothership, their duties mainly revolved around the Old One's requests. Since the Pyode Amedha was not being dragged away, it must be an audience with the Old One himself, and those were not delegated lightly.

The silent tan skinned Yautja came to an abrupt stop at a cavernous door, the opening large enough to stack two shuttles atop one another. As he took the vacant spot to the left, another Honor Guard already standing attention to the right, Lex took that as her cue to simply head on inside.

The room beyond the door was enormous, rivaling almost the size of the football stadium ceremonial chambers Lex had first stepped into. The tiling and designs were elaborate, depicting glorious battles with numerous trophies tastefully lining the walls. Trees edged lined the edges of the room, bringing color to the dark ebony and red decor of the room. She was so busy admiring the decorations as she walked down the aisle, she completely overlooked the person currently sitting on the stone dais at the far end of the room. When she did, she immediately stomped on her natural affinity for taking in the sights and straightened her form, eyes focused ahead as she walked the lengthy aisle all the way down.

By the time she reached the dais, coming slowly up the steps, the Old One was already standing, hands tucked regally behind his back. He stood at the large window that took up the whole back wall, projecting the immense space that skulked by outside the sleek hull, stars winking at them from across the universe. His crimson caped back was to her, so she took a step up to stand beside him, gazing at the stars as well.

She stood to his collar, the Old One almost the same size as Scar. Just a bit shorter. But no less fierce looking. His braids were thick and full of carved circlets and small skulls. His shoulder armor was ridged, holding the flowing cloak in place. His nearly full body armor looked ancient and very heavy, though the Old One carried it well. As though it was feather light.

When she finally glanced to the side, she almost started when she realized those milky white eyes were focused on her.

He clicked thoughtfully as he turned back to the winking stars, that aged voice rumbled, "There has been talk of the new curiosity in this ship. A Pyode Amedha, an Ooman female, that faces warriors twice her size. And still wins."

Lex shifted, embarrassed yet glowing in the unsaid praise. She didn't hear an acknowledgement to speak, so kept silent as he continued.

"Rumors have it you have even some offers on the table." The Old One chuckled at the sudden flush to her soft features, continuing, "A great feat, considering the majority that question your worth. There is something, however, that I am curious about. You put on another's mask... and still live to stand before me now."

"I never meant to-" Lex tried to hastily explain before catching herself. She tried again at a slower pace, "Scar did try to avenge the dishonor, but Rave owed me a life debt. Which he repaid by helping save my life."

"It is not that, young one. The trial of placing the mask itself should have taken your lifeblood. It is the qualities of the mask itself. Forged for the wearer. Attuned to their heartbeat, their thoughts, their physical attributes. In addition to recording video feed of certain aspects of their Chiva, it records the very essence of the wearer. The day you put that on, should have been the day Cetanu came to claim your life." The Old One explained, looking at her seriously. He allowed Lex a moment to let this sink in, before beckoning her to a nearby table, "I see this is not the first time you have heard such an outcome. My sight is going, but I have not dulled my other senses, child. Come. Have a seat. I would like the retelling of such a unique Chiva from your words, Young Blood. Depending on the person, those oftentimes bear the most truthful seeds."

"Of course, Old One." Lex complied, hesitantly following him to the marble black table. Picking at pieces of fruit, she looked into those milky white eyes, and told her story.


	13. Chapter 13

The trash bin clattered off to the side of the ill lit slums, the red skinned Yautja pausing to peer suspiciously into the gloom.

Nothing.

His broken mandible didn't hinder him as he scoffed, continuing on his way.

Well after he lumbered off, a blue skinned Yautja stepped out of the shadows, eyes trailing where the red one had gone, trilling to no one, "Curious..."

-o-o-o-

Jet was off into the wooded sector of the ship, trying to stay out of sights of a certain, pain in her hide Healer, when a shadow moved at the edge of her vision.

When the brown cloaked Yautja made his presence known, her jaw nearly hung slack.

"It can't be..." The female Yautja whispered.

"Jet, my little sain'ja... little warrior... how you have grown." The big Yautja clicked softly.

Jet was overwhelmed with a flood of emotion, not sure if she wanted to cry or scream. Her vocal chords constricted so tight she was afraid they'd snap. She wanted to throw a weapon at him. But she wanted to hug him. The conflicting emotions had her hands digging deep into the bark beneath her. She opted instead to drop from her branched perch, strolling over slowly to the taller figure.

"Gkaun-yte... father..." She clicked hesitantly.

But he wasted no time, large arms embracing her deeply. Her strong stance, always so sure, so firm, crumbled under his touch. She buried her face into his burly chest, body shaking as it shuddered with silent sobs.

She had searched so *long*.

Had waited for this moment so long.

His large paw stroked her braids, pressing her closer to his armored chest.

"It was not easy, little sain'ja, leaving you as I did. But there was a reason. And it has led me back here. The one place I had thought was safest." He murmured, letting her sob out her pain. Ever silent. Ever the brave front. But not in front of him. Never in front of him. He purred reassuringly, continuing petting her braids, the soothing motion calming her.

When she could finally speak, she looked up at his warm gaze, asking, "You mean-?"

"Yes, I am still chasing the pauk-de. And his trail has led me *here*..."

-o-o-o-

"And... then we ended up in the shuttle in the ceremonial chambers." Lex ended, glancing back up at the mostly silent Old One, his features hard to read. Would he disapprove? Cast her out?

Send her away?

These fears ate at her as she awaited a response.

But he laid them all to rest as he looked back at her with a smile, twinkle in his old eyes as he stated with amusement, "Such things had not been heard of since the dawn of time. You, my Young Blood, have not only survived the trial of putting on another's mask, but have aided in the defeat of a Queen and, I strongly believe, are the sole reason Scar stands before us today."

"What?" Lex couldn't stop the question from tumbling past her lips.

"Your bond, the mask. It sounds as though it may have linked you two. Was it not when you lay dying that he came back?" The Yautja asked with a quirk of his brow.

"It was..." Lex realized with a frown.

Standing, the Old One rumbled, "I must say... this meeting has been... enlightening."

Lex stood to follow him as he led the way back to the massive door.

"Our society is one that is imbued with honor and steeped in tradition. Your presence has... shaken the faith of some of our Clansmen. I have been hearing things. Rumors. It seems your Chiva is not yet done. It is very advisable to watch your back, on the days that lay before us." The Old One clicked ominously, reaching behind his cloak, Lex heard a shlink before his hand reappeared holding a deadly looking combistick in its compact form, still spanning longer than Lex's forearm.

Did he mean to kill her?

But his stance wasn't threatening. Rather, waiting. Watching her reaction.

Lex stood fearless, gaze strong as she met his. Too close for a fair fight, not against a Yautja of his caliber. She was vulnerable not taking a defensive stance. But the other mysterious Yautja's words drifted through her.

'M-di h'dlak. No fear. Conquer that, and you will have a place among us.'

Show no fear.

And she would not.

This Old One gave an approving nod, head tilting slightly as he offered the weapon. With a reverent touch, she took the weapon, watching as the beaded skulls and trinkets swayed from the transfer, the weapon heavier than she expected. Curved blades sprouting from the ends like wings, a deadly beauty to the currently shortened piece of alien metal.

Awestruck, she just stared at the beautiful piece of weaponry, afraid that perhaps the Yautja would take it back. She turned to glance at her very limited belt, which already had her Zazin strapped in. She chanced a look up at the Old One, and caught the sudden tensing of his form.

He turned slowly to her, eyes riveted to the black hilted weapon, "That dagger... how did you come across such a piece?"

There was a great interest that rumbled through that aged tone. He was almost hesitant in his inquiry.

"It was my trophy." Lex unclasped it to bring it closer to the Elder's sight, "It was forged without my knowledge, and given back to me."

He stared hard at it, glancing back at her, "May I...?"

"Of course." She replied, handing it over. While it was almost two feet in length, the Old One hefted it like it was a piece of hay.

"Light." He mused aloud, before immediately slashing outwards, Lex having to jump back or get sliced in half, "Well balanced."

Then before she could blink he tossed it to the side, the dagger splintering cleanly through the trunk of a tree, hilting deep into it with the blade sticking out the other end.

"Setg'-in." He clicked approvingly at her, before retrieving the blade and inspecting it once more. She saw his eyes trace the hidden mark near the hilt, his mandibles working thoughtfully. Head cocked to the side, he rumbled at her, "I have seen this kind of work only once before..."

He stepped up to her, his mood so terrifying she struggled to stop from stepping back. He did not quite brandish the blade, but the way he held it gave the indication that it could be poised at any given moment. The Old One exuded a quiet that filled the silence of the room, his question demanding, "He is here, is he not?"

"Yes." Lex answered, hand subconsciously tightening on the combistick in her hand.

The Old One's eyes narrowed as he caught the motion, flicking back to her as he growled, "You defend him?"

Lex thought of Jet. Thought of her meeting with the strange one in the clearing. Zeera. He tried to kill her.

But he truly helped her at her darkest hour. You could not strive to be accepted by the Clan if you could not even accept yourself. He taught her that, during his dangerous lesson. Her test, with her life and trophy hanging in the balance. Zeera had almost killed her. But in truth, he had saved her.

From herself.

Her own doubts.

Lex's fist tightening in affirmation around the weapon.

Her voice steady, as she answered, "Yes."

The Old One's gaze darkened as he glowered down at her, "Show me."

That was her only warning.

Lex caught the whip of the red cloak as an afterthought to his movement. Eyes wide, her breath was knocked out of her as pain blossomed on her ribs, her body slamming against the wall. The Old One lowered his booted foot, Lex connecting the dots. He had kicked her so fast she had not even realized what happened until it already had.

She straightened, trying to jerk the combistick to its true form.

But the Old One was there.

"Too slow." His mandibles breathed next to her, then his large hand gripped her shoulder, the span of his fist spreading across her left collarbone. And suddenly she was airborne.

Her mind tried to panic. To wrap around the sudden shift in events. But instinct, and Scar's knowledge coursed through her, making her focus on the moment.

He was attacking her.

FIGHT back.

In midair, she righted herself, extending the combistick with a snap of her arm, plunging it downwards. As it struck vertically into the ground, dragging but slowing what should have been a painful impact, she used her momentum to swing horizontally over the expected attack -a dagger aiming for her vitals- to connect solidly with the Yautja body that followed.

He staggered back with a short roar, the Zazin falling to the ground as one of her feet had clipped his wrist, effectively dislodging the weapon. But that didn't deter the older warrior. With another battle cry, he barreled forward just as her toes touched the ground.

Feet grounded, Lex immediately wrenched the combistick free from its tiled confinement, swinging it full force before her to deflect the Old One's fisted blow.

The impact vibrated through the metal, nearly pushing her back as the Yautja stepped back with a hiss, blood dripping from his forearm, the parts unprotected by his gauntlets dripping green.

"Impressive." He clicked slowly, but charged in the blink of an eye, batting the elongated weapon out of the way as he grabbed her by her slender neck and slammed her breathless body to the ground. Hand still in place, he trilled next to her ear, dreads hanging to form a curtain around her scowling gaze, "But no match against a Yautja's brute strength superiority."

The fallen Zazin flashed deadly in her hand, appearing out of nowhere as she stopped short of gutting him, edge moving to press at his own throat, "Strength isn't everything."

After her breathless growl, the Old One glanced at her in surprise. It had been a while since he had been bested. Seems overconfidence was still a dangerous foe.

He barked in laughter, catching Lex off guard as she suddenly found herself free and unpinned, the older warrior standing with a whirl of his crimson cloak. He stood over her with a large hand extended.

As she clasped it firmly, he pulled her swiftly to her feet, still chuckling, "It has been a while, Ooman, since someone has taken me by surprise. You fight well. I see how Zeera must have taken a shine to you, and wonder how it was you had bested him."

"Luck." Lex stated as she brushed herself off, tucking her treasured Zazin behind her belted loincloth, "And planning."

"I was wrong to have worried for you. You will do well against any they send to spill your lifeblood." The Old One clicked gratifyingly.

Lex felt a swell of pride at his confidence. He had been skilled. His body a fluid motion of muscle and energy. She still could not believe how the tables had turned to her favor. She hadn't been thinking. Just reacting.

"If only I had your skill, Old One. Then I really wouldn't have anything to worry about." She said with a grin, returning the combistick to its shortened form with a pressed twist, holding it out at her side to keep the scythe like blades at a safe distance.

"You have absorbed much in a short time. While I see some of Scar's quick thinking, as well as your own battle forms working quite well for you, you still have much to learn. If you have the time, I see no reason you should not stop by for some lessons." He clicked thoughtfully, milky eyes taking in her slender form. There was much potential in her. Such a small, yet fierce contender. Her size and the immediate judgement to believe she was hardly a threat, would work greatly in her favor for any upcoming battles.

Lex nearly gaped, hardly believing, "Really?"

He had given her a weapon. Had tested her mettle. And now he offered this?

"If you so choose." His tone deepened as he warned, "But know this, I will not go easy on you."

"I prefer it that way." Lex flashed a white smile.

The Old One huffed approvingly, dismissing her with a nod of his head towards the door, "Until next time, Young Blood."

"Of course, Old One." Lex gave a short bow, which seemed appropriate, before turning to leave.

Just as she reached the door, the Old One's voice stopped her, "And Ooman?"

She paused, turning to look back.

He remained with his back to her, hands clasped behind his billowing cloak, "Should you see that pauk-de Zeera again, tell the s-yuite'de hult'ah to stop hiding and come greet an old mei'hswei."

"I will." Lex promised. Though his words were harsh, she detected a fondness under his hardened tone.

As she stepped out of the room, nodding at the Honor Guards at either side, she wondered to herself.

Who was Zeera? And why was he on the ship?

-o-o-o-

Lex had barely stepped away from the hall leading to the Old One's large chamber, when a familiar amber green Yautja made an appearance. She smirked as he dragged her away, his voice low as he demanded what happened.

His eyes fell curiously to her newly acquired combistick as she explained everything.

"So this is all... because you stole my mask." He grunted, trying to ignore the anger of not one, but TWO Old Ones fighting the Ooman. The only thing that softened the rage was the fact that she had won. She had been challenged, tested, and came out as the victor. He tried not to have his pride inflate too much.

"I did NOT steal it." Lex hissed.

"Really?" He inquired with cocked brow, as he continued leading them through the maze of the ship.

"Yes, *really*." Lex stressed, giving him a playful shove, "I borrowed it."

"Borrowed?" He trilled disbelievingly.

"Unless your willing to admit a little girl took your mask during one of the most important trials of your life." Lex grinned.

Scar was about to say a smart retort when he paused. Thought about it. Then took back whatever statement he was about to make. He smirked with a relenting grunt, "Borrowed it is."

"Knew you'd agree with me." Lex smiled, stopping to fully appreciate the moment.

"Really?" He trilled deeply, stopping as well with a smug smirk on his mandibles as he mentioned, "There are a few *other* things I know we would agree on as well."

Lex put up a finger, "THAT was a one time deal."

"Is that so?" He clicked questioningly, stepping closer, his body language changing from playful, to something more.

He could see the effect his presence had on her. Saw her body temperature increase, her heart quicken, and though she tried to hide it -which she did impressively well- Scar was not fooled.

And she knew it if that irritated scowl in response to his sly smirk had anything to say about it.

Before she could tell him off, another large Yautja made his presence known.

"Alexa." The orange Honored Warrior clicked in greeting.

Having caught sight of them, he had lumbered up. But after his gaze darted between the two, he slowed, smirk faltering. The way they stood next to each other. Their mixed scents. Something had changed.

Disregarding Scar, Dalantu turned to the Pyode Amedha, almost a hint of pleading to his tone as he growled, "Tell me this is not true..."

Scar stepped closer to Lex, trilling smugly, "Seems I speak for her after all."

Dalantu blinked, looking at Scar as though he had grown two heads.

He took Lex by the shoulder, guiding her off to the side as he clicked disapprovingly, "You chose *him*?"

Not appreciating being manhandled, Lex snapped, "What do you think you're-"

"I can smell his stench all over you." Dalantu growled, cutting her off.

Jerking her shoulder out of his unwelcome grasp, Lex stated, "Yes. I chose *him*. He was always my First Choice."

Shouldering roughly past the large Yautja to stand by her side once more, Scar clicked, "And I did not have to trick her to do so."

Dalantu growled, but Scar snarled back, mandibles flaring dangerously. Dalantu may be an honored warrior. But Lex did NOT belong to him. She had made that abundantly clear, though the pauk-de refused to acknowledge it.

Lex thought there would be a full blown throw down in the middle of the hall between the two. But thankfully there were no others around to witness.

Dalantu was able to save face as he backed down, trilling dangerously, "You will regret this, Scar."

"Doubt it." The greenish-yellowish warrior grunted with narrowed eyes, tracking the other's movements down to the smallest twitch of his overgrown muscles.

"Alexa… I can overlook this small slight if you choose the better warrior now." Dalantu said, hand outstretched.

Scar rumbled a warning growl that bubbled up from his chest.

But Lex shook her head clearly, "I already have." Her hand resting on the tense bicep of the warrior beside her, Scar toning down a notch in his battle stance, but still glaring fiercely at the orange Yautja before them.

"May you live to not regret the decisions you have made." Dalantu clicked ominously.

"And may you live long enough to stop insulting my battle mei'hswei with that s'yuit-de tongue of yours." Rave snarled, stepping up silently behind the other large warrior.

Dalantu turned with a whirl of his dreads.

Jet trailed up behind Rave, snarking, "Honestly, Honored warrior Dalantu. She does not want you. C'jit, how thick is that skull of yours?"

Those orange eyes flicked between the two newcomers, and the battle ready Scar between him and Alexa. He did not like his odds.

"You better learn to curb your tongue, unblooded pup." Dalantu verbally lashed out at the youngest of them all, shoving his way past Rave, who merely growled at him, "Never know when you'll learn a harsh lesson in respect for higher warriors."

Jet stopped Rave by stepping in front of the bigger Yautja, arms crossed and clearly unimpressed as she dryly stated, "Shaking in my boots. Really."

With a snort, Dalantu walked away from all four, eyes seeking Lex's before finally turning to depart.

When the orange warrior had finally disappeared around the bend, Rave growled at the other three, "Pauk-de…"

To which Jet smirked, "Understatement of the century, big guy."

-o-o-o-

mei'hswei - Brother  
m-di h'dlak - No fear  
Pauk-de F..ker, f..king  
sain'ja - Warrior  
S'yuit-de Coward, pathetic, low and demeaning description  
hult'ah - Observer/Watcher  
Setg'-in Quick and deadly

A/N: annnnnnd cut! Sorry it ended so abruptly, hoping to get back to writing soon, but just give it some time. Gotta step away for a while, but hopefully you've enjoyed the story so far.


End file.
